UN JOUR SANS FIN
by calazzi
Summary: Et si Fitzwilliam Darcy devait revivre "éternellement" la même journée...Laquelle choisiriez- vous? Quel en serait le sens? Ajoutons un décalage temporel et la confusion est totale! Parviendra-t-il à gagner le coeur de celle à qui il a déclaré si maladroitement sa flamme? Alors, une idée?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Bonjour, voici ma dernière chimère nourrie de diverses inspirations... J'ai écrit ce premier chapitre en suivant à la ligne prés, le récit de Jane Austen (première proposition) et vous invite à relire ce passage éprouvant pour nos deux héros, à moins que ne le connaissiez par coeur! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me solliciter (ou m'encourager) par vos commentaires,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Calazzi._

**_« Alea jacta est » _***

**Le tout premier jour…XIXe siècle**

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, il avait reçu la caresse moelleuse des premiers rayons du soleil. Il s'était tourné afin de ne plus être incommodé par cet excès de lumière, maintenant ses paupières closes.

La première image qui occupait son esprit prenait instantanément la forme d'une jeune femme au regard pétillant, plus précisément _miss Elisabeth_.Chaque heure de sommeil gagnée de haute lutte contre ce qui était devenue une obsession, son obsession, faisait affluer d'autres visions d'_elle_, toujours et encore _elle_. Cette charmante inspiration se révélait encombrante, envahissant résolument chacune de ses pensées, chaque once de ses rêves nocturnes, chacune de ses intentions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fitzwilliam Darcy hésitait à prendre une décision, lui le maître de Pemberley, s'était laissé prendre au jeu de l'amour, captivé par le joli visage d'une demoiselle qui n'avait rien d'autre que sa vivacité et sa joliesse pour la recommander.

Lady de Bourgh avait convié les Collins et leurs charmantes invitées à dîner, ce dont il se réjouissait à l'avance, non pas en raison de l'obséquiosité indéfectible du pasteur. Par un fâcheux coup du sort, alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc, il fut interpelé par cette malheureuse créature qui ne s'adressait à lui qu'en se courbant, à tout point de vue. « M. Darcy, Oh, que de merveilles recèle ce magnifique parc, n'est- ce pas M. Darcy ? Bien évidemment, en tant qu'estimé neveu de Lady Catherine et futur gendre, dois- je le relever, vous ne pouvez aller contre cet avis ? » S'émerveilla le pasteur dont les sermons n'avaient rien à envier à ce panégyrique insane. Son interlocuteur, plus que réticent, le toisa puis détourna son chemin afin d'éviter le fâcheux. Qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et crut de son bon droit de le poursuivre. Ce fut une erreur stratégique car les fortes pluies accompagnées de rafales de vent qui avaient soufflé les jours précédents sur le comté, avait laissé quelques traces. M. Collins, maladroit congénital, se prit dans un tas de branchages entassés au beau milieu du sentier et tenta de reprendre son équilibre en agrippant le bras de M. Darcy. Cette tentative désespérée n'eut pour résultat qu'aggraver leur situation puisque le premier se retrouva allongé de tout son long dans une flaque boueuse, avec un Darcy passablement agacé qui dut se résigner à lui proposer son aide et à souffrir la logorrhée de celui qui lui vouait désormais une admiration sans borne pour la bonté dont il avait fait preuve à l'instant.

Alors qu'il se rendait d'un pas décidé, pour ne pas dire précipité, vers le presbytère, ayant habilement déjoué les regard inquisiteurs de Lady Catherine ainsi que les manières séduisantes de son rival, le colonel Fitzwilliam, une fébrilité peu coutumière s'tait emparée de son esprit et avait infiltré tout son organisme, ce qui avait pour conséquence un certain inconfort pour lui, qui n'avait jamais vacillé devant une femme, pas même la formidable Lady Catherine.

Il tentait de se composer un visage sans expression, neutre avant d'être introduit dans la pièce où _elle _trouvait, s'étant visiblement levée pour l'accueillir. Il remarqua que son visage trahissait sa surprise, au détriment d'une autre émotion qu'il aurait préféré provoquer par sa seule présence. Pris dans une impulsion probablement dictée par sa volonté d'en finir, il motiva sa venue par son désir d'apprendre de sa bouche, à _elle_, que son état de santé ne requerrait pas de soins particuliers. Miss Elisabeth le rassura sur ce point précis mais son attitude toute entière, exprimait une sensation de malaise très perceptible pour lui qui avait pris l'habitude de l'observer. Cela le déstabilisa suffisamment pour qu'il ressente le besoin de ramasser ses pensées, de réfléchir à son prochain mouvement. Il prit une chaise et s'assit comme elle l'y avait invité à son entrée. Ne sachant quelle contenance prendre, il palpait nerveusement son chapeau (haut de forme) incapable de dire quoique ce soit, entièrement préoccupé par sa perception négative et par le message qu'il était venu lui transmettre. De plus en plus agité, il s'était relevé pour parcourir de long en large la petite pièce récemment rafraîchie selon les indications de sa tante. Ces deux figurants restaient, comme en harmonie, immuablement silencieux.

Le temps était comme suspendu. Le cours de ses pensées s'était grandement accéléré, il ne maîtrisait plus rien et c'est alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, qu'il prit conscience que ses pas l'avaient considérablement rapproché de miss Elisabeth. Mû par un une force qui le transcendait littéralement il lui ouvrit son cœur, pour la première fois. Il s'entendit lui clamer sa flamme brûlante, les luttes qui avaient animé le chemin qui le menait aujourd'hui jusqu'à _elle_. Ce qu'il crut découvrir sur son visage l'autorisa à poursuivre sa déclaration audacieuse. A mesure qu'il parlait, il reprit confiance, et c'est à nouveau plein d'assurance qu'il lui décrivit assez précisément le dilemme par lequel il était passé, mettant en balance les tendres sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait depuis longtemps et la légitimité de ses hésitations liées à l'infériorité de son rang, à tous les manquements à la bienséance que sa famille, ses origines mêmes, exposaient obstinément. Aveuglé par son orgueil, il s'épanchait longuement sur ce sujet, croyant ainsi lui prouver la vigueur de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, malgré toutes ces calamités. Fitzwilliam Darcy était accoutumé à ce que ces interlocuteurs fassent preuve d'intérêt pour ses propos, voire de respect envers son rang, il mésestima par conséquent le silence de cette jeune femme pourtant si prompte à donner son avis. Il conclut son discours par l'espoir qu'elle lui accorderait sa main, bien qu'il soit évidemment convaincu qu'elle accèderait à sa demande pour le moins avantageuse.

Son joli visage s'était coloré sous l'intensité de ses aveux, à lui, et son regard exprimait le feu intérieur qu'il convoitait depuis longtemps maintenant.

Il la regardait, la dévorait, lorsqu'elle prit la parole pour finalement consentir et pourtant il douta rapidement de cette victoire facile en écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle avait à dire. Quelque chose s'effondra en lui, profondément quand il comprit.

Elle le rejetait ! Elle osait le refuser, lui qui lui offrait tant à elle qui n'avait rien! Il sentit gronder la colère, il eut soudain le désir fou de lutter physiquement, d'éprouver dans sa chair cette sensation violente montant du fond de ses entrailles. Il crut que cela pourrait le soulager mais il se reprit puisqu'il était plus que conscient de la présence de cette demoiselle et du respect qu'il lui devait. Il s'obligea à garder le silence afin de regagner le contrôle de lui- même à défaut de maîtriser ses débordements émotionnels. Il s'était entretemps réfugié prés de la cheminée d'où il tenta de lui donner le change en lui faisant remarquer d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre le manque de considération envers lui dont elle avait fait preuve dans sa manière de lui répondre. Il avait déclenché les hostilités, elle ne recula point devant l'attaque et lui répliqua belliqueuse qu'il avait bien œuvré pour qu'elle se sente offensée par son existence même, ses actions, son attitude, sa manière d'être au monde. Elle évoqua l'affaire Bingley, le rendant directement responsable du désespoir de sa sœur envers laquelle elle avait démontré une tendre affection à Netherfield.

Un grand trouble était tombé sur lui, il encaissait coup après coup quand il s'entendit interpeler par sa question. Le ressentiment, le désir de se défendre guida son esprit au moment de lui répliquer. Il mit l'accent sur sa satisfaction d'avoir évité à son ami l'infortune de se lier à sa famille, heureuse circonstance dont il aurait souhaité bénéficier lui- même. Elle ne se saisit pas de l'insulte déguisée qu'il lui avait lancée. Non, Elle lui jeta hardiment le cas Wickham à la figure, rien de moins! Un mélange détonnant de colère, de rancœur et de jalousie le prit de court mais ne lui permit pas de s'expliquer sur le sujet. Il sut avec certitude que jamais il n'obtiendrait quelque grâce que ce soit de la part de cette femme qu'il devrait chasser coûte que coûte de sa vie. Il ne résista pas à un dernier trait, rageur, et lui rappela qu'il était _condescendu_ jusqu'elle pour lui faire cette offre, il voulut la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait meurtri. Il avança la possibilité quelle avait été froissée de n'avoir pas été plus courtisée dans le sens où il lui avait présenté un tableau honnête, sans fard, du tumulte émotionnel dans lequel elle l'avait plongé.

Elle lui avait fait perdre la tête, lui avait ôté tout sens commun, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait dépassé les limites de la correction mais ne pouvait se maîtriser davantage. Alors elle lui porta le coup de grâce. « Vous avez tort de croire le contraire, monsieur Darcy, mais la forme de votre déclaration m'a épargné la compassion que j'aurais peut- être éprouvée en refusant votre main, si vous aviez plus agi en _gentleman_ ». Puis elle enchaîna, non contente du premier coup dévastateur « Qu'elle qu'eût été la forme de votre déclaration, jamais je n'aurais même songé à l'accueillir favorablement. » L'agonie. Un brouillard gorgé d'humiliation et de stupéfaction s'était abattu et avait engourdi son esprit, au point qu'il agit comme un automate. Il ne se souvint que plus tard des derniers propos qu'il lui avait jetés à la figure alors qu'il prenait la fuite.

Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre à Rosings où il fut tenter de s'écrouler, hésitant entre les larmes, la colère, le désespoir rageur. Il avait quasiment bousculé son cousin lorsqu'il s'était élancé dans l'escalier monumental qui ornait l'entrée principale, il avait marmonné quelques excuses sans lui jeter un regard, de peur de trahir sa détresse. Il n'avait jamais senti un tel bouillonnement émotionnel, il était totalement mortifié à mesure qu'il se repassait le film de la soirée. Il ne désirait plus que défendre un point d'honneur auprès d'elle : la vérité sur George Wickham et sa lecture de ce qui s'était produit entre Bingley et miss Bennet. Il n'avait pas su réagir à temps, tant la scène qui avait pris place entre eux, l'avait entraîné sur des chemins inconnus de lui. Même s'il l'avait irrémédiablement perdue, il se devait de restaurer sa dignité. Ses mains avaient déjà saisi de quoi écrire, il n'eut plus qu'à s'asseoir. Ce fut une véritable délivrance, il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil que fort tard dans la nuit, après avoir enfin terminé la lettre d'explications qu'il avait la ferme intention de lui remettre en mains propres dès le lendemain matin. Une fois scellée, il la posa sur l'écritoire, le nom de sa destinataire bien visible. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

_**A suivre**_

"Le sort en est jeté", traduction du latin. Ses propos auraient été prononcés par Jules Cesar lors du passage du Rubicon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Les astres et moi…_

**XXIe siècle**

Ce matin- là, je me réveillai au son de la radio, prudemment programmée la veille dans le dessein de prendre mon temps pour me préparer à la rencontre avec la formidable Lady Catherine. Avant de m'extraire de mon lit douillet, mes oreilles captèrent, presque malgré moi, mon horoscope... « Célibataire, _[oui, oui, c'est bien moi]_ un retour de passion pourrait très bien surgir aujourd'hui et bouleverser votre existence _[oh, oui, j'adorerais ça !]_. Vénus bien aspectée vous ménagera une forte chance de rencontrer l'amour avant les douze coups de minuit _[Et pourquoi si tard ? Pourquoi pas maintenant…?]_. Tenez-vous prêt(e) pour réagir dans le bon sens; pas de gaffes! "Cherchez, et vous trouverez »: voilà qui devrait être votre devise dans votre quête de l'âme sœur _[Oups, le grand amour, aujourd'hui, parfait…quoique…]_. Mais attention, cependant, il est possible que vous passiez par une phase de réflexion etde mutationsur le plan amoureux _[Bien mon genre ça, le laisser filer à force d'hésitations !]_. À moins que vous ne fassiez une rencontre qui vous déstabilisera profondément. »

Ma foi, les volontés astrales et autres cassandres m'attendront, car je dois maintenant passer à l'action ! D'une poussée déterminée, je me suis plantée sur mes deux pieds, dont la nudité me permit d'apprécier le velouté du parquet ornant cette chambre. J'ai toujours été sensible aux sensations que procure le contact avec la matière, comme une confirmation de mes propres limites corporelles, une conscience exacerbée de mon corps. J'ai gardé des souvenirs très anciens de mes explorations sensorielles, comme une collection de plaisirs sensuels personnels. Mon corps a toujours su manifester ses désirs, comme une volonté immuable, presque incontrôlable. Toutefois, n'imaginez pas que je passe mon temps à palper tout ce qui se trouve à portée de mains ! Au fil des années, j'ai appris à maîtriser mes pulsions mais comme un gourmand savoure son carré de chocolat, je m'autorise une sensation fugitive à travers une caresse discrète…

Pour en revenir à ce qui m'amène en ce lieu inédit, dans cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne, je m'étire mollement avant de glisser sur le froid carrelage de cette incroyable salle de bains. La très fortunée Lady Catherine de Bourgh m'a embauchée pour les vacances de printemps, afin d'assister sa fille, Anne (dois- je l'appeler Lady elle aussi ? ou cela se transmet- il au décès du parent ?) pour rattraper un retard scolaire important. Lorsque j'ai rencontré le secrétaire particulier de l'ineffable Dame, un certain M. Collins, j'ai cru comprendre, entre deux éloges dégoulinants d'obséquiosité, que la jeune fille souffrait d'un mal chronique responsable d'une carence pédagogique. Finalement, après plusieurs entretiens, ils ont pris la décision que je ferai un essai pour les prochains congés. Me voici donc, aujourd'hui, mardi 08 mai 2012, bénéficiant des largesses de M. et Mme Collins. Leur domicile consistait en une maison confortable attenante à la propriété de la fameuse Lady, veuve de feu Lord de Bourgh, issu lui- même d'une longue lignée de gentilshommes.

Lorsque je posai un premier pied, délicatement chaussé cette fois, dans l'entrée prétentieuse du château, je me pris à douter de ce qui m'avait semblé à première vue une bonne idée. Tout ici démontrait avec ostentation la vanité intergénérationnelle de la lignée des De Bourgh. Jusqu'à la domesticité elle-même pétrie de manières suffisantes, ce qui banalisait la fatuité de M. Collins. Un malaise avait envahi tout mon être, je cherchais un argument décisif me permettant de prendre la fuite, de renoncer dignement à cet engagement quand je sentis une présence quasi spectrale. Une créature d'une maigreur infernale me fixait de ses grands yeux sombres. _« Mlle Bennet ?_ Sa voix s'approchait davantage du soupir que du langage articulé.

-_Oh, pardonnez- moi…oui, je suis bien Elisabeth Bennet. Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance…Mlle de Bourgh, je présume ?_ Réussis- je à rebondir. J'espérais ne pas laisser mon regard s'alourdir sur cette frêle silhouette, tout d'abord de peur qu'elle ne se brise sous le poids de celui- ci mais aussi, peut- être, parce que je ne souhaitais pas qu'elle se croit un objet de curiosité malsaine.

_- Vous avez raison, Mlle Bennet. Cependant j'ajouterais que je suis la première ravie ici de faire une rencontre aussi…revigorante._ Le bas de son visage s'allongea dans une tentative éprouvante de sourire. Ses yeux avaient conservé leur noirceur inexpressive.

_-Mesdemoiselles, je constate inopinément que vous avez déjà procédé aux présentations ! Toutefois, je me réjouis de l'obligation, due à mon statut privilégié, de les réitérer auprès de la très respectable et non moins respectée Lady Catherine. »_ _[Oh, s'il pouvait seulement s'étouffer en se gargarisant de ses flatteries répugnantes !] _L'emphatique M. Collins me fit frissonner…d'horreur. Je reculai de quelques pas, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma future élève dont le regard ne m'avait pas quitté. Je m'interrogeai donc sur la salubrité mentale des habitants de Rosings Park, entre cette figure fantomatique et cette créature servile (et avilissante), mes premières impressions s'avéraient, disons, plutôt _mitigées_. La vue, d'abord périphérique, d'une autre personne, silencieuse, s'affirma enfin et me força à diriger mon attention vers elle. La grandeur incarnée, digne des panégyriques de l'odieux bonhomme qui se vantait à longueur de temps d'être à son service. D'autres qualificatifs me vinrent à l'esprit « glaciale, létale », telle Méduse son regard avait probablement le pouvoir de vous pétrifier, sans aucun remord, ni hésitation de sa part. Mais où avais- je mis les pieds ? Dans quel affreux traquenard, palais des horreurs m'étais- je enfermée moi- même ? L'appât du gain m'avait motivée. Mes études ne me permettaient guère de gagner ma vie correctement, hors ma famille n'appartenait pas non plus à un milieu très favorisé. Mes choix se résumaient à accepter ou…me résigner à retourner chez ma mère pendant les vacances. Inconcevable. Je dois admettre qu'en plus de ma manie de collectionner les sensations, j'absorbe toutes sortes d'émotions : les miennes et surtout celles des autres. A mon insu même, j'observe et analyse en permanence tous les débordements aussi bien que le plus subtil tressaillement. Ce que je perçus alors au contact de ce trio morbide m'inspirait quelques sentiments de l'ordre de la crainte, de l'aversion mais également un intérêt croissant pour ce qui se jouait entre eux, en particulier autour de la plus jeune.

L'hôtesse démontra rapidement et avec un brio incontestable, sa froideur affective, son désintérêt remarquable pour les sentiments d'autrui, sa propre fille compris. Ce constat provoqua quasi instantanément chez moi, une inclination fulgurante envers cette adolescente visiblement perdue dans les limbes, telle un fantôme cherchant la paix de l'âme. Cependant, ce n'est qu'au moment du déjeuner que je sus irrémédiablement de quoi elle souffrait. Ce mal implacable qui consume notre civilisation où la mort investit des corps jeunes et bien portants en les affamant sciemment, délibérément, dessinant la parabole de l'ultime soumission à la férule d'un esprit tout- puissant. Mes yeux toujours à l'affût d'un sujet d'analyse avait décelé tous les rituels entourant ce qui tenait d'une incroyable cérémonie : sa parfaite maîtrise de la dissimulation d'aliments, sa parodie de mastication interminable, le contrôle extatique de la faim qui ne devait pas manquer de l'assaillir alors que les mets les plus appétissants siégeaient à ses côtés, grotesque tentation pour une telle ascèse. Mon propre plaisir véniel avait perdu sa saveur, un goût de cendres infestait mon palais et je désirais ardemment que le glas sonne la fin de ce supplice infligé à tout être à peu prés sain, du moins en apparence. J'en étais probablement la seule représentante à cette table, ce jour- là.

Ma principale préoccupation consistait, impérativement, dans l'évitement pathologique de la grande Dame et son valet. Cela devait s'avérer fort délicat dans la mesure où j'avais accepté d'enseigner quelques disciplines à la progéniture de la première et où je logeais chez le dernier. Toutefois, la demoiselle poursuivait clairement le même objectif, ce qui nous permit d'unir nos volontés, nos énergies et de développer du même coup une complicité assez spontanée.

Notre premier entretien me fit entrevoir les brillantes facultés de ce jeune esprit tourmenté, Anne de Bourgh possédait une intelligence stimulante pour un professeur. Curieuse, voire avide, elle semblait ne se satisfaire que de nourritures intellectuelles, aspirant au statut de « pur esprit » et dédaignant tout asservissement corporel. Un autre élément de cette énigme me troublait : elle cumulait les paradoxes, elle s'était construite autour de son ambivalence. Elle réussissait à incarner simultanément la beauté et la laideur, la froideur affective là où je percevais un bouillonnement émotionnel intense, un désir farouche de tout contrôler comme une pensée magique caractéristique de l'enfance. Elle n'était que contrastes et impossibilités : comment un être intelligent peut-il croire qu'il peut survivre dans de telles conditions, infligées par lui- même ? Ses failles provoquaient aussi des sentiments opposés chez ses interlocuteurs, fascination et aversion, empathie et incompréhension, compassion et agacement. Je décidai d'emblée de lui tendre un miroir en lui proposant l'étude d'un personnage emblématique aussi torturé qu'elle : Antigone, en français s'il vous plaît. Indomptable, voilà certainement, le terme qui leur convenait le mieux. Je lui présentai donc Antigone* comme celle qui se révolte contre sa propre ascendance, la loi injuste, le destin, jusqu' à un trépas précoce affiché comme le symbole inaliénable de sa résistance, une force vive vouée à la mort pour pouvoir vivre au- delà.

La journée me réservait encore quelques surprises…et pas des moindres.

Pour continuer sur une tonalité plus riante, je fis part des heureux présages que les forces occultes m'avaient assignée pour aujourd'hui. _« Elisabeth, il est de mon devoir de vous informer que vous devriez vous préparer dès maintenant à rencontrer non pas un, mais deux prétendants potentiels. J'évoque la venue imminente de mes remarquables cousins : Richard et William._ Répliqua ma docile compagne, une drôle de lueur dans son regard.

-_Que pouvez- vous m'en dire Anne, ressemblent- ils à votre mère?_ Ces mots dépassèrent la frontière de mes lèvres, avant toute possibilité de censure, come souvent, presque toujours.

-_Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous- même, Elisabeth ! Je pourrais savourer tranquillement chaque moment de cette rencontre opportune ! »_ Incrédule, je fixais le visage enfin animé de la demoiselle. Elle se moquait gentiment de moi ! Nous avions donc avancé à pas de géant dans notre relation…Des éclats de voix, graves, traversèrent notre intermède récréatif et nous ramenèrent à la réalité du moment. Mes soupirants, qui s'ignoraient encore, s'apprêtaient à faire leurs premiers pas dans ma vie !

Les jours suivants, je ne sus plus où donner de la tête, mon corps encaissait stimulus sur stimulus à un rythme effréné. Mon esprit enregistrait lui aussi un amoncellement hétéroclite d'informations, je me sentis littéralement épuisée au bout de quelques heures, entraînée dans ce tourbillon humain : le trop séduisant Richard si prêt de me faire tomber, l'inénarrable Lady de glace, le cuistre de service affublé du titre de « secrétaire particulier », et…le _ténébreux, l'inconsolé, le prince de Pemberley à la tour abolie et dont la seule étoile est morte et le luth constellé porte le soleil noir de la Mélancolie **_… et ainsi de suite.

Il m'était maintenant nécessaire de prendre quelque repos avant l'explosion qui menaçait vivement mon être. La migraine avait déjà lancé ses rets et montait à l'assaut de mon crâne. Je pris congé et me réfugiai dans ma chambre au presbytère où je succombai béatement à un sommeil terriblement tentateur. Pour me réveiller en fanfare quelques heures plus tard, probablement en début de soirée. Le carillon de la porte d'entrée retentit, lugubre avertissement de ce qui allait suivre…Que n'ai- je écouté ce pressentiment larvé aux tréfonds de mes méninges?

_**A suivre**_

* **Antigone** (mythologie grecque) : Fille issue de l'inceste commis par Oedipe et Jocaste, descendante d'une lignée maudite. Parmi toutes les informations que l'on peut recueillir à son sujet, voici les plus importantes :

Elle a accompagné sur les chemins d'errance, son père Œdipe alors qu'il s'était crevé les yeux en apprenant qu'il avait épousé sa propre mère et qu'ils avaient enfanté ensemble.

Elle a désobéi à son oncle Créon, roi de Thèbes, qui condamne au châtiment ultime toute personne qui prendrait soin de la dépouille de l'un des frères d'Antigone (qui avait combattu à mort leur propre frère Etéocle, pour exercer le pouvoir), Polynice qu'il laisse en pâture aux charognards en guise d'exemple pour tous les traîtres à la cité. Lorsque finalement, Créon se laisse infléchir, ce n'est que pour découvrir qu'elle s'est pendue. Vous pouvez lire la pièce de Jean Anouilh, écrite et jouée pendant l'Occupation (1944).

** **El Desdichado**, Gérard de Nerval, Les chimères :

Je suis le Ténébreux, - le Veuf, - l'Inconsolé,  
Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour abolie :  
Ma seule Etoile est morte, - et mon luth constellé  
Porte le Soleil noir de la Mélancolie.

Dans la nuit du Tombeau, Toi qui m'as consolé,  
Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie,  
La fleur qui plaisait tant à mon cœur désolé,  
Et la treille où le Pampre à la Rose s'allie.

Suis-je Amour ou Phébus ?... Lusignan ou Biron ?  
Mon front est rouge encor du baiser de la Reine;  
J'ai rêvé dans la Grotte où nage la sirène...

Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron :  
Modulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée  
Les soupirs de la Sainte et les cris de la Fée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

«Qu'est-ce que signifie «apprivoiser»?

-C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie «créer des liens»… […] Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde… […]

«S'il te plaît…apprivoise- moi! Dit- il» (dixit le renard)

Extrait de Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint- Exupery.

**Le deuxième jour…**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières ce matin, ce fut son premier acte de résistance. En effet, il dut lutter contre la violence du souvenir des évènements de la veille, la brûlure de l'humiliation qui étreignait sa poitrine et la sensation de vaciller au bord d'un gouffre. Son désir le portait à embrasser à tout prix l'oubli total. S'il gardait les yeux fermés, peut- être…pourrait- il disparaître…

Sa première intention dirigea son regard vers l'écritoire afin de réfléchir au moyen le plus opportun de lui délivrer la lettre qu'il avait rageusement écrite la veille, en réparation à ce que son honneur de _gentleman_ avait enduré un peu plus tôt. Il fronça les sourcils, se releva dans le lit et balaya compulsivement l'ensemble de la chambre. Qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais où diable se trouvait- il? A qui appartenait cette pièce où rien ne lui était familier? D'ailleurs en prêtant davantage attention aux détails, il découvrit des objets insolites et absolument inconnus de lui. Le mobilier lui- même semblait particulièrement étrange… Ses souvenirs de la veille affluant, il n'y vit aucun élément en capacité de donner un sens à ce dont il était témoin. La moindre forme, le moindre ornement témoignaient de l'incroyable bizarrerie de ce lieu… Il bondit hors du lit et croisa son propre regard dans la psyché lui faisant face, il prit alors conscience de sa quasi nudité! Oh, Seigneur! Il se rappelait parfaitement s'être couché vêtu de sa chemise de nuit comme chaque soir et là! Là… il portait un genre de culottes très courtes, révélant le haut de ses cuisses et son abdomen! Et rien d'autre pour couvrir les autres parties de son corps! Comment cela était- il possible? La consternation s'était abattue sur son esprit, il se saisit de la couverture et la drapa autour de ses épaules, dans l'éventualité où son valet entrerait dans la chambre afin de l'aider à se préparer. Ce qu'il contempla dans la salle de bains (du moins ce qu'il comprit comme telle), le laissa pantois…cependant après quelques essais plus ou moins fructueux, il réussit à se laver et utiliser les commodités de façon adéquate, enfin autant qu'il pouvait le présumer. Des flaques de lumière radieuse éclaboussaient la pièce, l'obligeant à détourner le regard vers l'intérieur, ce qui le plongeait dans un désarroi dévastateur car tout l'affolait, chaque objet dont l'emploi restait à deviner. Toutes les formes adoptaient les lois rigoureuses de la géométrie: tout ici s'avérait carré, rectangulaire, rond, cubique, épousant la perfection des angles droits ou des rondeurs idéales. Ses mains avaient effleuré, palpé, caressé, froissé, tapoté, ouvert, fermé, entrouvert, déplacé, soupesé une grande quantité d'objets mais il n'avait percé que quelques mystères à force de tentatives «essai- erreur». Son esprit avait catalogué les différentes sortes de sentiments qu'il éprouvait: de l'incrédulité à la méfiance, en passant par la peur et un profond accablement. Il était littéralement bouleversé, craignait d'avoir sombré définitivement dans la folie hallucinatoire. Son inspection de l'intérieur mais aussi de l'extérieur (depuis la fenêtre de la chambre) n'avait pas permis d'éclaircir son trouble puisque la vue du parc lui avait semblé très familière, il pensait toujours séjourner à Rosings. L'hypothèse de l'aliénation mentale s'imposait toutefois, sinon comment expliquer ces inclusions de la réalité dans son délire? De quelle obscure zone de son cerveau perturbé pouvaient bien émaner ces images si réalistes et si étranges? En revanche, ses sensations corporelles n'affichaient aucune altération. Il sursauta et manqua heurter le secrétaire, sur lequel il avait jeté sa passion la veille, au son d'une étrange musique exsudant d'un petit objet de forme rectangulaire, de couleur sombre, en...verre? Cet ustensile paraissait trembler, non pas le meuble, non, ce petit rectangle seulement. Oh, mon Dieu! Qui allait être en mesure de l'aider à recouvrer la raison? Les tourments amoureux lui avaient- ils infliger la mort psychique? Un bouleversement intime, profond provoquait-il de telles déprédations sur une intelligence aussi rationnelle, si solide que la sienne? La faculté de se remettre en question était- elle compatible avec la confusion mentale?

Fitzwilliam Darcy avait rarement connu de tels affres, il ne serait pas excessif d'affirmer que JAMAIS il n'avait douté de sa raison, non vraiment en aucun cas il n'avait soupçonné l'éventualité d'un tel déclin. Une branche malade au sein de son illustre famille lui avait- elle été dissimulée? Aucun mouvement, aucune stratégie ne lui paraissaient plus pertinents que d'autres possibilités. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile, le regard dans le vide lorsque, soudain, une voix qu'il connaissait bien résonna derrière la porte de la chambre «Willy boy, vieille chose paresseuse! Vas-tu te lever? Attends- tu que je vienne te tirer du lit?» La voix de baryton de Richard vibrait juste derrière lui, derrière cette maudite porte qui ne tarderait pas à s'ouvrir et laisser découvrir son dénuement. Il s'empara de nouveau de la couverture abandonnée provisoirement le temps de ses explorations anxieuses. Il était déjà trop tard, la porte s'était effacée pour permettre à un homme de haute stature de pénétrer en trombe dans la pièce. «Ça alors, que fais- tu enroulé dans une couverture? Tu n'es pas un peu âgé pour triturer d'un...doudou? Un grand sourire traversait le visage rayonnant de celui qui ressemblait de façon stupéfiante à Richard, tout en étant différent.

-Je...je suis souffrant, enfin...je crois...Balbutia Fitzwilliam, de plus en plus troublé, voire au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Je veux bien te croire, mon vieux. Tu es vraiment très pâle, ou plutôt gris. Tu as de la fièvre? Richard s'avançait déjà la main tendue vers son front, sûrement dans le dessein de vérifier la température corporelle de son cousin, qui en voulant échapper à cette velléité bienveillante, s'empêtra dans la couverture et chut lamentablement sur le sol avec peu d'élégance et grand bruit.

-Ouch! Enfer et damnation! Laissa échapper Darcy, définitivement humilié et entravé dans son linge bien encombrant. Il se remit sur pieds aussi prestement et dignement qu'il le pût. Son vis-à-vis affichait un subtil mélange d'inquiétude et la retenue d'un sourire.

-Tu parais bien étrange ce matin, William. Depuis quand jures- tu aussi élégamment? Enfer et damnation! Je t'accorde que cela en jette mais tout de même cela reste désuet. Répliqua le sosie de son cousin. Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, je dois savoir si tu es suffisamment en forme pour te rendre à notre rendez- vous, qu'en penses- tu?

-Euh, j'ai besoin d'être éclairé sur ce rendez- vous...Je crains d'en avoir omis les détails. Il luttait de toutes ses forces, ne sachant comment se comporter. Depuis quand son cousin le tutoyait- il? Était-ce réciproque? C'était de pire en pire, tout lui rappelait combien il se sentait inadapté et seul, terriblement vulnérable.

-Oh, effectivement, cela va mal! Nous avons fixé ce rendez- vous hier en accord avec la charmante Lizzie. Je crois qu'il est préférable de tout annuler et de te faire examiner par un médecin voire t'emmener aux urgences. Marmonna sérieusement Richard, les sourcils froncés.

-Non! Pardonnez- moi, je préfère rester alité, je pense avoir besoin de repos plutôt que d'un médecin. Mais ne v...te préoccupe pas plus de ma personne et euh présente mes excuses à euh notre obligée. Se défendit maladroitement Darcy.

-Très bien mais sache que je te téléphonerai dans le courant de la journée, alors cette fois-ci, je te demanderais de bien vouloir décrocher. Richard regardait avec insistance ce curieux petit objet qui avait émis quelques notes de musique un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

-Oui, euh... et bien si je suis à même de le faire, je v...te répondrais. Conclut à bout de forces, Fitzwilliam.

-A tout à l'heure, William et surtout prends soin de toi.»

A quel mal insidieux avait succombé son esprit? Ses perceptions étaient gravement altérées: il ne pouvait plus se fier à ses yeux, ni à ses oreilles, ni à son intellect. Il jeta son corps sur le lit, envahi par le désespoir, totalement incapable de savoir ce qui lui serait bénéfique. La course folle de ses pensées consuma de précieuses minutes. Cependant, si Richard était présent, cela signifiait également qu'il risquait de rencontrer sa tante, sa cousine...Il décida de les éviter à tout prix, ce qui équivalait à sortir, à prendre la fuite certes mais ses ressources actuelles ne lui permettaient guère d'affronter Lady Catherine. La difficulté suivante tenait dans le choix de sa tenue car s'il avait découvert des vêtements, il manquait d'assurance concernant la manière appropriée dont il devait les porter, les assortir. Il se remémora l'apparence de celui qu'il présumait être son cousin. Il enfila ce qui semblait constituer des sous- vêtements puis une paire de pantalons, des chaussures basses et mit une touche finale avec ce qui ressemblait à une chemise, sans gilet, sans veste, sans cravate. Il évita de se regarder trop longtemps dans le miroir car sa pudeur lui dictait l'inadéquation de son apparence (débraillée), sa coiffure au même titre que la disparition de ses favoris l'inquiétait également mais la nécessité impérieuse de s'extraire de la demeure primait. Il espérait, téméraire à l'extrême, ne croiser les pas de personne, du moins conséquente.

La chaleur précoce de ce printemps le prit par surprise, il se déplaçait d'un pas rapide, afin d'esquiver toute confrontation avec qui que ce soit. Il s'était engouffré dans le vaste bois qui agrémentait une grande partie de Rosings Park. La disposition des ombres le renseignait sur l'écoulement du temps, la faim qui le tenaillait confirma qu'il était très probablement proche de l'heure du dîner. Décontenancé, perdu, il hésitait à retourner vers la résidence des de Bourgh car cela impliquait certaines complications. Il se résolut pourtant à rentrer, en faisant un détour par le presbytère, juste pour vérifier... Alors qu'il avait pris sa décision, il fut interpelé par cette malheureuse créature qui ne s'adressait à lui qu'en se courbant, à tout point de vue. «M. Darcy, Oh, que de merveilles recèle ce magnifique parc, n'est- ce pas M. Darcy? Bien évidemment, en tant qu'estimé neveu de Lady Catherine, vous ne pouvez aller contre cet avis?» S'émerveilla le cuistre. Son interlocuteur, plus que réticent, le toisa puis détourna son chemin afin d'éviter le fâcheux. Qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et crut de son bon droit de le poursuivre. Ce fut une erreur stratégique car les fortes pluies accompagnées de rafales de vent qui avaient soufflé les jours précédents sur le comté, avait laissé quelques traces. M. Collins, maladroit congénital, se prit dans un tas de branchages entassés au beau milieu du sentier et tenta de reprendre son équilibre en agrippant le bras de M. Darcy. Cette tentative désespérée n'eut pour résultat qu'aggraver leur situation puisque le premier se retrouva allongé de tout son long dans une flaque boueuse, avec un Darcy passablement agacé et pour le moins stupéfait, qui dut se résigner à lui proposer son aide et à souffrir la logorrhée de celui qui lui vouait désormais une admiration sans borne pour la bonté dont il avait fait preuve à l'instant. Le pauvre Collins était à mille lieux d'imaginer la raison pour laquelle son illustre compagnon ne pipait mot face à ses remerciements si bien tournés. Quant à Darcy, il résistait tant bien que mal à son désir puissant de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il savait intimement qu'il avait déjà vécu cette scène, la veille. Tout correspondait depuis l'heure jusqu'aux protagonistes, en passant par le lieu mais avec cette touche d'étrangeté qui le submergeait depuis son réveil. A mesure que la journée s'écoulait, la confusion s'installait, s'épaississait. Totalement plongé dans le tumulte de sa conscience, il ne prit pas garde et se trouva subitement à la porte du presbytère, le bras agrippé par l'odieux pasteur qui ne le lâchait plus et l'entraînait fermement à l'intérieur.

Il crut alors défaillir à la vue de celle qui l'avait si cruellement blessé quelques heures plus tôt...

_**A suivre**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Bonjour, comme toujours je remercie les lectrices qui expriment directement leur intérêt par leurs commentaires, qui me permettent d'obtenir un retour direct sur la qualité de ce que je produis, alors du fond du coeur: mes hommages reconnaissants à Gwladys, Miriamme, Laura, France- Ena! Je vous invite par la même occasion à aller découvrir leus profils et les récits qu'elles ont elles- mêmes écrits.

Bonne lecture à tous/ toutes.

Votre dévouée, Calazzi;

«Si le temps n'est qu'illusion, alors les illusions ne durent qu'un temps.» Khalil Gibran

**Deuxième jour, suite…**

Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais fait sa connaissance, Darcy ne m'exaspéra pas dès son arrivée, il semblait absolument perdu, égaré, démuni, désemparé...Richard m'avait confié son inquiétude pour la santé de son cousin ce matin. Il avait décrit son état comme «préoccupant», puis s'était agacé lorsqu'il avait dû faire face, à moult reprises, à la messagerie de son téléphone bien qu'il l'ait instamment prié de décrocher à son appel. Cela avait accéléré notre retour depuis les rives du lac jusqu'à Hunsford. J'embrassais d'ailleurs la joue de Richard pour le saluer, quand nous nous retrouvâmes en présence de William apparemment otage du déplaisant Collins. Quelle expression curieuse, stupéfiante avait investi le séduisant visage de Darcy, créature habituellement froide, complètement centrée sur lui- même! Ah, les mots me manquent pour décrire une telle incrédulité? Le plus troublant résidait dans son insistance à ne regarder que moi, moi seule. Comme si j'avais commis l'impensable...le crime le plus odieux, le plus atroce que vous puissiez imaginer. J'incarnais Hannibal Lecter, Dexter Morgan, Jack l'éventreur, tous à la fois et plus encore! Mon embarras avait anesthésié mes aptitudes motrices et intellectuelles, j'aurais souhaité disparaître, ne plus brûler sous le feu de son regard enfiévré et accusateur. Seigneur, pour qui se prenait- il? Avait- il abusé des plaisirs prétentieux du haut de sa tour d'ivoire? Ce n'était pas une tâche sur le bout de mon nez qui pouvait motiver une telle fascination malsaine...Mon Dieu, j'avais au moins trois têtes!

Ce matin encore, mon avenir me promettait que «de profonds chamboulements se sont produits récemment dans votre vie. C'est pourquoi vous aspirerez maintenant à la tranquillité.» Cependant, la sirupeuse voix de ma Pythie susurra en complément: « Toutefois, vous redoublerez d'efforts pour que la routine ne s'installe pas dans votre vie. Célibataire, même si la solitude vous pèse, évitez de vous engager dans une relation dont vous aurez bien du mal, ensuite, à vous libérer.» Ah, si seulement… Pour une fois je m'interrogeai sur le message astral et sa pertinence, parce que question _« chamboulements », il semblerait que la coupe allait déborder!_

_«Monsieur Richard! J'étais justement parti m'enquérir de votre personne quand un regrettable incident m'a poussé à rebrousser chemin. Bien heureusement, votre estimé cousin m'a secouru, toutefois, je ne voudrais pas laisser échapper ma chance. Pourriez- vous m'accompagner au 1er étage dans mon bureau personnel? Il s'agit d'une affaire de grande importance, pour laquelle votre illustre tante, Lady Catherine, m'a mandaté._ Exhala le poussif secrétaire, de nouveau tout gonflé de sa propre importance.

-_M. Collins, cet entretien ne peut-il être différé, je crains que mon cousin n'ait besoin de soins urgents et..._

-_Non, Richard, je me porte plutôt bien, enfin mieux, je préfère attendre ici la fin de votre tête-à-tête pour que nous rentrions ensemble._ Les mots sortaient précipitamment de sa bouche, ce qui était tout aussi surprenant que ce dont j'avais été témoin quelques minutes plus tôt.

-_Ne vous inquiétez pas Richard, je resterai auprès de lui pendant votre absence. _Répondis- je spontanément. Peut- être eus- je dû réfléchir mais le mal était fait, je devais assumer mes propos inconsidérés maintenant...

-_William, puis- je vous proposer mon aide? Vous semblez euh désorienté..._

-_Je vous prie de me pardonner miss Élisabeth, j'ai bien peur d'être légèrement souffrant aujourd'hui._ Après avoir enduré l'embrasement de son regard lors de son arrivée, je ne parvenais plus à le croiser. Il paraissait extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme si ma présence souillait l'air qu'il inhalait.

-_Vous aurais- je offenser d'une quelconque manière?_ La moutarde me montait au nez, je préférais des insultes directes à un évitement accablant de silence. M'enquis- je auprès de celui qui me fuyait littéralement.

-_Grands dieux!_ Eut- il le temps de protester avant que je n'intervienne à nouveau.

_-Oh, allons cessez cela William! Vous parlez comme plus personne ne le fait depuis deux cents ans et...et votre, enfin, votre tenue vestimentaire ne correspond pas à vos habitudes. Vous semblez ne pas être vous- même pour tout dire. Comment vous sentez- vous?_

-_Je suis légèrement souffrant mais rien d'alarmant miss..._

_-Ah, non! Si vous m'appelez encore une fois miss Élisabeth, je vous interpelle par votre nom Darcy! Bon, ceci clairement dit, expliquez- moi pourquoi vous m'avez jeté ce drôle de regard tout à l'heure._ L'intimai- je, je m'étais rapprochée et lui faisais face, les bras croisés et les yeux radicalement plantés dans les siens.

Je n'avais jamais vu un homme se décomposer aussi rapidement, aussi complètement.

_-William! Que se passe-t-il?_ Je crois que j'ai crié parce que Mme Collins est accourue pour apporter son aide.

-_Lizzie, que se passe-t-il? Oh, William, asseyez- vous, vous semblez prêt à vous évanouir!_ Sa réaction ne me soulagea nullement mais je me sentis moins seule face à cette scène incompréhensible.

-_Charlotte, il a besoin de respirer, je vais défaire son col de chemise._ Alors que je m'apprêtais à effectuer le simple geste annoncé, ses doigts avaient saisi mes poignets, fermement, avec une violence contenue mais palpable.

_-Non, je vous en conjure, ne me touchez pas!_ Il s'était redressé, livide, le regard aussi sévère qu'une allégorie de la justice_, Vous n'y pensez pas! Ce serait si...si incorrect et...compromettant!_

-_Charlotte, je crois qu'il est vraiment temps d'aller chercher Richard. Murmurais- je à mon hôtesse.__William, je vous promets de pas m'approcher de vous si vous consentez à vous asseoir et à reprendre votre calme, s'il vous plaît.»_ J'étais même prête à me jeter à ses genoux pour qu'il obtempère, tellement j'étais désireuse de l'apaiser. S'il m'avait paru perturbé de prime abord, maintenant il me donnait l'impression d'être sous l'emprise d'une drogue hallucinatoire...J'étais complètement apeurée mais je tentais de lui dissimuler l'impact que ses actes fous détenaient sur mes propres pensées. Je n'avais plus le temps d'analyser, je me contentais de réagir à cette hypersensibilité, que tout exacerbait mais qui ne ressemblait en rien au Darcy que j'avais longuement observé ces derniers jours (oui, bon, je le trouvais objectivement _intéressant_ à examiner...malgré sa rudesse parfois rebutante). Son état vestimentaire m'avait tout autant surprise que ses dernières paroles: il avait boutonné sa chemise à manches longues (tendues scrupuleusement au ras des poignets) jusqu'en haut puis avait relevé son col comme s'il avait voulu couvrir intégralement son cou; malgré la chaleur exaspérante de ce printemps anglais, il avait revêtu un pantalon trop chaud, avait visiblement omis d'enfiler des chaussettes...Je ne savais que dire, que faire, que penser. Je me contentais de le regarder à la dérobée, comme fascinée par cette étrange performance dont j'avais été un témoin privilégié.

Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps assis sur sa chaise, de plus en plus agité, il s'était relevé pour parcourir de long en large la petite pièce récemment rafraîchie selon les indications de sa tante. Ces deux figurants restaient, semblant en harmonie, immuablement silencieux. Intérieurement, il tentait désespérément de se raccrocher à une pensée cohérente, du moins en apparence. Comment pouvait- il croire en ce que ses yeux lui rapportaient? Il avait ressenti les mille blessures infligées par la jalousie à la vue de miss Élisabeth déposant un baiser sur la joue de Richard, en présence de divers témoins dont le vil informateur de sa tante! Puis son esprit dériva vers des images intimes bien plus troublantes, _elle_ était scandaleusement vêtue, ou plutôt dévêtue...Il peinait à avaler sa salive en visualisant en pensée (il n'osait plus la regarder) ses épaules délicatement arrondies, le mouvement soyeux de sa robe (sous- robe?) légère le long de hum…gorge rythmé par sa respiration légèrement haletante...et enfin l'oscillation du tissu en accord avec chaque mouvement de ses hanches...Seigneur, il bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur ses...jambes! Sa peau satinée, autant qu'il pouvait en juger, attirait de façon irrépressible son regard, appelant les caresses.

Il avait dû se détourner d'elle, emprisonnant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Et tous ces gens si unanimes dans leur étrangeté, mais également dans leur hâte à le juger «inadapté», lui! Soudain, il sut que le paramètre détonnant de cette affolante combinaison ne dépendait pas de sa raison mais d'un élément externe: le temps. Lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy, était subitement anachronique! Il lui fallait absolument connaître la date du jour! _«Quel jour sommes- nous?_ Demanda-t-il brusquement.

-_Je vous demande pardon?_ Fut la seule réponse intelligible que je pus formuler.

-_Quel jour exact sommes- nous?_ Le bon vieux Darcy, arrogant pointait de nouveau le bout de son nez...

-_Mardi 08 mai_. Je gardais mon calme tant bien que mal.

_-De quelle année?_

-_Mais enfin, Darcy, que cherchez- vous? Vous m'insultez constamment mais là vous dépassez les bornes!_ Il me rendait hargneuse, en quelques mots.

-_S'il vous plaît miss Élisabeth._ Il s'était fait implorant, comme envahi par cette urgence, une question de vie ou de mort, ses yeux accrochés à la commissure de mes lèvres.

-_2012, voilà vous êtes satisfait?_ J'avais envie de le mordre rageusement, au creux palpitant de son cou...Oups, quelle drôle d'idée?

_-Oh, Mon Dieu!_ Lui échappa bien involontairement.

_-Et alors, vous vous attendiez à quoi?_ J'étais tout de même abasourdie par ce qui était soit une interprétation magistrale, soit un pédalage désespéré d'un esprit en pleine déstructuration.

-_Je...je ne sais pas.»_ Ce Darcy- là semblait sincère dans son aveu d'ignorance.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me lever et de m'approcher de lui. Mes mains posées sur son bras en un geste d'apaisement mais je sentis immédiatement la tension soudaine, brutale gagner tout son corps, en réaction à ce contact que je lui avais clairement imposé. J'ôtais promptement ce qui m'appartenait de sa personne, choquée d'avoir initié une telle aversion.

Lorsque Richard et son crapaud, euh le bien nommé Collins me rejoignirent, William, où du moins ce qu'il en restait avait déjà disparu non sans s'être incliné pour prendre congé à l'ancienne mode. Son cousin se mit en route immédiatement dans l'espoir de le retrouver le plus rapidement possible, sans un mot.

En un instant à la fois infime et dilaté, il avait saisi l'impossibilité de sa situation! Il avait quitté le XVIIIe siècle...pour le XXIe...Il aurait peut- être préféré croire aux divagations de son esprit vacillant sous le coup de la passion violemment repoussée par celle qui l'avait inspirée.

Que pouvait bien signifier une telle brèche dans le monde rationnel qu'il s'était construit? Quel phénomène avait provoqué et rendu possible cette circonstance incroyable? Ses jambes le portèrent jusqu'à sa chambre à Rosings où il fut tenter de s'écrouler, hésitant entre les larmes de peur, la colère, le désespoir rageur. Il avait quasiment bousculé son cousin lorsqu'il s'était élancé dans l'escalier monumental qui ornait l'entrée principale, il avait marmonné quelques excuses sans lui jeter un regard, de peur de trahir sa détresse. Malgré l'épuisement psychique, il ressentait vivement tout l'éventail des émotions captées à mesure qu'il se repassait le film de la journée. Il n'avait pas pu réagir adéquatement, tant la scène qui avait pris place entre eux, l'avait entraîné sur des pistes sinueuses, aux contours indéfinis et dangereux. Même s'il l'avait irrémédiablement perdue, il se devait de restaurer sa dignité ainsi que sa raison. Ses mains avaient déjà saisi ce qui lui paraissait nécessaire à l'écriture, il n'eut plus qu'à s'asseoir. Comme la première fois pour des motifs différents, ce fut une véritable délivrance. Son manque d'expérience du maniement de ces nouveaux ustensiles ne lui facilitèrent guère la tâche, alors il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil que fort tard dans la nuit, après avoir enfin terminé la lettre d'explications qu'il avait la ferme intention de lui remettre en mains propres dès le lendemain matin. Une fois mise sous pli, il la posa sur le secrétaire, le nom de sa destinataire bien visible. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

«A quatre heures, déjà, je m'agiterai et m'inquiéterai: je découvrirai le prix du bonheur! Mais si tu viens n'importe quand, je ne saurai jamais à quelle heure m'habiller le cœur...Il faut des rites.

-Qu'est- ce qu'un rite? Dit le petit prince.

-C'est aussi quelque chose de trop oublié, dit le renard. C'est ce qui fait qu'un jour est différent des autres jours, une heure, des autres heures. Il y a un rite.»

Le Petit Prince, Saint Exupery.

**Troisième jour...**

Il n'osait pas soulever ses paupières, de peur de découvrir le décor dans lequel il devrait évoluer aujourd'hui. Où se réveillerait- il? Il passa sa main droite sur sa poitrine pour découvrir qu'elle était dénudée. Alors il _sut_, irrémédiablement. Un soupir franc et massif fut expiré en signe de découragement. Il se tourna dans le lit espérant se rendormir afin de ne plus devoir affronter cette réalité nouvelle, incompréhensible. Il ne possédait aucune clé pour décoder les symboles de cette époque dans laquelle il avait été projeté sans préavis. Bien qu'il soit entouré de visages familiers, aucune de ces personnes ne lui était connue, il évoluait en _terra incognita. _Ce Richard moderne paraissait le considérer comme un proche s'il tenait compte de sa familiarité et de son inquiétude à son égard. Quant à cette _miss Élisabeth_, elle n'avait rien de commun avec celle qu'il avait ardemment admirée autrefois, à l'exception de quelques traits physiques.

Cette dernière pensée lui révéla toute la désolation dans laquelle il se tenait dans ce siècle inconnu, inamical et...impudique. Les scènes auxquelles il avait assisté, l'avait souvent choqué. Pour commencer, la façon dont son propre cousin l'avait apostrophé avant de pénétrer, sans y être invité, dans sa chambre, puis raillé librement. Sans évoquer la question de son attitude avec miss Élisabeth, avec laquelle il était certainement fiancé compte tenu qu'il l'avait laissée prendre de telles libertés devant une assistance par ailleurs nullement offensée par leurs manières si indignes! Tout criait le manque de correction, de respect de soi et d'autrui, le déballage aberrant des émotions, de la négligence vestimentaire au tutoiement quasi systématique et même leur lascivité exposée publiquement!

A force de passer en revue toutes ces images, son esprit s'était échauffé, son corps également, il se leva brusquement. Il se remémora la lettre écrite la veille, la chercha du regard ...sans succès. La même déconvenue que le jour précédent! Il explora fébrilement chaque recoin autour du meuble mais ne connut pas plus de réussite...Comment diable cela se pouvait- il? Il avait pris soin de verrouiller la porte de sa chambre afin d'éviter toute intrusion intempestive. Personne n'avait pu pénétrer dans cette pièce sans qu'il le sache, à moins que ce ne soit lui- même...? Pour quelle obscure raison ferait- il disparaître son courrier chaque nuit? Une mince feuille de papier débordant du sous- main posé stoïquement sur le secrétaire attira son attention. Curieux, il le délivra de sa cachette pour en déchiffrer le contenu, lapidaire, écrit en d'étranges caractères d'imprimerie semblait- il, en voici le contenu:

**_Le principal trait de votre caractère?_**

**_La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme?_**

**_Et chez une femme?_**

**_Le bonheur parfait, selon vous?_**

**_Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux?_**

**_Votre dernier fou rire?_**

**_Votre occupation préférée?_**

**_Si vous étiez un parfum?_**

**_Que possédez-vous de plus cher?_**

**_La faute pour laquelle vous avez le plus d'indulgence?_**

**_Qui détestez-vous vraiment?_**

**_Quel serait votre plus grand malheur?_**

**_Et votre plus grande peur?_**

**_Votre plus grand regret?_**

**_Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie?_**

**_Votre devise?_**

Chaque fois qu'il lisait une question, une réponse spontanée apparaissait à la fois dans son esprit et formulés dans les mêmes termes sur le document qu'il tenait de ses mains maintenant tremblantes. Sorcellerie, magie...technologie démoniaque du futur?

Le principal trait de votre caractère? _**La réserve**_

La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme? _**La droiture**_

Et chez une femme? _**Le désintérêt**_

Le bonheur parfait, selon vous? _**Vivre à Pemberley**_

Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux? _**Je ne sais pas, cela fait trop longtemps**_

Votre dernier fou rire? _**Jamais depuis l'enfance**_

Votre occupation préférée?_** Lire**_

Si vous étiez un parfum? _**Je ne sais pas**_

Que possédez-vous de plus cher? _**Ma famille**_

La faute pour laquelle vous avez le plus d'indulgence? _**La naïveté**_

Qui détestez-vous vraiment? _**George Wickham**_

Quel serait votre plus grand malheur? _**Rester bloqué ici**_

Et votre plus grande peur? _**Ne jamais revoir Georgiana**_

Votre plus grand regret? _**Ne pas avoir su prendre soin d'elle**_

Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie? _**La gestion de Pemberley**_

Votre devise? _**A cœur vaillant rien d'impossible.**_

Qu'était- il sensé comprendre? Ce feuillet consistait- il en la matérialisation d'une machination infernale, élaborée par un esprit malveillant? Était- ce le prolongement d'un égarement hallucinatoire, signant son entrée définitive dans la démence? Il reposa le document calmement puis reprit sa course lente à travers la chambre, la sensation de son corps en mouvement l'avait toujours aidé à réfléchir et à obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations. Pendant qu'il tournait, virait dans sa cage, le temps sourd à ses mésaventures s'écoulait immuablement. Il sursauta et manqua (encore...) heurter le secrétaire, sur lequel il avait découvert le message énigmatique quelques minutes plus tôt, au son de cette mélodie diffusée par ce petit objet de forme rectangulaire et dont le reflet laissait entrevoir un texte accompagné de chiffres. Il s'approcha prudemment du prodige, n'osant pas encore initier un contact lorsqu'il lut «Richard» sur la petite_ fenêtre_ et effleura par mégarde le mot OUI qui s'affichait juste en dessous. Il n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises...car la voix énergique de son cousin s'échappa de façon tout à fait incongrue de l'objet en question!

«_Oh, Willy boy, enfin réveillé? Nous allons finir par être en retard à notre rendez- vous!_ Le destinataire de cette tirade restait coi. Absolument abasourdi par cet enchantement. _Es- tu prêt à partir?_ La gorge serrée, il ne put articuler une syllabe. _Vieille chose paresseuse! Vas- tu te lever? Attends- tu que je vienne te tirer du lit? _Au souvenir cuisant de la veille, Fitzwilliam Darcy fut enfin en capacité de se récupérer et émit le seul mot qui avait fait irruption:

-_NON! _D'une voix éraillée, caverneuse.

-_Comment non? Non, du genre, ne viens surtout pas dans ma chambre, ou non, je ne viens pas?_ Insistait Richard.

-_J'ai passé une nuit éprouvante, je préfère rester au repos dans ma chambre aujourd'hui._ Répliqua tristement Darcy qui tentait de chasser stoïquement les souvenirs attisant le feu de son cœur.

-_Bon, comme tu voudras, mon grand. Je ne pourrais pas nier être ravi de passer une bonne partie de la journée à canoter en compagnie de la charmante Élisabeth. A ce soir alors!_»

Encore frémissant de l'incroyable expérience qu'il avait initiée, Fitzwilliam Darcy saisit le petit objet, l'enveloppa de ses grandes mains, le caressa d'abord timidement puis de façon plus téméraire... c'est alors qu'apparurent de nouveau des inscriptions comme incrustées sur la reproduction du visage d'une jeune fille à la fois semblable et différente de Georgiana! De laborieuses minutes plus tard, il avait réussi à atteindre ce qui se nommait un répertoire où un petit nombre de noms et prénoms lui paraissaient vraiment familiers. Ceux- ci étaient systématiquement reliés à une série de chiffres et une proposition de contacter ces personnes. Darcy avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'un mode de communication à distance absolument révolutionnaire. Cette découverte le plongea dans des abîmes de perplexité, de doute et même il fut longuement en butte à une peur insidieuse gagnant l'ensemble de son cortex, paralysant toute capacité réflexive. Il s'était finalement réfugié lourdement sous les draps, cherchant désespérément un sommeil lui permettant de fuir cette détestable réalité. Bien évidemment, sa quête ne le mena nullement vers les rives de l'oubli...tant désiré.

_«William? Es- tu dans ta chambre? _Un souffle sonore s'enquérait de sa présence, juste derrière la porte.

-_Oui mais je suis toujours allongé..._Malgré son avertissement, un rapide mouvement contraint cette ultime barrière protectrice à s'entrouvrir et à laisser pénétrer une créature si fine, que son ombre ne pouvait s'étirer davantage.

-_Mais que t'arrive-t-il cousin? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au lit à une heure pareille!»_

Le simple acte de parler devait lui coûter des ressources énergétiques précieuses. Fut la première pensée de Darcy alors qu'elle s'approchait en glissant (tel un spectre) effrontément vers lui. Seigneur, quelle époque! Comment une jeune fille pouvait- elle se conduire de la sorte? Cette étrange sirène décharnée tenait le rôle de sa cousine...Anne, selon toute vraisemblance. Son cœur se serra au souvenir de celle qui appartenait à une autre époque, la sienne. Il pressentit cependant qu'il pourrait bien s'attacher à cette réplique «moderne» qui lui semblait plus attachante, proche. Il parvint à contenir son désir de la chasser lorsqu'elle se posa délicatement sur son lit. Et, là, horreur, elle s'y allongea tout en discutant avec lui, de sa mère, qui telle Cerbère gardait l'entrée des Enfers, ou plutôt de Rosings. Anne le considérait manifestement comme un confident, duquel elle n'exigeait rien d'autre qu'une oreille attentive. Elle lui faisait part du marasme de ses émotions, de ses désirs si riches intellectuellement mais par contraste si pauvres humainement parlant. Le curieux rectangle vitrifié tinta de nouveau, Darcy ne se déplaçant pas, elle se leva lestement pour s'en saisir «_William, ton téléphone sonne, oh, c'est un_ _SMS de Georgie! Tiens!_ Elle lui tendait l'objet lorsque son regard se fixa sur le feuillet presque complètement dissimulé sur le secrétaire. _Qu'est- ce que c'est?_ Ses yeux affamés s'étaient déjà emparés du contenu.» Son esprit réfléchissait aux réponses qu'elle aurait pu apporter à ces questions, cependant elle se tourna vers lui afin de lui demander si elle pouvait conserver ce questionnaire. Il s'empressa de le lui offrir.

Elle était finalement partie rejoindre sa chambre quand il se découvrit une faim de loup, une sensation quasi douloureuse au creux de son ventre. L'heure affichée sur son _téléphone_ (il se gargarisait de ce nouveau mot, qu'il avait décomposé afin d'en retrouver l'étymologie) lui indiquait que la journée était bien entamée. Il dut se résoudre à s'habiller, s'il devait tirer des leçons de la veille, il était temps de les appliquer: il scruta tous ses vêtements et les choisit soigneusement en fonction de ce qu'il avait observé auprès de Richard et de M. Colins. Enfin vêtu de la parure la plus adéquate (à ses yeux), il partit en quête de la salle à manger. Cela lui prit un temps certain mais il y parvint, notamment grâce à l'intervention de l'un des domestiques de sa tante qui eut la bonté de lui indiquer le chemin le plus direct, une lueur d'inquiétude tout de même dans le regard. Une fois rassasié, Darcy changea sa disposition première et s'engagea vers la porte d'entrée afin de sortir de la résidence.

Son pas, bien qu'allongé, démontrait une certaine quiétude alors qu'il traversait le parc en direction du bois. Complètement charmé par la nature environnante, il ne prêtait guère attention à la direction de ses divagations pédestres, quand, soudain, il fut interpelé par cette malheureuse créature qui ne s'adressait à lui qu'en se courbant, à tout point de vue. «M. Darcy, Oh, que de merveilles recèle ce magnifique parc, n'est- ce pas M. Darcy? Bien évidemment, en tant qu'estimé neveu de Lady Catherine, vous ne pouvez aller contre cet avis?» S'émerveilla le cuistre. Son interlocuteur, déjà horripilé, le toisa puis détourna son chemin afin d'éviter le fâcheux. Qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et crut de son bon droit de le poursuivre. Ce fut une erreur stratégique car les fortes pluies accompagnées de rafales de vent qui avaient soufflé les jours précédents sur le comté, avait laissé quelques traces. M. Collins, maladroit congénital, se prit dans un tas de branchages entassés au beau milieu du sentier et tenta de reprendre son équilibre en agrippant le bras de M. Darcy. Cette tentative désespérée n'eut pour résultat qu'aggraver leur situation puisque le premier se retrouva allongé de tout son long dans une flaque boueuse, avec un Darcy grandement irrité et pour le moins stupéfait, qui dut se résigner à lui proposer son aide et à souffrir la logorrhée de celui qui lui vouait désormais et probablement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, une admiration sans borne pour l'extrême bonté dont il avait fait preuve à l'instant. Le pompeux Collins ne possédait pas le bon sens nécessaire à la compréhension de la situation, et surtout de la raison pour laquelle son illustre compagnon ne pipait mot face à ses remerciements si bien tournés. Quant à Darcy, il résistait tant bien que mal à son désir puissant de l'abandonner sur le champ sans tambour ni trompette. Il avait déjà vécu cette scène, la veille mais aussi le jour d'avant... Tout coïncidait: depuis l'heure jusqu'aux interprètes, en passant par le lieu exact. Il avait réussi à changer légèrement le cours des évènements ce matin. Extrêmement centré sur sa réflexion, il ne prit pas garde et se trouva subitement à la porte du presbytère, le bras agrippé par l'odieux pasteur qui ne le lâchait plus et l'entraînait fermement à l'intérieur. Encore une fois...

_**A suivre**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

_«Si tu veux un ami, apprivoise- moi!_

_-Que faut- il faire? Dit le petit prince._

_-Il faut être très patient, répondit le renard. Tu t'assoiras d'abord un peu loin de moi, comme ça, dans l'herbe. Je te regarderai du coin de l'œil et tu ne diras rien. Le langage est source de malentendu. Mais, chaque jour, tu pourras t'asseoir un peu plus près...»_

_Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint Exupéry._

**Troisième jour, suite…**

«Monsieur Richard! J'étais justement parti m'enquérir de votre personne quand un regrettable incident m'a poussé à rebrousser chemin. Bien heureusement, votre estimé cousin m'a secouru, toutefois, je ne voudrais pas laisser échapper ma chance. Pourriez- vous m'accompagner au premier étage dans mon bureau personnel? Il s'agit d'une affaire de grande importance, pour laquelle votre illustre tante, Lady Catherine, m'a mandaté.» Tel le crapaud dans la célèbre _fable_ de Jean de la Fontaine quand il s'adresse au bœuf, le servile secrétaire couvait du regard le pauvre Richard, qui se résigna à le suivre dans son antre.

Darcy n'avait pas envisagé de rencontrer ni Richard, ni miss Élisabeth, bien au contraire il les avait évité depuis son réveil. Tout à ses pensées, qui déclinaient ses possibilités restreintes de fuite, il parcourait comme un lion en cage le salon probablement récemment rajeuni sous l'autorité de sa tante. Le silence régnait, pesait au- dessus d'eux, les enveloppant de son aura. Comme statufiés, victimes d'un maléfice commun, ces deux êtres luttaient intérieurement dans une même direction. Comment s'échapper de ce que chacun d'eux endurait comme un supplice. Il était un homme conscient de sa solitude, empêtré dans des conventions méprisées par le monde dans lequel il devait avancer.

_Moi, _j' éprouvais à la fois mes propres émotions mais aussi celles que dégageait ce corps dont chaque mouvement dévoilait la nervosité en escalade et plus intrigant encore, cette animation le rendait à mes yeux…brutalement séduisant. Mon visage s'empourpra, j'en ressentais l'exquise brûlure tout en essayant mollement de repousser les sensations que m'inspirait cette présence masculine tourbillonnant autour de moi.

Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il leur était difficile de rompre naturellement cette chape de silence dans laquelle ils étaient englués. Tout au long de sa course limitée par l'étroitesse de cette pièce, Darcy s'était soigneusement abstenu de laisser son regard se promener sur la surface de son corps, de peur d'y sombrer. Hier, ou plutôt le jour précédent, il avait souffert les affres de la jalousie en découvrant les liens unissant son cousin et … cette sorcière moderne.

Je ne supportais plus la tension interne créée par notre malaise réciproque, je me mis en tête de lui adresser la parole, sans y réfléchir:_«Aujourd'hui, je me suis réveillée au son de l'horoscope, êtes- vous curieux de connaître sous quels auspices je suis sensée évoluer?_ Alors que je m'entendais débiter ces insanités, je regrettais amèrement sa décision.

Darcy plongea ses yeux sombres dans les siens, il était fasciné par la rougeur qui s'approfondissait de plus en plus sur les tendres contours de son beau visage. Car il avait abandonné toute hypocrisie à ce sujet.

-_Oh, euh, si vous voulez bien partager ces précieuses informations, j'en serai moi- même ravi, miss __Élisabeth.»_ Il ignorait absolument ce que pouvait bien signifier ce concept d'…«horoscope».

Il n'osait plus bouger, encore moins la contempler, il attrapa le premier objet à portée de sa main et commença à le manipuler distraitement.

«_Allons donc, William, je vous connais suffisamment pour comprendre que vous vous moquez de moi..._Surpris par ses paroles, il cessa de jouer avec son téléphone pour vérifier son expression, son cœur s'emballait de crainte qu'elle ne fut en colère mais un sourire malicieux avait même gagner ses lèvres délicatement ourlées. _Bon, tant pis pour vous, puisque vous avez acquiescé: __Ma vie sentimentale risque d'être mouvante. Des vérités brutales pourraient être révélées et créer la confusion dans votre esprit. La solitude pèsera lourdement sur vos épaules. Ce ne sera pourtant pas une raison pour vous jeter dans les bras du premier venu. Cependant il m'est indiqué__que je_ _devrais patienter car je vais bientôt faire une rencontre importante, susceptible de transformer mon existence. Pfou! Je me suis levée en trépidant ce matin mais...» _

Je ne l'avais jamais vu de si près, la proximité de cet homme me fait perdre ma belle assurance ou du moins l'apparence de l'assurance. La chaleur printanière avait fait grimper la température externe mais également interne et un voile humide recouvrait ma peau. Ma robe bien que légère épousait parfaitement chaque courbe de mon anatomie, ce qui me plongeait dans un grand inconfort. Tout cela devint extrêmement perceptible pour moi comme pour lui.

Ce qui les bouleversa chacun à leur façon: lui jetait toutes ses forces dans la bataille qu'il devait mener contre ses pulsions.

Quant à moi, l'agacement et l'humiliation de ressentir une quelconque attirance envers un individu qui m'avait gravement dépréciée dès notre première rencontre (d'autant plus que je venais de lui donner raison par mes propos ineptes), prenait le pas sur tout mon être en quête d'action.

Il avait dû se détourner d'elle, emprisonnant ses mains l'une dans l'autre. La chute d'un objet les réveilla de leur transe, dans le même mouvement, ils se retrouvèrent agenouillés tous les deux, tête contre tête, à la recherche de l'objet salvateur... Il freinait toutes ses pensées indécentes lorsque tout son corps frémit.

Dans ma précipitation, j'avais perdu l'équilibre et je me trouvai, bien malgré moi, littéralement plaquée contre lui! «_Grands dieux!_ Explosa Darcy.

-_Excusez- moi, je...j'ai perdu l'équilibre en me baissant trop vite. _Je balbutiais misérablement.

Il m'avait brusquement repoussée, ce qui acheva de me blesser. Je vis rouge.

-_Mais enfin, qu'est- ce qui vous prend? Je suis si... si repoussante pour que vous me traitiez de cette manière?_ Je ne m'entendais même pas crier, je n'étais consciente que du bruit interne infernal provoqué par l'accélération de mon débit cardiaque, comme un souffle géant aux tréfonds de mes entrailles. Je n'étais plus que furie. _Je vous déteste Darcy, depuis le premier jour, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre avec un être aussi froid, aussi méprisant et aussi borné!»_ Il l'avait bien mérité après tout.

De nouveau mutique, le regard fuyant, comme la premier jour, il s'était entretemps réfugié prés de la cheminée d'où il tenta de lui donner le change en lui faisant remarquer d'une voix maîtrisée le manque de considération dont elle avait fait preuve dans sa manière de lui parler.

Il m'avait déclaré la guerre, dès les premières heures en méprisant mon _«intelligence sans aucun doute limitée au vu des études entreprises et de l'emploi précaire sur lequel elle comptait probablement pour se créer un réseau de relations»_, voilà en partie les propos cruels que j'avais surpris alors qu'il discutait avec son cousin. Plus belliqueuse que jamais, je ne reculai point devant l'attaque et lui rétorquai en m'avançant qu'il avait bien œuvré pour que je me sente offensée par son existence même, ses actions, son attitude, sa manière d'être au monde.

Un puissant désordre bouleversait ses émotions, sa raison même, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il entendait ses paroles acerbes. Le ressentiment décuplé par la répétition, le désir de se défendre guida son esprit au moment de lui répliquer.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Il avait osé m'insulter, me traiter de gourgandine, de femme aux mœurs légères ou je ne sais quoi, pas aussi directement bien sûr mais tel avait été le sens de son discours! Je ne me saisis pas de l'insulte déguisée qu'il m'avait lancée. Non, je décidai d'utiliser de précieuses informations et je lui jetai hardiment le cas Wickham à la figure, rien de moins!

Un mélange explosif de stupéfaction, de colère et de jalousie faisait flamber son cœur et ne lui permit pas de la sommer de s'expliquer sur le sujet. Décidément, jamais il n'obtiendrait quelque faveur que ce soit de la part de cette femme, ni maintenant ni quelques siècles avant, qu'il devrait exclure totalement de sa vie, de son esprit embrasé. Il ne résista pas à un dernier trait, rageur, il voulut la blesser autant qu'elle l'avait meurtri. Elle lui avait fait perdre la tête, lui avait ôté tout sens commun, il savait pertinemment qu'il avait dépassé les limites de la correction mais ne pouvait se maîtriser davantage.

Ma main était entrée en contact avec l'une de ses joues, violemment, laissant le stigmate de ma perte de contrôle face aux insultes qu'il avait proférées concernant ma sexualité débridée et intéressée. Enfin ses mots n'étaient pas si crus. Mes doigts étaient restés quelque temps sur sa peau comme une étoffe collée à une plaie infligée par une brûlure. Comme une caresse, j'avais ôté l'instrument de ma vengeance. Son regard noir ne m'intimida pas, bien au contraire, je me sentais plus fortement attirée par ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême. Unis dans notre immobilité, partageant un même souffle.

Ce furent les voix de Richard et de l'importun, Collins, qui nous sortirent de notre torpeur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité, William avait déjà disparu, sans un mot. Son cousin se mit en route immédiatement dans l'espoir de le retrouver le plus rapidement possible.

Il avait couru comme pourchassé par Lucifer lui- même. Il ne voulait plus penser, plus rien ressentir tant la douleur qui s'était emparée de son corps et de son âme, le mettait au supplice. Il avait essuyé les larmes qui dévalaient le long de son visage avec les manches de sa chemise. Ce siècle le rendait si vulnérable, si sensible... De sa vie _antérieure_, il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir autant pleuré, d'avoir autant souffert. Avant de rencontrer Élisabeth Bennet. Il avait presque bousculé son cousin lorsqu'il s'était élancé dans l'escalier monumental et si prétentieux, qui défigurait l'entrée principale, il avait marmonné quelques excuses sans lui jeter un regard. Malgré son désir de faire le vide, il éprouvait durement tout l'éventail des émotions captées à mesure qu'il se repassait le film de la journée. Il avait beau essayé d'échapper à cette fatale rencontre, elle se déroulait irrémédiablement et, cela, de façon catastrophique à chaque renouvellement. Même s'il l'avait irrémédiablement perdue, son honneur de gentlemen, où ce qu'il en subsistait, lui commandait de lui présenter les plus plates excuses pour les propos qu'il avait tenus, pour son attitude irrespectueuse. Comme les autres fois pour des raisons différentes, lui écrire une lettre fut une véritable délivrance pour son esprit où la tempête avait régné trop longtemps. Une fois mise sous pli, il la posa sur le secrétaire, le nom de sa destinataire bien visible. Sa tête à peine entrée en contact avec l'oreiller, il avait déjà trouvé le sommeil.

_**A suivre**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

«Si quelqu'un aime une fleur qui n'existe qu'à un exemplaire dans les millions et les millions d'étoiles, ça suffit pour qu'il soit heureux quand il les regarde, il se dit:

«Ma fleur est là quelque part...» Mais si le mouton mange la fleur, c'est pour lui comme si, brusquement, toutes les étoiles s'éteignaient!»

Extrait de Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint Saint-Exupéry.

**Quatrième jour...**

Les pâles rayons du soleil levant caressaient timidement les draps recouvrant ses membres. La nuit n'avait certainement pas remédié à sa situation cataclysmique...Si seulement il connaissait la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cette époque si éloignée de ses canons, il pourrait espérer parvenir à retourner dans la sienne, auprès des êtres qui lui sont...étaient chers...et qui sait, miss Élisabeth pourrait , éventuellement, lui pardonner sa vanité et ses excès , enfin suffisamment pour accepter sa présence dans son cercle de relations. Ce mystère, était- il lié à l'histoire de leur relation? Quel sens cela pourrait-il posséder? Jouer, rejouer encore et encore, cette scène désastreuse jusqu'à...jusqu'à quoi? Jusqu'à ce qu'il la convainc? Mais comment saurait- il aimer cette jeune femme, qui n'était pas celle qui l'avait séduit quelques siècles plus tôt? Et quand bien même, apprendrait- il à l'apprécier assez pour lui offrir sa main, comment conquérir une femme moderne? Plus précisément comment captiver son cœur alors qu'il semblait, que même ici, elle éprouvait un puissant ressentiment à son égard? Fitzwilliam Darcy exhala un soupir venu des profondeurs de son tourment incessant.

Il craignait et désirait à la fois vérifier l'absence de la lettre jetée sur le secrétaire la veille au soir. Non, aujourd'hui subirait quelques variantes, imposées par sa main, à lui. Il souleva le drap, ne s'étonnant plus de la vue de tant de peau nue et se dirigea avec précipitation vers la salle de bains. Le reflet dans le miroir lui parut franchement effrayant! Une barbe de trois jours soulignait l'expression égarée de ses yeux rougis par la mauvaise qualité de son repos nocturne. Sa propre odeur, ordinairement subtile, agressait indubitablement ses narines. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas lavé correctement? Il ne bénéficiait plus de l'aide précieuse de ses domestiques et devait maintenant apprendre à prendre soin par lui- même de son hygiène corporelle et vestimentaire. Il eut subitement le sentiment d'avoir été infantilisé par son statut où semblable à un petit enfant, il se contentait de recevoir les soins de base prodigués par de petites mains discrètes. Puis voilà qu'il devenait nécessaire de grandir pour obtenir une autonomie apparemment évidente dans ce monde. Après moult arrosages intempestifs, il maîtrisa pleinement l'art de la douche. L'épreuve du rasage acheva d'épuiser ses ressources de patience...c'est à bout de nerfs qu'il regagna la chambre. Son regard courroucé avait immédiatement scruté la zone sensible où trônait le secrétaire. Comme aimanté, il avait franchi en quelques enjambées la distance qui l'en séparait pour constater, encore une fois, la disparition de la lettre mais à y bien regarder le feuillet apparu mystérieusement hier s'était visiblement dupliqué puisqu'il en devinait une partie, toujours à la même place.

De ses doigts encore humides, il l'approcha de ses yeux...pour s'apercevoir que ses réponses antérieures s'étaient totalement dissipées, comme par enchantement!

Le principal trait de votre caractère? _**La maladresse, au passage d'un siècle à un autre**_

La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme? _**L'honnêteté**_

Et chez une femme? _**Qu'elle ne me déteste pas...**_

Le bonheur parfait, selon vous? _**Reprendre le cours de ma vie d'avant**_

Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux? _**L'avant dernier jour au XIXe **__**siècle!**_

Votre dernier fou rire? _**A quoi bon? Cela ne risquait plus d'advenir!**_

Votre occupation préférée?_** Oublier...**_

Si vous étiez un parfum? _**Celui des roses de Pemberley**_

Que possédez-vous de plus cher? _**Ma famille, toujours**_

La faute pour laquelle vous avez le plus d'indulgence? _**L'impréparation**_

Qui détestez-vous vraiment? _**George Wickham ici et ailleurs**_

Quel serait votre plus grand malheur? _**Vivre seul ici**_

Et votre plus grande peur?_**Ne jamais revoir Georgiana**_

Votre plus grand regret? _**Ne pas lui avoir dit au revoir**_

Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie? _**Rien sans aucun doute**_

Votre devise? _**«Mon royaume pour un ultime jour de ma vie précédente.»**_

Darcy ne s'était jamais perçu comme un être sentimental, encore moins romantique, par ailleurs ses relations avec les autres ne témoignaient pas non plus d'une aptitude exceptionnelle à se lier; tout cela se cumulant, il n'avait à aucun moment établi de stratégie pour séduire qui que ce soit. En général, il lui suffisait de paraître pour détourner les regards, féminins en particulier, vers sa personne. Se prendre d'amour pour Élisabeth Bennet avait été une surprise absolument inédite pour lui, il n'avait pas envisagé un tel marasme dans sa vie, d'autant plus qu'à cette période, il se souciait éperdument du bien- être de Georgiana après sa terrible épreuve. Il n'avait rien pressenti, s'était tout simplement abandonné à ce besoin impérieux de l'observer, de loin d'abord, puis de plus en plus près. Il s'était persuadé que ce désir déguisé en curiosité naturelle pour une des rares personnes sensées dans ce comté, ne lui ferait courir aucun danger...d'aucune sorte.

Maintenant, il comprenait mieux sa folie vaniteuse...Il avait si peu réfléchi à ce que cela présupposait en terme de réciprocité...Son statut, sa fortune et ses relations auraient suffi à le rendre séduisant aux yeux d'une jeune femme qui l'avait ensorcelé par son intelligence et son indépendance d'esprit! Quelle dérision! Si seulement il pouvait revenir à son époque, courtiser comme elle le méritait miss Élisabeth, si seulement il pouvait espérer bénéficier d'une seconde chance! Une seconde chance...? Peut- être était- ce le sens de cette énigme dont il était la victime? Mais par quel enchantement, quelle malice? Qui en était le concepteur? Sortirait- il victorieux de cette nouvelle épreuve, n'en serait- il pas plus malheureux? Accepter d'être dépossédé de ce qu'il venait de conquérir? L'abattement qui l'avait gagné ces derniers jours, l'avait véritablement empêché d'agir. Tout son corps traduisait le besoin d'action, complètement sous tension. Il allait profité de son lever précoce pour faire connaissance avec ce nouvel environnement.

Une fois vêtu, avec plus de soin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il descendit dans la petite salle à manger dédiée à la prise du petit- déjeuner (l'une de ses découvertes d'_hier_) et y découvrit...Lady Catherine elle- même! Aussi hautaine que deux siècles en arrière, raide sur sa chaise, le regard droit et inamical, elle accueillit son neveu avec toute la hauteur adéquate.

«_William, cher neveu, je m'inquiétai de ne pas assister à ton réveil. Toi qui as toujours été si matinal, il est déjà 7heures! As- tu apprécié le lever de soleil depuis ta fenêtre. Oui probablement, je t'ai réservé la meilleure vue sur le parc comme d'habitude._ Soliloquait sa tante.

-_Mes hommages, Lady Catherine._ Il espérait que cela suffirait à amadouer sa suffisance. Elle ne broncha pas, cela ferait donc l'affaire. _J'espère que la journée à venir s'annonce bien._

-_En effet mon cher neveu, aujourd'hui, je dois rencontrer les représentants du groupe international_... Darcy n'écoutait que distraitement ce monologue sans intérêt, la seule information substantielle étant qu'elle s'absenterait toute la journée. _Cependant, j'ai quelques appréhensions concernant la mission que j'ai confiée peut- être imprudemment à M. Collins. Nous verrons bien s'il est à la hauteur d'une tache aussi simple, finalement cela constituera un test intéressant. J'ai remarqué l'intérêt appuyé que tu portais à cette jeune étudiante qui passe les vacances auprès __d'Anne. Dois- je prendre une décision radicale à ce sujet? _Si l'on considérait comme neutres les propos précédents, ceux- là instauraient un climat pour le moins pesant, lourd de menaces.

-_Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous comprendre, Madame._ Répliqua un Darcy, très XIXe.

-_Je suppose donc que le message a été reçu et entendu_. Sa voix tintait comme un métal froid contre une mince paroi. _Que penses- tu de l'état de cette malheureuse Anne? Par quel miracle tient- elle encore debout? Un sac d'os, voilà ce qu'elle est devenue, pitoyable caricature de femme! Je ne peux tout de même pas la faire hospitaliser, la presse s'emparerait avec délectation de ce phénomène! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai une rencontre primordiale à organiser, je te souhaite une bonne journée, sans papillonner autour d'une certaine jeune femme.»_

Elle avait disparu bien avant qu'il n'ait pu envisager une réponse pour se défendre. Seigneur! Quel tyran! Que de cruauté dans la façon dont elle désignait sa propre fille, manifestement très carencée. L'objet de ses pensées s'incarna soudainement en la personne de cette fragile silhouette qui l'avait ému la _veille_.

«_Bonjour, cousin_.» Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui déclencha une série de réactions toutes plus malheureuses les unes que les autres. Darcy avait intégré un certain nombre de données inhabituelles pour lui mais cette prédilection pour le contact peau à peau chez ses «contemporains» le surprenait toujours autant! Son rythme cardiaque s'emballait dangereusement en lien avec les réflexes défensifs sensés éviter toute collision avec un autre être, surtout du sexe opposé. Des années d'esquive l'avaient entraîné à rendre caduque toute tentative d'approche indécente de la part de prétendantes impatientes et pressées d'arriver à leurs fins. La nappe ne protégeait plus rien, sa capacité d'absorption de liquide était saturée. Anne riait aux éclats face à la mine déconfite d'un Darcy encore frémissant et trempé. Alors qu'il luttait désespérément contre l'acharnement du sort, il ne put réprimer les tremblements qui prirent possession de tout son corps. A son insu, son organisme lâchait prise pour s'abandonner à un comportement incongru: un fou rire le secouait des pieds à la tête!

Laisser- aller suprême, salvateur qui ouvre les voies de la complicité, tous deux se soutenaient mutuellement dans ce jeu délicat où la demie- mesure n'existe pas. Darcy goûtait enfin au plaisir de la perte de contrôle la plus primitive qui soit. Une fois remis, ils se rendirent à la cuisine pour terminer le repas ruiné par sa réaction première au toucher pourtant volatile des lèvres de sa cousine. Il était fasciné par sa façon de se nourrir, ou plutôt par son obstination à ne pas avaler les aliments qu'elle présentait devant sa bouche. Cet acte semblait la dégoûter au plus haut point alors qu'elle évoquait verbalement d'un œil gourmand la gastronomie. Quel étrange paradoxe il avait sous les yeux! «_Pourquoi fais- tu semblant de manger Anne? _Il évitait soigneusement de croiser son regard.

-_Parce que je n'ai pas faim. _L'entendit- il murmurer.

-_Comment ton organisme peut- il supporter d'être maltraité de cette manière? J'ai le sentiment que tu t'infliges ce supplice toi- même. Je crois plutôt que tu luttes contre la faim_. Les mots s'évadaient sans qu'il puisse ou désire les contrôler. D'où venaient- ils d'ailleurs? Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas d'oser aborder un sujet si sensible aussi directement. Surtout en présence de la jeune fille concernée par ses propos.

-_Oh, bonjour vous deux! Déjà à l'assaut de la cuisine, comme deux malfaiteurs patentés?_ Richard venait de pénétrer dans la pièce susnommée. _Alors, quel est le programme aujourd'hui?_

_-Il me semble que tu as un rendez- vous important ce matin._ S'empressa de répondre son cousin.

-_Oui, toi aussi, mon grand car j'en ai assez de m'apitoyer sur ton sort. Anne, aujourd'hui, William __va prendre du bon temps _(si seulement il savait...!)_ et canoter joyeusement sur le lac en compagnie de Mlle Bennet._ Chantonnait Richard, paraissant assez fier de lui au demeurant.

-_Comment? J'avais cru comprendre que nous serions tous les trois!_ Lança un Darcy paniqué.

-_Bien évidemment, mon cher cousin. Mais tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que, en affaire de femme, c'est toi ou moi, il est hors de question que je tienne la chandelle! Mon intuition m'indique que la petite Lizzie ne te laisse pas vraiment indifférent, contrairement à ce que tu lui as laissé croire jusqu'ici. Maintenant, il est grand temps de clarifier la situation, Willy!_ Richard laissait éclater la joie qu'il ressentait à embarrasser son cousin, dont il était aussi proche qu'un frère.

-_N'ai- je donc tant vécu que pour vivre cette infamie? * Que me vaut l'honneur de ton abstention? _Encore une répartie qui ne lui appartenait aucunement.

-_Ah, mon très cher William, je crois que tu as nettement mérité de t'amuser, après tous les tristes évènements qui ont bouleversé ta vie habituellement si bien réglée. Que dis- je, je t'ordonne de flirter avec cette charmante jeune femme, intelligente de surcroît. Quant à moi, en l'absence du tyran domestique et de sa créature maléfique, je m'occuperai de notre trop sage cousine, pendant que tu t'appliqueras à courtiser proprement Élisabeth. Allez, court, vole vers les plaisirs terrestres...» _Richard l'avait littéralement mis dehors pendant sa tirade insensée, Darcy se sentit désemparé une fois de plus. Il avait voulu contourner l'inévitable et le voilà qui se présentait de nouveau droit devant lui.

Il prit son temps pour traverser le parc jusqu'au presbytère, ce fut bien las, résigné à souffrir mille maux d'amour, qu'il arriva à la porte d'entrée. Cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Collins plus égaré que jamais, la tête tournée derrière lui et le choc ne put être évité, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

_**A suivre**_

*Extrait de Le Cid, tragi- comédie en cinq actes de Pierre Corneille. Acte I, scène 4, _Don Diègue_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Bonjour à toutes (tous éventuellement...), j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre satisfera, même partiellement, à vos envies...littéraires! Je remercie infiniment les lectrices qui déposent leurs commentaires, ce qui ne manque pas de me réjouir. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je souhaite la bienvenue à la personne qui semble trés intéressée par une promenade en bateau...en espérant qu'elle ne sera pas trop cruellement déçue...

Calazzi, au service de votre divertissement.

«Droit devant soi on ne peut pas aller bien loin...»

Extrait de Le Petit Prince, Antoine de Saint Exupery.

**Quatrième jour, suite...**

_«...coups de foudre à répétition et ruptures brutales seront à l'ordre du jour. Mais vous n'en souffrirez nullement puisque tout ce qui est léger, mouvant, aérien, instable, vous plaira. Papillonnez si vous voulez ; mais pour éviter des surprises désagréables toujours possibles, il vaudrait mieux annoncer la couleur dès le dépa...»_

Je fis taire brutalement cet oracle de malheur d'un méchant revers de main...«Suffit! Oracle au rabais!» La douleur irradiant tout le long du membre qui avait brutalisé cet objet insolent me fit penser à changer de tactique pour la prochaine fois...Je pourrais changer de station de radio pour demain matin par exemple. Ça, pour une idée brillante! J'étais paresseusement assise au bord de mon lit, les jambes pendantes, savourant la tiédeur encore emprisonnée dans les draps, paupières mi-closes, hésitant entre l'éveil et l'endormissement… et puis lentement, me découvrir pour laisser circuler la douceur matinale du souffle printanier sur ma peau nue, c'est...un peu de paradis sur terre. Allez encore une petite impulsion du bas du corps et s'en est fini de ma nuit...

Ce jour- là, je pris un soin particulier à ma toilette, sanspréméditation. Juste une envie irrésistible d'être à mon avantage, indéniablement. Plus j'étais en présence de la famélique Anne, plus je ressentais le besoin viscéral d'être l'incarnation gourmande de la féminité. Plus elle se privait, plus je désirais m'abandonner. Nous vivions l'une comme le miroir de l'autre, l'envers symbolique de la passion de notre alter ego. Sa lente agonie alimentait ma soif de vivre. Chaque jour, plus pâle et plus victorieuse, chaque jour plus près de la mort par inanition. Comment peut- on avoir envie de mourir à un âge si tendre? Anne se montrait agacée lorsque j'abordais ce sujet avec elle, dès lors qu'elle imaginait que je tentais de lui faire entendre raison, tant elle était coutumière des leçons de morale nauséabondes de sa génitrice qui n'évoquait que des «caprices de petite fille riche» ou encore qui affichait une «incompréhension totale du fait de se priver volontairement de ce dont une grande partie d'humains manquait cruellement». Même si l'on tient pour vrai, depuis quelques décennies maintenant, que l'instinct maternel n'existe pas vraiment, mais que les liens d'attachement doivent en revanche se nouer précocement, il est bien difficile de comprendre à l'heure de la contraception pour quoi de telles mères existent encore... Anne souffrait de n'avoir pas une mère suffisamment aimante, «bonne» aurait répliqué ce bon docteur Winnicott. Mon objectif consistait à lui faire savoir que la vie peut valoir le coup d'être vécue et que pour le découvrir il était nécessaire d'accepter les soins nécessaires à sa survie. Tache immense mais gratifiante. Mes pensées continuaient de se dérouler sous la forme de déclinaisons du sens sacré de la vie que l'on sauve. La sagesse populaire ne nous apprend- elle pas que nous sommes responsables de la vie que nous avons sauvé? Est- ce une chance, un cadeau ou un fardeau?

Un claquement de porte accompagné de grognements masculins plus loin, je surpris avec un certain ravissement, je l'avoue, deux corps grossièrement entrelacés, luttant durement pour conserver un équilibre vraiment précaire. Finalement, Darcy conserva sa dignité, tandis que ce polochon de Collins s'étalait lamentablement à ses genoux! Je réprimai très sévèrement mon envie de hurler de rire, mais lorsque je rencontrai le regard irrité du fameux William Darcy, je laissai échapper quelques gloussements assez inélégants mais irrépressibles. Incapable d'utiliser un langage humain articulé, je me contentai de le contempler béatement, les lèvres fermement pincées. Il s'apprêtait probablement à me présenter ses salutations, quand nous perçûmes le bruit caractéristique d'un téléphone mobile touchant malencontreusement le sol forcément hostile à tout contact avec ce type d'objet.

«_Que diable...?_ Laissa-t-il échapper tout de go, examinant inlassablement les trois parties de son téléphone tombé sous l'ennemi, j'ai nommé Collins, malfaiteur de l'humanité.

-_Je m'en occupe pendant que vous secourez euh...M. Collins_. M'écriais- je, trop heureuse de la diversion. _J'ai l'habitude de résoudre ce genre de problème, cela m'arrive si souvent.»_

Il aurait vraiment souhaité ne pas être aussi sensible à sa présence, à ses formes qui se dessinaient sous la finesse du textile de sa robe si courte, si seyante d'où ses jambes gracieusement galbées se balançaient gentiment pour se mouvoir prés de lui; à son parfum plus sophistiqué que tous ceux qu'il avait connu _avant_; au son de sa voix; à l'éclat de ses yeux rieurs...Était- il en train de s'éprendre de cette autre Élisabeth Bennet? Pouvait- il sérieusement aimer ces deux jeunes femmes simultanément? Quelle folie dévastatrice pour un esprit si enclin à l'honnêteté, à la rigueur morale!

_«Monsieur Darcy! J'étais justement parti m'enquérir de votre non moins estimé cousin quand une regrettable maladresse m'a poussé à tourner la tête. Bien heureusement, vous m'avez prêté assistance, toutefois, je ne voudrais pas laisser échapper ma chance de m'entretenir avec Monsieur Fitzwilliam. Il s'agit d'une affaire de grande importance, pour laquelle votre illustre tante, Lady Catherine, m'a mandaté. Si vous voulez bien accepter mes excuses les plus humbles, je m'en vais de ce pas le rejoindre à Rosings Hall.» _Il s'était prestement retiré avant d'avoir terminé sa phrase.

Quel choc! Darcy avait affublé son visage d'un sourire vrai, chaleureux, humain... qui me semblait destiné puisqu'il me fixait de son regard ténébreux. Oh, comment un homme aussi désagréable, imbu de lui- même, de son statut, de son ascendance, pouvait-il posséder un tel charme? Enfin, pourquoi devais- je y être si réceptive?

Ma main moite et tremblante lui tendit son téléphone «rassemblé» en une seule pièce. Son expression hésitante m'obligea à lui fournir une explication à ce geste _«Je vous rends votre cellulaire, qui était tombé et légèrement euh...décomposé...?_ Proposai- je maladroitement.

-_Oh, oui, merci._ Nos doigts entrèrent en contact, prolongé mais il ne le consulta pas pour le rallumer, il le rangea directement dans sa poche de pantalon.

-_Vous êtes prête?_ Lança-t-il, en haut débit.

-_Pas vraiment, je viens juste de me lever, je m'apprêtais à prendre mon petit- déjeuner lorsque je vous ai croisé._

-_Mais nous risquons d'être en retard!_ S'écria- t-il nerveusement, commençant à arpenter le hall d'entrée.

-_Vous avez réservé quelque chose à une heure précise? Si c'est le cas, je peux très bien me passer de repas._ Lui proposai- je, tentant de conserver mon calme. _D'ailleurs pourquoi diable Richard ne se trouve-t-il pas avec vous ? Et Anne?_

-_Richard n'a jamais eu l'intention de nous accompagner, miss Élisabeth_. Son air pincé m'horripilait sérieusement maintenant.

-_Vous n'avez visiblement pas plus envie que moi de cette sortie si elle doit se dérouler en tête à tête, William! Restons- en là, je vous prie.»_ Ma gorge était tellement serrée que je craignais qu'elle n'explose d'une seconde à l'autre, je refoulais les larmes de dépit que m'inspirait ce spécimen irritant de la gente masculine. Pour rien au monde il ne serait témoin de la myriade d'émotions contradictoires qu'il créait en moi, par l'usage de quelques mots désapprobateurs, de ses regards courtoisement fuyants. Mais ce qui m'agaçait le plus c'était cet air guindé, qui raidissait tout son être comme un col de chemise amidonnée. Subitement, venue de nulle part, une envie de le taquinerhappa mon esprit retors. J'avais bien remarqué qu'il évitait scrupuleusement tout contact humain, en particulier me concernant. Puisqu'il m'imposait sa façon de gérer ses relations interpersonnelles, pourquoi ne pourrais- je pas l'inviter (à son insu) à fréquenter ma vision personnelle?

Seigneur, nous ne cesserons donc jamais d'argumenter l'un contre l'autre? Elle semble systématiquement interpréter tout acte, tout propos de ma part de la façon la plus négative possible... Pourquoi fais- je preuve d'une telle maladresse face à elle? Ne perçoit- elle pas ma nervosité? Est- ce sa manière de me faire comprendre que son cœur est déjà entièrement dévoué à un autre?

Je sentais avec horreur quelques larmes envahir mes yeux, déborder puis rouler hâtivement le long de mes joues alors que je me détournais de lui, de sa froideur évidente.

Fitzwilliam Darcy n'aurait à aucun moment de sa vie, ni antérieure, ni actuelle, imaginé être l'initiateur des pleurs d'une jeune femme. Encore moins de celle- ci, à la quelle il était fortement attaché. Non, vraiment, il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les codes sociaux à la lettre, à la fois pour se protéger mais aussi pour ne pas créer ce genre de détresse. Cependant, ne possédant pas la compréhension de ce monde, il provoquait des actions en chaîne dont il ne maîtrisait pas le mouvement en cascade.

Mû par sa propre émotion (culpabilité), il posa sa main sur l'une de ses épaules, et à son grand effroi, il en éprouva un contentement certain, qui se transforma en un instant en confusion extrême lorsqu'elle répondit à cette marque d'attention en se lovant contre lui secouée de violents sanglots. Il n'osait plus intervenir de quelque manière que ce soit, il se contentait d'être présent à ce moment insensé pour lui, une demoiselle accablée de chagrin entre les bras...pour la première fois de sa vie. Le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie... Qu'attendait- elle de lui maintenant? Cette chaleur partagée les réconfortait chacun comme l'un de ses rares intervalles du temps où le langage corporel transmet cet éclat vital si particulier, nul besoin de mots, de concepts, de déguisements des intentions. Une trêve au sein des conflits que chacun livre contre soi et les autres aussi.

Mon Dieu! Comme j'aime sentir le creux de ses bras levés tel un bouclier...le nez avide de ce parfum masculin légèrement épicé et singulier...la caresse de son souffle sur ma chevelure...Je ne saurais être plus perdue qu'à cet instant- là, goûtant aux sensations délicieuses envahissant mes sens maintenant totalement réceptifs au moindre de ces tressaillements et autres effluves subtiles. Mes membres n'obéissaient plus aux ordres centraux...à moins que ce ne soit mon cerveau subjugué par cet afflux d'informations (le traître) qui refusait d'obtempérer...Mmmmmmh

Comment mettre fin à cette douce intimité? Quelle était leur situation actuelle? Cette société permettait tant d'échanges...La scène du baiser qu'il avait «surpris» entre Richard et Élisabeth ne signifiait donc pas autant aujourd'hui qu'autrefois...?

Il est souvent attendrissant d'assisterau regain d'espoir d'un amant pourtant repoussé que nous, témoins silencieux, aspirons ardemment à la conclusion empreinte à la fois de tendresse et de baisers passionnés. L'heure n'a pas encore sonnée pour ces deux- là, si éloignés et si proches pourtant.

«_Merci_. Un tout petit, minuscule mot pour exprimer ma gratitude.

-_Ce n'est rien, Je suis réellement désolé car je me sens responsable de cette situation. Veuillez accepter mes excuses, miss Élisabeth. _Fusa de sa bouche, aux contours parfaitement définis.

-_William, j'ai encore une faveur à vous soumettre: pourriez- vous cesser de m'appeler miss Élisabeth, c'est vraiment trop désuet! J'ai l'impression d'être une vieille fille quand je vous entends. _J'étais, quant à moi, assez proche de la supplique.

-_Bien sûr! Désirez- vous que nous poursuivions ensemble cette journée ou...non... Élisabeth? _Quelle jouissance de sentir ces quatre syllabes rouler le long de sa langue, buter contre son palais...plaisir coupable et pourtant autorisé...Il espérait partager son temps avec elle mais se savait dans le même temps en danger, d'une part, de renforcer cette tendre inclination qu'il éprouvait déjà, et d'autre part, de commettre une nouvelle faute.

Elle choisirait pour lui, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire.

-_Nous pourrions peut- être faire mieux connaissance? Recommencer sur de bonnes bases? _Je me faisais honte, le ton de ma voix implorante, chevrotante après ce déluge salé!

-_Je n'osais plus vous le proposer, Élisabeth.»_

Qui eût cru que Fitzwilliam Darcy, quatre jours (et deux siècles plus tard) seulement après avoir été rejeté par Élisabeth Bennet, pourrait s'enorgueillir de partager quelques instants et émotions plaisantes en sa compagnie? Il prit grand soin à ne pas la froisser et surtout à l'écouter offrir son avis sur presque tout. En effet, cette journée il avait décidé de la dédier à une meilleure compréhension de cette modernité et quoi de mieux que se laisser guider par une ravissante et malicieuse jeune femme dont l'intelligence puisait tant de ressources dans une culture éclectique?

Allons bon, voilà que j'avais accepté de consacrer une bonne partie de mon temps à sa _Majesté_ Darcy! Il semblait aujourd'hui comme «décalé», certes, il paraissait toujours hors du monde mais à cause de sa morgue, de son arrogance. Non, aujourd'hui, cela se traduisait différemment car Darcy réagissait comme un être humain, au gré de ses émotions, même si celles- ci témoignaient d'une maladresse certaine. J'étais réellement touchée par son désir de prendre la peine de me connaître, de m'écouter (un homme qui s'intéresse à mon discours...!) j'avais eu le sentiment d'une rencontre entre nous, ce qui me troublait grandement car j'avais pris l'habitude, confortable, de le détester. Détester Darcy s'avérait facile, il suffisait de s'abandonner à une pulsion, primitive. Maintenant qu'il envoyait d'autres signaux, pour le moins divergents, mon esprit accompagnait mon corps dans un désir de rapprochement...Quelle poisse! Toutes les informations recueillies auprès de George m'apparaissaient finalement moins évidentes, moins fiables, si peu importantes...Et, puis je n'avais aucunement l'intention d'épouser Darcy! J'avais simplement envie de goûter...une trêve, oui c'est ça, une brèche dans notre détestation mutuelle. Un répit dans le ciel orageux de notre relation, cela autorisait peut- être une légère entorse à la promesse que je m'étais faite auparavant de ne l'approcher que par contrainte...

Il ne s'est pas immédiatement aperçu que j'avais cessé de bavarder. Nos bras se touchaient par intermittence, au rythme de nos pas, alors je me suis arrêtée pour tourner mon visage vers le sien, le souffle court. Comme je l'au déjà expliqué, mon corps bénéficie d'une certaine liberté. J'ai fondu mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains gainées autour de ses joues, dans une infinie douceur dans cet après- midi aux températures excessives. Il est resté les bras ballants, un grognement manifestant sa surprise. Il ne semblait pas souhaiter répondre à ma demande, son corps tendu et immobile, alors je me suis enfuie.

Complètement abasourdi, sonné il l'avait regardé s'échapper. Une fois encore. Son cœur battait la chamade, tant par la joie d'avoir inspiré à Élisabeth un tel geste, que par le désespoir de n'avoir pas su réagir adéquatement à cette sollicitation. Ses pas l'avaient conduit lourdement à Rosings Park où il avait évité une collision avec son cousin lorsqu'il s'était élancé dans l'escalier principal, il lui avait lancé quelques mots d'explication avant de regagner sa chambre. Allongé sur le lit, il sentait les commissures de ses lèvres relevées en un franc sourire, une pointe d'euphorie au cœur.

Elle l'avait embrassé! La stupéfaction l'avait paralysé mais il savait avec certitude maintenant qu'il pouvait espérer courtiser Élisabeth Bennet. Qu'importait qu'elle appartienne au futur, il saurait sûrement appliquer toutes ces précieuses informations pour en faire de même avec celle qu'il n'avait pas su convaincre dans son autre vie! Le besoin impérieux de lui écrire toute son admiration, d'expliquer ce qu'elle pouvait interpréter comme une réticence de sa part l'amena une fois de plus au secrétaire. Ce soir- là, Fitzwilliam Darcy s'endormit doucement, un sourire irrépressible encore accroché à ses lèvres.

_**A suivre**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

«Il n'y a pas de soleil sans ombre, et il faut connaître la nuit. […] S'il y a un destin personnel, il n'y a point de destinée supérieure ou du moins il n'en est qu'une dont il juge qu'elle est fatale et méprisable. Pour le reste, il se sait le maître de ses jours. A cet instant subtil où l'homme se retourne sur sa vie, Sisyphe, revenant vers son rocher, contemple cette suite d'actions sans lien qui devient son destin, créé par lui, uni sous le regard de sa mémoire et bientôt scellé par sa mort. Ainsi, persuadé de l'origine tout humaine de tout ce qui est humain, aveugle qui désire voir et qui sait que la nuit n'a pas de fin, il est toujours en marche. Le rocher roule encore.»

_Le mythe de Sisyphe_, Albert Camus.

_**A l'ombre de mon cœur**_

_Les nuages n'obscurcissaient pas complètement la voûte céleste, mes paupières laissaient passer un filet de lumière, l'odeur un peu fade de l'herbe trop longtemps exposée à la chaleur taquinait mes narines: je commençai à éprouver mon environnement. Mon corps était allongé dehors, sur une étendue de verdure, à la portée du monde végétal et animal, qui vrombissait, récoltait de- ci, de- là, à la poursuite d'un but unique et inchangé depuis tant de générations. Chaque cellule vivante vaquait à sa survie ou de celle de sa descendance selon la méthode qu'on lui a scrupuleusement transmise. Un éternel recommencement en quelque sorte. Chaque jour apportant la même préoccupation, la même peine, le même fardeau ou le même bonheur fugace. Pour moi, il n'était plus question que d'attente mortifère, de terreur diurne, de cauchemar nocturne, de tristesse à tous les étages. Mon amour m'avait quitté tout en gisant sous mes yeux, inconscient...aux perceptions douteuses probablement, aux promesses limitées par un état végétatif sur lequel personne ne pouvait, voulait se prononcer._

**Cinquième jour...**

C'est en sursaut qu'il s'éveilla ce matin- là, comme pour s'échapper d'un terrifiant cauchemar, si épouvantable qu'aucune image n'avait laissé son empreinte dans son esprit maintenant parfaitement éveillé. Perduraient de sinistres sensations, une douleur persistante, un arrière goût bileux, un désespoir insaisissable. Il fut debout sans avoir l'opportunité d'y réfléchir et s'ébrouait sous le jet salvateur de la douche la plus longue qu'il ait prise depuis bien longtemps. Il se surprit alors à apprécier sa nudité, comme au premier jour de sa vie, sans fard, sans paravent. Complètement libre des étoffes entravant habituellement ses mouvements mais aussi ses sensations délicieuses qui caressaient enfin sa peau. Il expérimenta toutes sortes de perceptions, d'impressions, semblable à un jeune enfant testant les plaisirs polymorphes à portée de ses mains, de sa bouche... La vie insufflait sa passion entière en lui, si indigent de ses jouissances pourtant si faciles à se procurer. Dès sa naissance , une armada d'individus dûment référencés était dévolue à lui inculquer les bonnes manières, la bienséance due à son rang, l'orgueil, le respect envers le cercle familial, la charité pour les plus humbles, la courtoisie envers les dames, l'aversion pour tout forme de grossièreté, de malhonnêteté, de mensonge, la préservation des biens accumulés par les vertueuses générations de ses ascendants. Mais jamais il n'avait appris la liberté, la transgression des interdits, de la loi, volontairement emprisonné dans une caste farouchement accrochée à ses privilèges et autres prérogatives. Il ne parvenait plus à maîtriser cette soif de savoir et s'intéressa activement à son téléphone mobile dans lequel il retrouva le chemin du répertoire où il passa en revue toute la liste de noms. Il savait déjà qu'il recevrait un message écrit de la main de Georgie, qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde pouvoir lire et auquel il envisageait même de répondre, entendre sa voix douce et timide encore une fois. Sa famille, la seule qu'il connaisse vraiment, lui manquait de plus en plus. Il contempla longuement le visage de cette Georgie et la trouva aussi jolie que sa sœur. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra terriblement à la vue d'un autre nom: Maman! Tous ses membres tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion qui le submergeait, il se précipita sur la lettre P afin de vérifier la présence d'un autre être cher. Oui, son père appartenait lui aussi toujours au monde des vivants! Cette bascule insensée dans le futur lui faisait un don authentique: sa famille réunie au grand complet...Il était totalement bouleversé, tellement ému qu'il ne songea même pas à essuyer les larmes affluant à une vitesse frénétique. Tout son être vibrait de manière anarchique secoué par un abandon total: rires et pleurs cohabitant. Finalement épuisé, il s'assit au bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Un dilemme presque douloureux se présentait à lui: se mettre à la recherche de ces êtres chers longtemps perdus pour lui ou continuer sa quête amoureuse? Un souffle d'air frais fit frissonner quelques feuilles disposées ça et là sur le secrétaire, l'une d'elle tomba à ses pieds. Il se baissa machinalement pour la ramasser et en déchiffra le contenu:

Le principal trait de votre caractère?_** L'amour de ma famille**_

La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme? _**La raison**_

Et chez une femme? _**Qu'elle m'enchante...**_

Le bonheur parfait, selon vous? _**Revoir mes parents**_

Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux? _**Maintenant?**_

Votre dernier fou rire? _**Hier, enfin aujourd'hui, euh hier et aujourd'hui puisqu'éternellement recommencé**_

Votre occupation préférée?_** Comprendre**_

Si vous étiez un parfum? _**Le sien**_

Que possédez-vous de plus cher? _**Ma famille, encore et toujours**_

La faute pour laquelle vous avez le plus d'indulgence? _**L'hésitation**_

Qui détestez-vous vraiment? _**Je ne sais pas**_

Quel serait votre plus grand malheur? _**Perdre de nouveau ma famille**_

Et votre plus grande peur? _**Ne jamais les revoir **_

Votre plus grand regret? _**Ne pas les avoir revus**_

Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie? _**Mon avenir le dira**_

Votre devise? _**Carpe diem**_

Darcy envisageait de s'en remettre au hasard lorsque son téléphone vibra, affichant que _Richard _sollicitait un entretien avec lui. Il décrocha spontanément:«_Oh, Willy boy, enfin réveillé? Nous allons finir par être en retard à notre rendez- vous!_ Le provoquait gentiment son cousin.

_-Non, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait prêt, Richard. _Fitzwilliam Darcy attendait la décision qui transcenderait ses propres désirs.

_-Vieille chose paresseuse! Vas -tu te lever? Attends- tu que je vienne te tirer du lit? _Connaître l'avenir n'apporte pas systématiquement la sérénité, ni le confort, ni la capacité de bien choisir.

_-Richard, je...enfin...je ne sais pas quoi faire aujourd'hui. J'ai très envie de me promener avec Élisabeth mais d'un autre côté, mes parents me manquent et je...j'aurais aimé leur parler...le plus tôt possible. _Son hésitation sembla inquiéter Richard.

_-Mais, mon grand, tu as déjà oublié que si tu es venu affronter __Hadès et son Cerbère__,__ c'était tout de même parce que tu étais en très grand froid avec eux? Te rappelles- tu qu'ils t'ont menacé de te chasser de l'arbre généalogique, une fois de plus, si tu ne pliais pas? _S'étonnait son cousin. _Je crois que tu as vraiment besoin d'un grand bol d'air, je voulais te laisser en tête-à- tête avec la belle Lizzie mais je m'interroge sur le bien fondé de cette initiative, là, subitement..._

_-Ah...J'avais oublié...enfin, non, c'est que...j'aimerais vraiment les voir, leur parler, leur dire combien ils m'ont manqué...Georgie est avec eux? _Continuait Darcy.

_-Bon, écoute William, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais je commence à m'inquiéter très sérieusement, j'arrive!» _Richard avait raccroché avant que son cousin ne puisse intervenir.

Il avait eu la présence d'esprit d'enfiler des sous- vêtements lorsqu'il entendit les pas rapides de Richard derrière la porte de sa chambre. Sans perdre un instant, il lui ouvrit.

«_Tu aurais pu t'habiller décemment pour me recevoir, mon garçon! _Le menton relevé, le regard faussement sévère et désapprobateur, Richard ressemblait étrangement à la propriétaire des lieux.

-_Cesse de jouer Richard et expose- moi ton point de vue, je te prie..._s'impatientait Darcy, déjà parvenu à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, sa nervosité croissante l'incitait à parcourir la pièce de long en large.

-_Il y a quelques jours encore, tu te déclarais prêt à ne plus les voir, à les rayer de ta vie et voilà que tu reviens complètement sur ce choix...Je ne te comprends pas, William! _Richard_ s_emblait effectivement perdu.

_-Pourquoi diable voudrais- je les faire disparaître totalement de ma vie! _Darcy avait laissé échapper cette plainte, quasi enfantine, sous l'œil médusé de son cousin.

-_Mais parce qu'ils veulent t'imposer une vie qui n'est pas la tienne! _Anne savait donc crier, elle ne s'en était pas privée, tout tremblante d'indignation de l'inconduite des parents de William. Son arrivée fort discrète dans la chambre était passée inaperçue. _Enfin, William, comment peux-tu oublier qu'ils ont non seulement tenté de te contraindre à épouser la fille de leur associé Bingley mais aussi qu'ils t'ont ôté tout pouvoir décisionnel au sein de la société par mesure d'intimidation! Sans parler du fait qu'ils ont depuis placé ce pervers de Wickham à ta place! Ils ne sont pas sans ignorer ce dont il est capable...» _Elle était redevenue la toute petite Anne, frêle défenseuse de causes perdues.

William Darcy était tombé sur sa chaise plutôt qu'il ne s'y était assis, littéralement abasourdi par ces tragiques rebondissements: il n'avait retrouvé ses parents que pour les perdre de nouveau! Comment allait- il affronter une réalité si funeste? Chaque messager apportait son lot d'informations désespérantes. Il en eut assez de jouer le rôle du héros tragique, moderne ou non!

Une colère immense pétrit son cœur, provoquant un raz de marée émotionnel. Prêt à exploser, il sortit en courant de sa chambre, abandonnant ses cousins à leur propre étonnement.

Il courut, encore et encore, son seul but consistait à épuiser la souffrance qui avait tout fracassé sur son passage, à anéantir toute sensibilité, tout désir d'amour. Aimer était trop douloureux, trop coûteux car ses objets d'amour ne lui renvoyaient que mépris, au mieux indifférence affectée.

Ses sombres pensées guidaient sa course folle, si bien qu'il ne prit pas garde à son environnement. Malheureusement, il avait complètement oublié la rencontre récurrente qui le mettait en présence du grotesque employé de sa tante...ce qui devait arriver...arriva sous la forme d'une collision presque meurtrière entre le fier Darcy et le ventripotent Collins qui entraîna le premier dans sa chute. Tant et si bien qu'ils finirent comme un seul homme, l'un soutenant l'autre jusqu'au presbytère où Charlotte Collins dispensa les premiers soins à son époux et Elisabeth Bennet prit en charge le très courroucé Darcy, toujours légèrement vêtu...

_**A suivre**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

«Voici mon secret. Il est très simple: on ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux.»

Extrait de _Le Petit Prince_, Antoine de Saint Exupery.

**Le royaume des limbes**

Ma nuit n'avait pas suffi, je sortais d'un long tunnel, les membres encore engourdis, chauds, impatients. Le réveil n'avait pas encore sonné, l'astre solaire brutalisait mes paupières à coup de rayons lumineux: assez! Je ne suis pas prête! Je ne veux plus me lever, m'apprêter tel un automate sans âme, me diriger vers cet endroit hostile où la vie se résume à des machines, des appareillages démoniaques au service d'une survie sans relation avec ceux qui un jour, ont compté pour nous...plus que tout.

_**Cinquième jour, suite...**_

Je m'étais endormie au royaume des lucioles hier soir, sereine au milieu des lumières voltigeuses, témoin privilégié d'une féérie animale. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'avais peur de tous les insectes, mêmes les coccinelles m'effrayaient, jusqu'au jour où mon père me convainquit que ces créatures infiniment petites connaissaient les mêmes craintes (bien inversement proportionnelles à leur taille) que moi et que de surcroît, je serais responsable de leur bien être si je décidais de les adopter. En d'autres termes, cela signifiait que le meilleur moyen de vaincre ma peur se situait dans un changement de positionnement dans ma perception du monde: ce n'était plus moi la victime, je jouais dorénavant le rôle d'ange gardien auprès des petites bêtes qui nécessiteraient une protection particulière. Mon libre arbitre m'autorisait à évaluer qui était dans le besoin. Mon dernier rêve m'avait entraîné au pays des lucioles mais pas celui qui avait bercé mes nuits enfantines, plutôt la version morbide où ces petits animaux symbolisaient la précarité de la vie.

_«Vous aurez droit à des moments inoubliables. Célibataire, l'amour, le vrai, le grand, vous en rêvez, le Ciel le sait ! Vous avez toutes les chances de tomber sur lui ce jour. Alors, sortez, la saison amoureuse est ouverte pour vous !» _Mme Irma m'avait une fois de plus devancée! Le temps nécessaire à la déprogrammation du réveil avait rendu possible ses lâches épanchements sentimentaux.

J'envisageais sérieusement de me faire porter pâle, alors que j'étais en pleine exploration de symptômes crédibles et invérifiables, j'entendis distinctement la voix de Charlotte Collins m'interpelant. Sans affolement mais je ne pouvais manquer l'inquiétude dans la tonalité inhabituellement aigüe. Je fonçai hors de mon lit et de ma chambre, prête à voler à son secours, mes jambes ailées me portèrent en bas de l'escalier où je faillis renverser celle que je m'apprêtais à assister. La vue du fardeau (au sens propre aussi...) qu'elle avait installé sur son épaule m'arrêta net: son peu vaillant époux gisait de guingois, sur la partie droite de son corps! Je ne pouvais risquer un contact direct...Elle me confia la responsabilité de la prise en charge médicale de William Darcy, encore debout, bien que légèrement chancelant. Les Collins disparus dans la voiture familiale en route pour le cabinet médical, je priai Darcy de prendre ses aises sur le canapé du salon. Sous prétexte de vérifier son intégrité anatomique, j'en profitai (bien malgré moi) pour apprécier la merveilleuse harmonie de son corps...Il paraissait en état de choc, ne réagissait pas vraiment à mes stimuli, je commençais à projeter un bref détour par les urgences quand je m'aperçus qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements de nuit. Interloquée, je soupirais cherchant des indices de confusion mentale quand il se mit à trembler, de tout ses membres, ses dents claquaient, son regard croisa le mien, comme naufragé de son propre corps. Tout en lui expliquant ce que je me proposais de mettre en œuvre, je l'amenai à se redresser et le conduisis dans ma chambre afin de le coucher sous mes couvertures, il grelottait toujours alors je n'eus plus d'autre choix que me glisser dans le lit et me coller à lui pour le réchauffer avec ma propre chaleur corporelle. Croyez- moi, j'avais très chaud, là...

Il me parut se calmer très doucement, je l'avais enlacé pour lui offrir une contention physique, quelque chose comme un retour aux limites de soi. Que peut- on offrir d'autre à un être visiblement en grande détresse? Il finit par s'endormir, contre moi, complètement abandonné au creux de mes bras. Son sommeil agité eut raison du mien finalement (pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout, envie d'ouvrir les yeux).

Lorsque je me résolus à affronter le reste de cette journée, je constatai qu'il avait posé l'une de ses mains sur la face interne de l'une de mes cuisses, je sentais pleinement sa chaleur restaurée irradiée à l'intérieur de mon corps...Puis ses doigts parcoururent lentement, délicieusement un trajet ascendant, comme une caresse assurée. J'ai craint les chatouilles tout au long de ma vie, mais cet homme- là connaissait certainement l'art et la manière de dispenser le plaisir...Quel dommage qu'il soit si agaçant! Gourmande de sensations devant l'Éternel, je ne pus réprimer un gémissement de contentement au contact de cette main délicate rendant un hommage bienvenu à ma féminité. Vraiment dommage...mais pour la bagatelle on n'exige pas obligatoirement d'avoir de l'esprit de la part de son partenaire. Ce n'était plus une unique mais une paire de mains qui faisaient connaissance avec mes lieux de plaisir, exacerbé par cette danse exquise le long de mes cuisses, de ma taille, de mon buste, ses caresses de plus en plus appuyées, insistantes dans le dessein de créer un manque après leur passage, avec la cruauté d'un amant entièrement dévoué aux supplices d'amour soumettant ainsi l'autre sans violence, en toute conscience. Généreuse, je m'étais mise à jouer moi aussi avec ses sensations, et le moindre de ses murmures, de ses frissons m'autorisaient la poursuite de mon exploration passionnée. Sa bouche exigeante enflammait maintenant tous mes sens, je croyais défaillir de plaisir quand le retour au foyer du charmant couple m'hébergeant couvrit bruyamment le silence régnant jusque là au Rez de chaussée, Maudits soient les générations de Collins de la terre entière! Mon complice avait cessé toute activité licencieuse, à mon grand désespoir...

Mon esprit analysait frénétiquement la situation, je savais déjà que la fin de la pause grivoise avait bel et bien sonnée. Les trompettes de Jéricho n'eussent pas mieux réussi. Je m'étais extraite, à regret, de ses bras pour me précipiter vers le couple qui ne manquerait pas de s'enquérir de sa santé rapidement, alors autant anticiper la confrontation. Avant de franchir la porte de ma chambre, je me retournai pour lui faire signe de garder le silence mais l'expression d'infinie tristesse qui s'était emparée de son visage figea mon geste quelque part entre le présent et le futur proche. J'avais beau savoir intuitivement que ni ma fuite, ni ma personne ne pouvait être la cause d'une telle mélancolie, cela ne me procurait aucun réconfort. J'étais simplement témoin du désespoir d'un humain, dont je n'étais certes pas responsable mais j'avais l'audace de croire que je possédais peut- être la capacité de l'aider à le surpasser. Puisant au sein de mes ressources intellectuelles, je décidai d'envoyer un SMS à Charlotte pour la prévenir que notre invité surprise allait pour le mieux et que je souhaitais me reposer dans ma chambre une grande partie de la journée. Le pieux mensonge...celui qui nous permet de sauver les apparences, de conserver de bonne relations avec notre entourage.

Un sourire effronté aux lèvres je savourais à l'avance les moments de pure frivolité à venir. Il avait déjà saisi mes hanches, m'obligeant, si tant est que cela s'avérait nécessaire, à m'asseoir face à lui. Me dévêtir ne lui prit qu'un bref instant, je n'osais plus bouger prise sous le feu de son regard, intimidée par la force dudésir qui émanait de lui, j'aurais aisément cru être la femme qu'il attendait depuis toujours, l'âme sœur. Ce qui pour moi constituait une nouvelle expérience libertine avec à la clé un ravissement de tous mes sens (pour ma collection personnelle, mon florilège) semblait tenir pour lui, de l'engagement fusionnel des amoureux éternels. Il fit littéralement fondre ma fragile hésitation en prenant possession de mes seins, sa langue m'infligeant mille tourments, ses mains en quête d'effets dévastateurs supplémentaires._ La_ _chair a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point_.*

Jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais rêvé d'une telle folie érotique, j'ai tout traversé passionnément, éperdument: la tempête qui devient le raz de marée, les soupirs avant l'accalmie, l'agonie langoureuse, le don jubilatoire et la jouissance de l'offrande.

Nos corps exaltés avaient deviné un accord singulier, succombant l'un à l'autre. Pourquoi ce parfait amant souffrait- il d'une telle personnalité? Comment renoncer à une telle rencontre? Même si je ne me définissais pas comme sentimentale, je connaissais les limites de ce type de relation. L'intensité de nos antagonismes, irréductibles, agirait comme un aphrodisiaque pendant un laps de temps plus ou moins long puis pervertirait les échanges au point de tout enlaidir, même les simples gestes d'amour. Cependant, que connaissais- je de lui? Hormis les mises en garde de George qui lui- même n'appartenait pas au cercle de mes intimes, une première impression vaguement négative, des propos hâtivement jetés à mon sujet par cet homme qui méritait peut- être une seconde chance? Allons, voilà que mon inclination pour la lubricité prenait le pas sur mon raisonnement! Ce n'est tout de même pas parce que j'avais adoré m'ébattre en sa compagnie que je devais trouver des circonstances atténuantes quant à son attitude passée!

Je sentis un mouvement sur ma droite, me retournai pour assister au lever de mon partenaire qui enfilait ses vêtements, sans un mot, refusant d'échanger le moindre contact avec moi. J'étais maintenant totalement dégrisée...«_Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, pardonnez- moi_.»

J'aurais même préféré un sobre «_Merci_». Qui était cet homme? Était- ce seulement un homme? Peut- être les récits d'enlèvement par des extra- terrestres ne constituaient- ils pas des affabulations de siphonnés du bocal? Darcy comme cobaye d'ET? J'avais peine à y croire...Quel dommage, un tel talent érotique dans un esprit si dérangeant...

Le cœur prêt d'éclater, Darcy courait comme un forcené vers son ultime refuge. Comment avait- il pu corrompre ces tendres sentiments qui le liait à _elle_? Seigneur, quelle folie avait-il commise? Sa fuite acharnée l'avaient conduit directement à Rosings Park où il avait évité la rencontre avec son cousin en s'élançant dans l'escalier principal, lui lançant quelques mots d'excuse avant de regagner sa chambre. Comment réparer cette odieuse transgression? Il avait imaginé apprendre à la mieux connaître et il avait consommé l'acte charnel hors les liens sacrés du mariage avec un «double» saisissant de la femme qu'il avait admirée et à qui il avait offert son amour inconditionnel! Même si demain n'existait plus, lui n'oublierait jamais la faute commise et surtout le plaisir démesuré qu'il en avait retiré. La seule conclusion acceptable résidait en une union officielle et rapide avec cette Élisabeth du XXIe siècle.

La nécessité absolue de coucher sur le papier sa demande pressante l'amena une fois de plus au secrétaire. Le devoir d'un gentleman, même perdu dans une tempête temporelle, demeurait et Fitzwilliam Darcy ne l'ignorait point.

_**A suivre**_

* Pour parodier Blaise Pascal, dans les Pensées; la citation exacte étant: _«Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point.»._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

«Veux- tu apprendre à bien vivre? Apprends d'abord à mourir.»

Confucius.

**Entre les murs**

Je sais avec certitude que ce n'est pas la mort, pas encore. C'est pire, bien pire. Vous n'êtes plus que le témoin impuissant de cette vie au cours suspendu, alors que celle des autres continuent de défiler, de se nourrir de faits, de pensées, de sentiments plus ou moins bienvenus. Mais, lui, le _gisant_, ni vraiment mort, ni positivement vivant, que ressent-il? Que sait- il de ce qui se joue là, dans ce nouveau monde où le silence rime avec inconscience. Je m'évertue à maintenir un semblant de relation, dont les liens se sont considérablement relâchés depuis qu'il s'est engagé dans les limbes, seul, aveugle, sourd et muet. L'immobilité me gagne également, c'est la _quintessence_ de nos échanges aujourd'hui. Le temps ne relève plus d'aucune urgence, toujours semblable à ce qu'il était, ce qu'il est, ce qu'il sera.

**Sixième jour**

Aujourd'hui encore, le profond malaise qui l'avait emporté dans un sommeil imparfait, persistait, et avait même gagné chaque cellule de son organisme. Il n'était pas une douleur, une brûlure, un inconfort qui ne l'eût point heurté. Ses paupières closes jouaient avec la lumière du soleil, à la manière d'un papillon virevoltant. Darcy se redressa lourdement dans le lit afin de s'assurer de la disparition de la lettre, comme tous les matins de sa vie devenue si…fantasque ou a contrario si _prévisible_. Ne sachant plus s'il devait s'en plaindre, il soupira malgré lui à la vue du feuillet toujours discrètement présent sur le secrétaire. Le ressentiment croissant à vitesse exponentielle, il se résigna à s'en réjouir car cela tenait sa souffrance à bonne distance.

Il est bien connu de tous que la colère est mauvaise conseillère mais quelle importance cela pouvait- il bien revêtir maintenant puisque le maître du temps lui- même avait abandonné la partie et qu'aucun de ses actes n'infléchissait durablement le cours des évènements! Rien n'avait plus de conséquence qu'en son âme et conscience.Pourquoi construire des châteaux de sable sur la plage sachant que la marée emportera tout à chaque passage? «Le temps est un enfant qui joue.» selon Héraclite. Darcy était devenu à son corps défendant le jouet d'un enfant insouciant, qui effaçait la trace et l'écoulement du temps dans l'esprit de ces «partenaires» de jeu, tous sauf un. Lui- même. Il connaissait par cœur les questions inscrites sur cette feuille, il y répondit amèrement, le goût des larmes saturant sa bouche.

Le principal trait de votre caractère? _**L'acharnement**_

La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme? _**Le sens du devoir**_

Et chez une femme? _**L'obéissance**_

Le bonheur parfait, selon vous? _**Cela n'existe pas**_

Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux? _**Ni ici, ni maintenant**_

Votre dernier fou rire? _**A quoi bon?**_

Votre occupation préférée? _**Vivre**_

Si vous étiez un parfum? _**Cette question est inepte**_

Que possédez-vous de plus cher? _**Mon esprit**_

La faute pour laquelle vous avez le plus d'indulgence? _**L'orgueil**_

Qui détestez-vous vraiment? _**Moi- même**_

Quel serait votre plus grand malheur? _**Continuer ainsi**_

Et votre plus grande peur? _**Recommencer ce voyage sans fin**_

Votre plus grand regret? _**Conserver la mémoire de chaque jour recommencé**_

Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie? _**Certainement peu de choses**_

Votre devise? _**Vivre c'est souffrir… toujours un peu plus**_

La rage eut raison des faibles résistances qu'il lui opposait, il arracha chaque parcelle de ce feuillet, comme si le symbole de cette décomposition pouvait mettre fin à son supplice.

Que désirait- il? _La_ retrouver et _la_ perdre chaque jour_ad vitam aeternam _? Retourner dans le giron familial et regagner chaque jour leur confiance et leur amour? Darcy se saisit de tout objet à proximité comme d'un projectile qu'il lançait contre le mur, la porte, le sol. Il était emporté dans un mouvement de folie clastique, rien ne devait subsister, rien ne pouvait survivre à sa colère. Puisque sa vie était sens dessus- dessous, à quoi rimait de préserver un ordre rationnel dans le monde inanimé? Dans tous les cas, demain tout serait ordonné, rangé, classé comme au premier jour! Rien n'était plus irrémédiable, ni le cours du temps, ni les accidents, ni la mort! Quoique…peut- être pouvait-il encore espérer… _mettre fin à ce jour_. N'importe quoi plutôt que cette indécision perpétuelle. Quand on atteint de tels sommets d'absurdité… cela vaut- il la peine de s'accrocher? La rage qui l'avait conquis quelques instants plus tôt, retomba brutalement pour laisser la place à un calme absolu, un engourdissement de tout son être, comme si son corps entrait en hibernation, programmé pour fonctionner au ralenti pendant de longs mois de somnolence profonde. Ne plus sentir, ne plus souffrir…Il est temps de tirer ma révérence. La brume glaciale qui s'était levée, envahissait rapidement son esprit, Il sourit en se sentant glisser dans cet avant- goût du repos dont on ne revient pas… Enfin soulagé.

_«William! Mais que se passe-t-il? Oh, Mon Dieu! Vite, aidez- moi! William, ouvre les yeux, reste avec moi! Je t'en prie! William!»_

Tiens aujourd'hui c'est Anne la brindille qui est venue la première, sans doute alertée par le bruit des objets volant contre les murs de ma chambre. Ma chère Anne, comme j'aurais préféré que ce ne fût pas toi… oh, mais non, ce n'est pas Anne…mais qu'est- ce qu'_Elle_ fait ici? Un changement de scénario le dernier jour? Décidément, la vie s'arrange toujours pour nous jouer de bien mauvais tours… Mais pourquoi s'affairent- ils tous, n'ont- ils pas compris que cela est trop tard? C'est fini! L'hiver a gagné tout mon corps, je ne veux plus habiter cette enveloppe si lourde, si embarrassante. Je ne perçois pas de lumière au fond d'un tunnel, pas de voix rassurante pour me guider… Tout autour et en moi, n'existent que le froid, la douleur diffuse dans tous mes membres, prête à m'assener encore et encore les pires tourments. Non! Laissez- moi maintenant!

**Être et avoir**

Le bruit feutré, répétitif des différents appareils de surveillance me berçait doucement, je m'étais sans doute assoupie car je me suis subitement relevée du fauteuil au bruit d'une alarme insistante. Comme dans un mauvais film, j'ai crié, je l'ai supplié de ne pas partir. L'équipe soignante m'a évacuée, sans grand ménagement. Seule, dévorée par une peur insurmontable, qui avait creusé son trou immense en moi. J'attendais des flots de larmes couvrant mon visage mais non…J'étais au- delà, complètement sidérée, catatonique. Pour la première fois, je n'avais quasiment aucune activité mentale, je n'étais que deux grands yeux à l'affût du moindre indice, la moindre miette qui dénoterait le sens de ces images pourtant si nettes, collées à mes rétines, comme si cela pouvait le secourir. Je n'entendais plus rien qu'un brouhaha. Je croyais être revenue de tout, du moins de bien des évènements mais cela jamais. Je n'étais plus présente, j'étais quelque part avec lui, entre le ciel et la terre probablement, en attente du verdict. _Son_ heure était- elle venue? Mais non! Je ne veux pas moi! Je veux lui dire tout ce que j'ai perdu, tout ce qui reste à vivre s'il le désire lui aussi! Alors, ça se passe comme ça quand tout à coup la mort s'invite, vous êtes mis à l'écart, corps et âme absents à eux- mêmes…je ne suis plus une personne, je ne suis que vide, comme une anticipation de la disparition imminente.

L'obscurité ne m'effrayera plus jamais, il n'y a que ce creux au fond de mes entrailles qui pourra désormais hanter mes nuits, et mes jours aussi. _Je l'aime à mourir_, j'appréhende aujourd'hui un autre sens que l'on prêterait volontiers à ces cinq mots, si inoffensifs jusqu'à maintenant. Peut- on mourir de chagrin? A la perte de l'aimé…j'espère sincèrement …

Ils sortent, un homme se détache du groupe pour se diriger vers moi, je tremble de toutes parts…Je vais voler en éclats si cela continue…Son regard inquiet ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose et je ne veux pas l'entendre…NON!

Je me retrouve dans la pénombre, allongée dans un fauteuil confortable, dans une petite pièce aux allures de salle de repos. Mes muscles relâchés, au bord de la nausée, la bouche sèche, ils m'ont transformée en poupée de chiffon à coup de benzodiazépine. J'ai honte, terriblement honte d'avoir manqué de dignité à ce point. Bien que tout cela n'ait plus aucune importance. Plus rien n'aura plus jamais d'importance. Je me suis levée mollement, assez groggy, les jambes flageolantes, j'ai fermement redressé la tête et gardé mes yeux fixés droit devant pour maîtriser cette sensation vertigineuse si désagréable. Je suis sortie, lorsque je suis passée devant le bureau des infirmières, quelqu'un m'a interpelé. J'ai fait mine de ne pas entendre mais j'ai été rattrapée par une jeune femme au visage ouvert que j'avais appris à reconnaître au cours de mes visites quotidiennes. Elle m'a accompagnée dans le bureau du chef de service, m'a invité à m'y asseoir et a appelé le médecin. Que cherchaient- ils? Croyaient- ils connaître les mots qui adoucissent la pire douleur? Peut- être s'agissait-il de documents officiels à parapher…peut- être allaient- ils évoquer le don d'organe…? Seulement, je n'avais aucun droit sur lui, ni dans la vie, ni dans la mort. Il ne m'avait jamais appartenu. Non, l'amour ne donne aucun droit. Alors que voulaient- ils?

_**A suivre**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

_Bonjour à vous, je souhaite remercier toutes celles qui m'encouragent à continuer de partager mes "lubies" scripturales, auxquelles je réponds systématiquement, avec une mention particulière aujourd'hui pour Laura à laquelle je ne peux répondre qu'ici. voici donc mes chaleureux retours pour les trés encourageants commentaires que tu m'envoies, je m'incline devant tant de gentillesse. _

_Merci à vous de me soutenir si fidèlement, car vos réactions me sont précieuses!_

_Bon voyage au pays des mots,_

_Calazzi._

«Horloge! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,

Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit: «_Souviens- toi!_»

Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi

Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible.»

Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal, L'horloge.

**Le dormeur (s'est) éveillé**

Comment faire? Qu'attend- on de moi à cet instant? Je ne veux plus rien savoir des humains, leur longue expérience de l'agonie ne leur a-t-elle donc rien appris des désirs des endeuillés? Je les déteste, je les voue aux gémonies, eux et tous les samaritains qui me lanceront des regards chargés à mort de commisération, la pitié plein la face...

Un bruit de pas derrière moi m'oblige à interrompre ce flot de haine, qui me ressemble si peu. L'homme de la situation se présente sous la forme d'un petit homme replet, aux cheveux rares et disséminés sur tout le crâne. Sa tenue indique l'homme de pouvoir.

«_Madame, j'ai des informations à vous communiquer mais auparavant je souhaite m'assurer que vous êtes suffisamment remise de votre … malaise. Comment vous sentez- vous?_ L'expression inquiète n'avait pas quitté ses yeux depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre de William.

-_Je vais mieux, je vous remercie._ Il devait lire sur les lèvres car je ne m'entendis même pas moi- même. Toutefois, ma réponse sembla lui suffire.

-_Je dois vous dire tout d'abord que M. William Darcy est sorti du coma dans lequel il était plongé depuis 6 jours. _

_-Oh, Mon Dieu! Oh, merci mon Dieu! _Voilà que je me répandais maintenant comme une fervente pratiquante...moi qui n'avais cru en rien d'autre qu'au hasard, à l'anarchie, _à la rigueur_ à la psychanalyse... cette fois-ci, les larmes me firent perdre tout ce qui me restait de dignité, je ne parvenais plus à m'arrêter. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant! Sa quasi résurrection m'ébranlait plus bruyamment que sa mort! Cette terrible expérience avait décidément infligé des dommages sous- estimés à mon cerveau,et donc à mon psychisme.

-_Tenez_. Le bon docteur me tendait avec une délicatesse étudiée une boîte de mouchoirs en papier presque vide. L'expérience de la souffrance, résumée en un coffret en carton rempli de rectangles de papier savamment pliés. _J'ai l'habitude, vous savez. _Il croyait réellement m'apporter un quelconque réconfort avec de telles paroles? Un croque- mort n'aurait pas fait pire!

-_Puis- je le voir? _A vrai dire, plutôt qu'une question, c'était une supplique adressée au maître des lieux.

-_Et, bien, il est temps d'aborder la seconde partie de notre entretien, madame. La famille de M. Darcy interdit que vous tentiez d'entrer en contact avec lui. Je suis désolé mais étant donné leur position et les menaces non déguisées qu'ils mont adressé, je ne peux me permettre de transgresser la loi. Vous n'ignorez pas que seule sa famille proche peut lui rendre visite dans ce service. _Il n'osait plus croiser mon regard, de peur d'être touché par ma détresse probablement. Combien de fois avait- il servi ce genre d'arguments? Ce bureau servait d'antichambre du désespoir des amantes déchues?

_-Très bien, je ne vous poserai pas de problème. Sa famille est- elle déjà arrivée? _Je ravalais le goût de bile qui imprégnait ma bouche.

-_Non, ils seront là dans une heure. Maximum. _Finalement, l'homme de science avait revêtu son masque d'humanité et semblait m'autoriser _officieusement _à partager les trente prochaines minutes avec celui que j'avais accompagné chaque jour passé au purgatoire. _Vous devez tout de même savoir que si accompagner un être cher dans le coma est difficile, son réveil n'est pas forcément plus facile. La plupart du temps on n'évoque que les problèmes mnésiques mais il y en a d'autres,liés au comportement, à l'humeur. Les revenants ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes, en tous cas pas tout de suite. Ne soyez pas déçue...par ce que vous entendrez, ou plus largement par tout ce dont vous serez témoin. _

_-Merci docteur, du fond de mon cœur, merci.» _Je lui aurais bien sauté au cou mais la bienséance me dictait une attitude toute en retenue, surtout après tous ces débordements émotionnels. Je lui serrai la main, fermement et suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il appréhende toute ma reconnaissance.

Je rêvais d'une cigarette, là maintenant, ou d'un verre d'alcool...enfin d'un produit qui me procure une (fausse) sensation d'assurance avant de retrouver l'antre de ...Dieu sait quoi. J'avais passé des heures et des heures à lui raconter quelques souvenirs, notre rencontre, à lui décrire l'endroit où il se trouvait _hic et nunc*_, à lui expliquer les différents bruits produits par les appareils de surveillance. J'avais aussi évoqué la raison pour laquelle il était allongé sur un lit de réanimation, réduit à un corps inerte simplement couvert d'un drap immaculé un peu rêche. Je lui avais présenté les soignants qui entraient et sortaient. Je l'avais embrassé, caressé en évitant soigneusement les électrodes et autres instruments de mesure ou de maintien de ses paramètres vitaux. Je lui avais murmuré des mots tendres, coquins au creux de l'oreille. Sans jamais un retour palpable. Rien. Pas d'augmentation du rythme cardiaque ou respiratoire. Pas de frémissement musculaire. Rien. Seulement une relation à sens unique. L'équipe m'avait aidée à supporter, m'avait encouragée chaque fois que je chancelais. Nul ne sait avec certitude ce qui parvient aux comateux du monde animé qui les entoure. Cependant, il s'avère nécessaire, indispensable de continuer à les considérer comme vivants et interactifs. Cette épreuve eut sans aucun doute été plus aisée à assumer si sa famille avait joué son rôle. Mais que nenni! elle avait brillé par son absence... William devrait se manifester pour qu'ils daignent se déplacer à son chevet. Que pouvait- on faire face à un patient aveugle, muet, sourd, en un mot inconscient?

Le temps nous était compté à partir de maintenant, je devais franchir le seuil. Ouvre les yeux et affronte ma grande, allez vas- y!

**Ulysse (Darcy) le naufragé**

Mes yeux à peine entrouverts avaient immédiatement capté le caractère inédit du décor. Demain était donc arrivé! Mon réveil n'avait pas lieu dans cette chambre de Rosings Park où je dépérissais _hier_ encore. Le soulagement ne vécut qu'un laps de temps extrêmement bref car l'ambiance froide, fondamentalement impersonnelle de ce lieu n'augurait rien de positif, le futur me poursuivait avec un acharnement évident. Pas de retour au XIXe siècle. Mes oreilles percevaient d'étranges sons réguliers semblant provenir des alentours immédiats. Lorsque je tentai de me redresser et tourner la tête pour obtenir une meilleure compréhension, qu'elle ne fut pas ma stupeur de découvrir que j'étais entravé! Divers dispositifs me reliaient à des appareils effrayants, lumineux et sonores...j'étais devenu un homme- machine! Dans un mouvement réflexe témoin de mon émoi, je sentis très nettement les liens qui enserraient mes poignets ainsi que mes chevilles aux barrières du lit. J'étais réduit à l'impuissance, incapable de remuer autre chose que mes extrémités.

_«Bonjour William. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois revenu...oh, excuse- moi, mais je...» _Complètement abasourdi, je fixais tant bien que mal un nouvel avatar d'une Élisabeth Bennet bouleversée, aux yeux rougis, gonflés et desquels des larmes profuses se déversaient bruyamment.

De francs reniflements ponctuaient sa respiration, elle n'osait me présenter que son dos, ses cheveux attachés traduisaient un certain laisser- aller, ils étaient rassemblés en un genre de chignon maintenu par un bonnet constitué d'une texture verdâtre très fine et dont s'échappaient tant de mèches qu'il eut été sans doute préférable de tout relâcher. Ses vêtements tenaient réellement des oripeaux: une blouse longue et informe, évidemment bien trop grande la couvrait littéralement des pieds à la tête. En parlant de ses pieds, elle les avaient dissimulés dans d'horribles babouches composées en un semblant de papier assez épais. Seul son visage émergeait, ravagé par les pleurs, les cernes et une expression de tristesse impénétrable. Était- ce vraiment la même jeune femme qui avait conquis si magistralement mon cœur, mon esprit, mon désir? Étais- je condamné à rencontrer éternellement toutes les versions d'Élisabeth Bennet de l'univers et de toutes les époques? Étais- je toujours moi- même Fitzwilliam Darcy, maître de Pemberley? Le même ersatz qui traversait les générations?

**La blessure de Pénélope**

Je ne saurais évaluer le temps qui s'écoula, il me parut bien sûr une éternité. Je finis par reprendre possession de mon corps, par maîtriser suffisamment mes réactions pour m'aventurer sur le fragile terrain de la première conversation avec un homme couché dans un lit de réa depuis une semaine et dont j'ignorais même s'il me reconnaissait ou bien s'il se souvenait de sa propre identité... Lorsque je pivotais pour lui faire face, l'expression de son regard provoqua une douleur fulgurante en mon sein. Ce qu'il observait consciencieusement ne paraissait guère lui convenir, pire, le pli de sa bouche témoignait d'un certain mécontentement voire d'une aversion à mon endroit. A cet instant-là, ma résolution s'envola, se volatilisa pour ne laisser qu'un furieux désir de fuite. Je ne souhaitai plus me battre. Après tout, William Darcy avait survécu, sa famille était en chemin pour le récupérer et lui offrir les soins les plus coûteux pour sa convalescence. Ma présence à ses côtés était dénuée de sens, et de toute façon proscrite par ses parents.

_«Comment te sens- tu? _Pas vraiment original mais indispensable étant donné les circonstances...

-_Et bien...je ne sais pas encore...Élisabeth...Élisabeth Bennet? _Aïe, il testait ses souvenirs!

-_Oui, c'est bien moi, William. _Ma voix semblait assurée. J'aurais certainement dû l'aider davantage à approfondir, le guider mais je voulais simplement m'assurer qu'il avait somme toute récupéré de ce coma avant de disparaître.

-_Où sommes- nous? _Sa voix n'avait pas encore regagné sa vigueur ni son timbre habituels, rendue rauque par le manque d'usage.

-_A l'hôpital, en service de Réanimation...» _Décidément, j'avais longuement décrit les lieux pour peu de résultats au final. La porte s'ouvrit discrètement sur l'infirmière qui m'avait soutenue un peu plus tôt dans cette mortelle journée, une dénommée Charlotte. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher, trop contente d'exaucer son désir, je glissai jusqu'à elle. Elle me chuchota que la prestigieuse famille Darcy avait fait une entrée spectaculaire, s'entretenait pour l'heure avec le staff médical mais qu'il était grand temps de procéder aux adieux... Si une seule personne ici sombrait dans la mélancolie, c'était bien elle, car lui, comme moi, ressentions un soulagement bienfaiteur.

Elle était retournée promptement à ses activités professionnelles après sa mise en garde compassionnelle. Je me sentais tellement gauche, tellement désadaptée à la situation.

Le dernier jour de ma vie en _sa_ compagnie était arrivé, je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments grandiloquents, intenses, non, je n'étais qu'abattement et lâcheté. Je me penchai vers lui pour déposer un chaste baiser sur sa joue, je fus brutalement assaillie par une foule de souvenirs, de sensationsdiffuses. Mon manège à moi, c'est lui et tout le film de notre histoire qui a envahi mon espace sensoriel. L'une de mes mains avait trouvé son chemin dans ses cheveux, ma bouche effleurant les contours de son visage, puis ses lèvres encore asséchées.

Ainsi l'histoire s'achevait. Mon conte de fées se terminait comme les plus classiques: «Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.» Mais pas ensemble. La touche de modernité finalement.

Encore un peu chancelante, je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire afin de me débarrasser de la sur-blouse, du bonnet et des sur-chaussures quand je reconnus la voix de Georgiana. La panique étreignant ma poitrine, je baissais la tête et rasais le mur. Une fois dehors, je ne pus m'empêcher de courir de plus en plus vite, le diable et l'ensemble de ses créatures serviles aux trousses! Loin et seule. Mon ultime désir concernant le chapitre de mes relations avec Darcy.

_**A suivre**_

_* hic et nunc_: locution latine signifiant «ici et maintenant».


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

_Bonjour, n'ayez crainte chères lectrices de me suivre dans ce dédale austenien... et continuez d'imaginer, de questionner votre propre désir car cette histoire n'est qu'un miroir tendu._

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions..._

_Calazzi, au bonheur de vous de vous distraire._

«Comme d'autres par la tendresse,

Sur ta vie et sur ta jeunesse,

Moi, je veux régner par l'effroi.»

Charles Baudelaire, Les Fleurs du Mal, Le revenant.

**La révolte d'Antigone**

Sur le parking de ce maudit hôpital, je m'égarais, tournais en rond encore et encore, tout mon être bouillonnait, prêt à exploser quand j'entendis un souffle de voix sur mon épaule gauche. Je ne connaissais qu'une seule personne capable d'une telle légèreté: l'éternelle éthérée Anne de Bourgh. Son apparence gracile à l'extrême ne me surprenait plus, non, seule l'animation de son regard, miroir de son âme tourmentée, me saisissait encore, après tout ce temps.

_«Élisabeth? _

-_Oh, bonjour Anne. Comment allez- vous? _La politesse permet de masquer habilement les émotions sous-jacentes. Ce qui convenait parfaitement à la situation.

-_Bien je suppose, compte tenu des circonstances...Je ne peux que me réjouir de la résurrection de mon cousin. _Anne ne se cachait pas, en ma présence, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

-_Oui, c'est une excellente nouvelle pour vous ainsi que pour votre famille. _Je m'appliquais à fuir son regard, faisant mine de chercher le Saint Graal dans mon sac à main.

-_Vous étiez avec lui? Vous avez pu lui parler? _Cette voix si douce, si aérienne menaçait de me plonger dans les gouffres vertigineux empreints de tristesse qui n'attendaient que ma chute.

-_Oui, je…je lui ai dit au revoir...avant que ses parents ne viennent lui rendre visite. _Anne, s'il vous plaît, laissez- moi enfouir ce chagrin infini tout au fond de mes entrailles, l'étouffer avant qu'il n'éclate. Je regardais ostensiblement dans la direction opposée afin qu'elle comprenne tacitement que je ne souhaitais pas continuer cet entretien.

-_Élisabeth, pourriez vous me ramener...heu...chez vous? Je ne veux pas rentrer chez...là- bas, à Rosings. S'il vous plaît, je vous promets de ne pas prendre trop de place, je... j'ai juste besoin de faire le vide, le point...enfin je ne sais pas...je suis trop mal en ce moment pour savoir ce que je veux. Je ne suis sûre que d'une chose: je ne veux pas rentrer ce soir, ni les suivants d'ailleurs. _Ces derniers mots avaient été expirés plutôt que prononcés. Anne n'avait jamais demandé de faveur, ni n'avait imploré. Elle était bien trop fière pour s'abaisser à cela. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Je n'avais aucune légitimité... Pourquoi moi? Quel moteur pouvait bien l'animer? Quoi de nouveau? Le désespoir en plus...? Le désir qu'une main se tende enfin dans sa direction?

-_Sincèrement Anne, je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la meilleure idée... _La lumière s'était soudainement éteinte dans ses yeux, ses épaules s'étaient affaissées._ Cependant, je veux bien vous emmener chez moi ce soir. Nous verrons plus tard pour le reste. _Mon sourire grimaçant appuyait ma proposition.

-_Merci, Élisabeth! Vraiment, je vous suis si reconnaissante!» _La vie avait repris son lent voyage sur son visage.

Une fois à l'abri dans la voiture, j'ai allumé la radio afin de couvrir le silence qui s'était installé entre nous depuis notre accord. Une vague musique d'ambiance polluait l'habitacle mais nous étions trop empêtrées dans nos tempêtes personnelles pour en être réellement gênées. Au beau milieu d'un enchaînement périlleux de pensées, je recouvrai mon intégrité psychique au son de l'oracle moderne: «_Vous pourriez vous retrouver à un carrefour important, de votre vie. __**[tu parles d'une nouvelle!] **__Les décisions prises en ce moment risquent d'être définitives. __**[Bien sûr c'est toujours tellement compliqué...]**__ Prenez tout le temps nécessaire avant de faire vos choix. __**[Il faudra le dire aux Darcy, ils semblent ignorer ce genre de considération] **__Laissez, en partie, votre cœur vous guider, il vous mènera sur la bonne voie. __**[mon cœur souffre trop pour savoir où aller]**__ Une personne pourrait vous faire des avances, voire, «une déclaration». __**[Trop tard pour l'aspect prédictif! J'ai déjà œuvré à mon malheur...] **__Vous pourriez rester sans voix, et la confusion pourrait vous saisir. Pourquoi vous affoler? Vous êtes libre de vos choix, votre intuition et votre instinct vous trompent rarement. Une fois de plus vous pourrez leur faire confiance.»_

Le fou rire qui la secouait finit de réveiller ma conscience, lorsque je me tournai vers elle, tout en convulsions, son visage était baigné de larmes, libérée par ce rire qui l'envahissait toute entière. Cette pulsion ravageuse puise sa force dans le partage, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais résisté à un rire contagieux; cet abandon libérateur qui rapproche ceux qui communient aussi intimement. _«Élisabeth, vous devriez écouter votre horoscope plus souvent! Cela vous permettrait de mieux vous préparer aux rencontres néfastes!_ Hurlait- elle entre deux hoquets. Sa main droite pleine de mouchoirs repoussait les traces d'une joie extravagante mais bienvenue dans cette journée si noire.

-_Anne, je crois que je devrais plutôt cesser d'écouter ces inepties! _Je repris mon souffle tant bien que mal._ Qui arrivent toujours trop tard de toute façon! Et puis finalement, ces balivernes me donnent raison! Voyez où nous en sommes toutes les deux!»_

D'autant plus que j'avais vraiment bien besoin de me détendre après une semaine si désastreuse.

A peine arrivées à destination, nous nous séparâmes rapidement pour vaquer à nos obligations personnelles. Anne devait une communication à sa génitrice afin de la prévenir de son absence et moi, moi, je ressentais l'absolue nécessité de me jeter dans des taches insignifiantes qui tiendraient occupées mes mains et mes ondes cérébrales. Je me jetai corps et âme dans la préparation du repas, chantant à tue- tête les morceaux de jazz vocal qui défilaient sur la chaîne du salon. Mon dessein, bien sûr, se résumait en un seul tenant: saturer mon esprit afin d'éviter d'ouvrir les vannes de la désolation. Pas maintenant, pas encore. Je me laisserais dévorer par mon chagrin plus tard, seule aux tréfonds de ma douleur. Comme l'animal blessé se cachant pour lécher ses plaies...ou pour mourir. Que pouvait- on me proposer pour m'apaiser? Comme le dit la chanson «Avec le temps va, tout s'en va»*...

Anne m'avait rejointe, j'étais fascinée par le soin méticuleux dont elle faisait preuve pour confectionner un plat...tout paraissait parfaitement calculé, au millilitre prés, jusqu'aux assortiments de couleurs et de saveurs maîtrisés à outrance. Squelette famélique, affamé dont l'ascèse suicidaire la conduit à manipuler, humer les exquises substances qu'elle repoussait pourtant si violemment.

_«Anne, pourquoi moi? Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi maintenant? _Je venais d'avaler la dernière bouchée de cette divine salade qu'elle avait composée elle- même.

-_Vous connaissez ma mère...vous comprendrez bien que je ne peux lui demander quoique ce se soit, hormis des valeurs numériques. Richard est occupé à l'autre bout du monde et William, quant à lui,... a fort à faire pour lui- même..._Elle semblait mal à l'aise.

-_Rien de nouveau en somme...C'est pourquoi, je vous pose ces questions, Anne. Que souhaitez- vous vraiment? Comment puis- je vous aider? _Insistai- je. J'estimais que nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre, elle allait finir par disparaître complètement, au sens propre comme au figuré, et cela me révoltait qu'aucun témoin de cette agonie ne réagisse, même maladroitement, même durement. Seigneur! Juste que l'un d'entre eux réagisse!

-_Je ne sais pas... je...je...voudrais un peu de cette chaleur que je vois dans les yeux des autres, comme vous Élisabeth, je voudrais être digne d'amour, je…voudrais aimer et être aimée._ Ses pleurs rendaient toute expression orale incompréhensible.

-_Anne, je ne souhaite que vous aider, mais pour cela il faudra me faire confiance_. _Je ne suis pas sûre que vous y soyez prête. _Je m'étais levée afin de la prendre contre moi, ses bras n'avaient pas hésité une seconde, ils avaient trouvé spontanément le chemin de ma taille qu'ils enserraient. Mes mains caressaient sa chevelure terne, cassante. Je tentais de consoler cette enfant qui n'en était plus une mais pourtant... _Ce que je tente de vous dire c'est que je ne peux y arriver seule, j'aurais besoin de votre adhésion mais aussi et surtout d'une équipe médicale spécialisée. Si nous nous battons ensemble, nous y arriverons, mais il faut le vouloir Anne. Le voulez- vous vraiment?_

Pleurant de plus belle, elle acquiesça en hochant la tête, ne relâchant pas son étreinte. Je continuais de la bercer doucement, lui accordais tout l'amour dont j'étais capable en ce début de soirée.

-_Nous nous occuperons de tout cela dés demain matin. Nous avons déjà trop attendu ma chère Anne.»_

Épuisée par cet abandon émotionnel, la toute petite Anne s'était endormie assez rapidement dans mon lit. Quant à moi, la journée m'avait fourni tant de sujets de réflexion, que je ne parvins évidemment pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me relevai, emportant avec moi, toute la misère accumulée ces dernières heures.

Assise mollement sur le canapé, je me laissais aller le long des sentiers risqués de la nostalgie. Je revis défiler mes souvenirs de Rosings, deux ans auparavant, grimaçant aux premières images de ma rencontre avec _lui, _puis les longs mois aux côtés de cette jeune fille lancée dans un processus de désincarnation sous mes yeux. L'enseignement prodigué n'était devenu que prétexte, je n'étais présente que pour veiller sur elle ou plutôt sur ce qui restait de son enveloppe charnelle. Anne avait fait de son corps sa prison, croyant s'en libérer. Quel mal insidieux jouant sur le malentendu! Son corps décharné, son absence d'épicurisme, de matérialisme sensuel, avait fait croître en moi, un désir inverse, comme une boulimie de ravissements faciles.

Puis _lui_, toujours et encore. Tous mes sens s'étaient mis en alerte, je pouvais le sentir, le toucher, le respirer, le goûter...tout me parlait de lui, me plaquait mon désespoir au visage. Nous avions partagé une torride aventure centrée sur la volupté et l'indépendance (vivre et aimer sans entrave). Nos rencontres n'affichaient qu'un seul but: le désir forcené de prendre et d'apporter une jouissance sexuelle. Jusqu'au jour où le cours de nos vies respectives nous a séparés. Histoire banale s'il en est. Mon souffle haletant, hoquetant, je frappais le canapé de mes deux poings si serrés que mes ongles en blessaient l'intérieur. La rage occupait tout mon être, je n'avais plus qu'un seul désir: détruire, tout dévaster, comme en un miroir de mon propre chaos intérieur. Je cherchais un exutoire, le seul qui m'eut contenté m'avait échappé. Fatiguée de cogner cet objet mou, j'ouvris mon ordinateur et couvris de caractères des pages et des pages, je ne m'arrêtai qu'au petit matin pour aller jeter mon corps fourbu sur le lit d'appoint. «Je verrai demain.»

_**A suivre**_

*Léo Ferré: Paroles écrites et chanson composée en 1969, enregistrée en octobre 1970.

**Avec le temps...**

Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va

On oublie le visage et l'on oublie la voix

Le cœur, quand ça bat plus, c'est pas la peine d'aller

Chercher plus loin, faut laisser faire et c'est très bien

**Avec le temps...**

**Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va**

L'autre qu'on adorait, qu'on cherchait sous la pluie

L'autre qu'on devinait au détour d'un regard

Entre les mots, entre les lignes et sous le fard

D'un serment maquillé qui s'en va faire sa nuit

Avec le temps tout s'évanouit

**Avec le temps...**

Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va

Même les plus chouettes souvenirs ça t'as une de ces gueules

A la Galerie je farfouille dans les rayons de la mort

Le samedi soir quand la tendresse s'en va tout seule

**Avec le temps...**

**Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va**

L'autre à qui l'on croyait pour un rhume, pour un rien

L'autre à qui l'on donnait du vent et des bijoux

Pour qui l'on eût vendu son âme pour quelques sous

Devant quoi l'on se traînait comme traînent les chiens

Avec le temps, va, tout va bien

**Avec le temps...**

**Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va**

On oublie les passions et l'on oublie les voix

Qui vous disaient tout bas les mots des pauvres gens

Ne rentre pas trop tard, surtout ne prends pas froid

**Avec le temps...**

**Avec le temps, va, tout s'en va**

Et l'on se sent blanchi comme un cheval fourbu

Et l'on se sent glacé dans un lit de hasard

Et l'on se sent tout seul peut-être mais peinard

Et l'on se sent floué par les années perdues

Alors vraiment

Avec le temps on n'aime plus.»


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

_Bonjour à tout curieux qui arrêtera son regard ici, en espérant qu'il y trouve distraction ou objet de réflexion, ou toute autre activité le contentant... Je ne me lasse pas de vos commentaires mesdames Miriamme, France- ena, Gwladys, Laura et je vous remercie encore et toujours de votre enthousiasme communicatif, de votre confiance quasi inaltérable! _

_Bonne voyage aux côtés de notre héros,_

_Calazzi, ("deus ex machina", ;D dédicace au commentaire de Miriamme)._

«Cet amour

si violent

si fragile

si tendre

si désespéré

Cet amour

beau comme le jour

[…]

Tremblant de peur comme un enfant dans le noir

Et si sûr de lui

[…]

Nous n'avions que toi sur la terre

Ne nous laisse pas devenir froids

[…]

Dans la forêt de la mémoire

Surgis soudain

Tends- nous la main

Et sauve- nous.»

Jacques Prévert, Paroles, Cet amour.

**Heureux qui comme Darcy a fait un long voyage... ****Ou l'odyssée de Darcy**

Élisabeth s'était éclipsée dans un mouvement maladroit, lestée de son étrange accoutrement. Chaque parcelle de son corps le tiraillait douloureusement, l'inertie elle- même lui coûtait, un hérisson avait dû se loger dans sa gorge martyrisée. L'expert en sciences médicales qui l'avait accueilli à son réveil si éprouvant (qu'il avait cru mourir plutôt que revenir à la vie) lui avait asséné une étrange vérité...il avait traversé un état de coma «léger», ce que lui aurait désigné comme un épais brouillard entre la vie et la mort, entre lui, l'inanimé, et les autres, vaquant à leurs vies bien remplies. Sa vision d'abord troublée avait été source de malentendu plutôt qu'un canal de perception permettant une accroche pour soutenir son entrée fracassante dans le monde éclairé et bruyant des vivants. Les bruits confus au- dessus de lui l'avaient déstabilisé car dans un premier temps, personne ne s'adressait directement à lui. Une terrible sensation d'isolement l'avait tenaillé au milieu d'un capharnaüm humain renforcée par des contacts froids avec des machines, des mains gantées inamicales palpant ses sites vitaux.

Le pire s'était incarné dans la privation de liberté de mouvement, matérialisée par l'existence de liens autour de ses chevilles et poignets. Quel était ce monde où l'on empêchait une personne inconsciente (incapable de prendre la main sur son corps) de s'activer à son réveil? Pourquoi n'avait- il pas succombé? Dans quelle trappe était- il tombé cette fois- ci? Était- il de nouveau en 2012? Était- ce enfin le lendemain? Il n'avait appris que plus tard qu'il avait mis en péril sa propre intégrité physique.

La présence d'Élisabeth l'avait profondément perturbé car il se trouvait dans une situation de vulnérabilité indéniable et inconfortable, elle- même lui avait paru inhabituellement désaxée. Combien de temps s'était- il écoulé entre leur dernière rencontre et aujourd'hui, si l'on considérait qu'il n'avait pas changé d'époque? Le chagrinavait assombri l'expression juvénile de ses traits. Cette Élisabeth avait enduré des épreuves, il en avait acquis la certitude. Cela le concernait- il? En était- il responsable d'une manière ou d'une autre?

Son odyssée serait- elle comparable à celle qu'avait chantée Homère? Darcy pouvait- il s'identifier à Ulysse _le héros_ littéraire par excellence, célébré pour son courage et sa ruse. Une _Pénélope_ l'attendrait- elle à son retour? Des prétendants s'étaient- ils déjà positionnés pour reprendre les rênes du domaine? Et Georgiana...sa chère Georgie, comment allait- elle? Qui s'occupait d'elle? Un double de lui- même, celui qu'il remplaçait à l'ère moderne, s'était- il substitué à lui- même? Connaissait- il les mêmes affres que lui dans la vie d'un autre? Le périple odysséen avait confisqué dix années de vie à Ulysse, le prince d'Ithaque, et pour lui, Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley, combien d'années d'égarement cela coûterait- il? Les dieux de l'Olympe régnaient- ils sur son destin? Seigneur! Rien ne permettait d'éclaircir cet imbroglio, bien au contraire, le mystère s'épaississait... Son errance sans fin dans l'univers prenait des allures de supplice digne de ceux infligés à Prométhée ou à Sisyphe. Un grognement émis par son propre larynx mit fin à la course folle de ses pensées, le replongeant dans la frustration d'un corps immobilisé depuis trop longtemps et surtout contre sa volonté puisqu'il était attaché au lit. C'est alors qu'un événement inespéré, incroyable prit forme sous ses yeux ébahis...Une silhouette bondissante reconnaissable entre mille autres, avançait dans sa direction. Malgré un accoutrement semblable à celui porté par Miss Élisabeth un peu plus tôt, il avait su immédiatement qui venait à sa rencontre.

_«Bonjour William! J'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais! J'ai cru que tu étais en train de mourir dans cet hôpital, loin de nous! Ah Mon Dieu! _Le sourire et les larmes se disputaient le monopole de son visage, elle semblait si...rayonnante, si heureuse...

_-Bonjour...Georgie..._Il coassait tant bien que mal...La douleur et l'émotion jugulant son désir de s'exprimer, il sentit les pleurs débordés de ses yeux pour rouler le long de ses joues, dévalant jusque dans son cou et ses oreilles. Il n'était même pas en capacité de les essuyer! Le sentiment d'impuissance associé à ces retrouvailles amplifia sa détresse...

-_Oh, mais ils t'ont attaché! Mais pourquoi?» _Georgiana s'émouvait donc de sa condition de supplicié...Qu'elle soit le sosie ou non de sa petite Georgie, elle en possédait les mêmes qualités de cœur...Elle s'était précipitée sur lui, le caressait de ses mains légères, encore enfantines.

La douce jeune fille avait rapidement compris l'impossibilité de parler dont souffrait son grand frère, elle restait penchée au- dessus de la barrière relevée, à laquelle les liens étaient rattachés, et lui souriait béatement, ne rompant pas le contact tactile avec lui, comme elle l'eut fait avec un tout petit enfant. Elle lui racontait les terribles moments passés loin de lui, à prier pour qu'il vive malgré le pessimisme ambiant, malgré la peur et l'incertitude. Georgiana n'eut guère le temps de lui en apprendre plus car ils furent interrompus dans leur tendre scène par deux autres ombres recouvertes des mêmes oripeaux.

Fitzwilliam Darcy avait songé au retour d'Ulysse à Ithaque, auprès de Pénélope mais là, là...Il atteignait les jardins d'Éden! Ces deux figures si longtemps perdues et pleurées se tenaient devant lui, avec une telle... évidence... L'inquiétude semblait avoir creusé des sillons le long des yeux de son père...Seigneur! Son père, debout, là à portée de sa main! Il maudit encore une fois cette nouvelle sensibilité (modernité oblige?) qui prenait le pouvoir sur son habituelle maîtrise de lui- même. Il n'osait pas poser son regard sur celle qu'il devinait être sa mère. Trop, c'en était trop pour lui, après toutes ces péripéties subies au cours de ces derniers jours... Comment pourrait- il réagir en la voyant, cette merveilleuse première femme de sa vie? Celle dont il connaissait le sourire secret, exclusivement réservé à son enfant, celle dont la voix avait enchanté les quelques heures dévolues aux rencontres mère- enfant permises par leur rang dans la société. Celle qui n'avait pas pu illuminer les jours de cette chère Georgie. Et pourtant, le cœur gonflé d'amour, il osa. Il laissa son regard embrasser d'abord toute sa silhouette, pour parvenir en douceur jusqu'aux doux contours de son visage. Ses yeux se remplissaient de ses traits parfaits, les années n'avaient en rien dégradé sa beauté, au contraire, elle apparaissait dans toute la splendeur d'une femme d'âge mûr. Elle lui souriait gentiment, tranquillement, alors que tout son être à lui tremblait, se perdait en convulsions, proche de l'évanouissement provoqué par un excès de bonheur! Sans même y songer, il récitait en son esprit un _«Notre père», _enchaînant avec un_ «Je vous salue Marie, pleine de Grâce», _afin de remercier le Ciel, ses habitants, l'univers tout entier de lui offrir une telle félicité, après tant de solitude. Toujours incapable d'échanger des paroles avec ceux qui lui avait tant manqué, il emplissait ses pupilles et sa mémoire de leurs traits, de leurs voix. Ils paraissaient un peu empruntés, hésitant dans leurs propos, hormis sa sœur qui n'avait pas quitté sa place auprès de lui, sa main porteuse de chaleur humaine sur la sienne. L'heure des soins leur apportèrent quelque soulagement mêlé d'un regret au moins aussi intense. Sa famille se sépara de William, scellant leur départ par un baiser de chacun sur son front.

Les jours défilèrent au rythme des rééducations, des soins basiques, des auscultations mais surtout des visites tant attendues des êtres chers. William Darcy n'avait pas recouvré la mémoire de l'accident qui l'avait plongé dans ce coma de six jours dont tous lui parlaient. Aux heures de solitude il avait recomposé le puzzle: il avait quitté précipitamment Rosings, prenant le volant (encore un objet inconnu de lui) de sa voiture dans un état émotionnel extrême qui avait dû altérer ses réflexes et surtout sa prudence habituelle. Il était sorti de la route quelques kilomètres plus loin. Ce récit amenait de nouvelles interrogations, pourquoi était- il bouleversé à son départ? Quelle était sa destination? Élisabeth Bennet connaissait- elle la raison de cette précipitation? En était- elle l'élément déclenchant? Pourquoi ne l'avait- il pas revu à l'hôpital depuis son réveil?

_«Ah, voici mon patient préféré! Bonjour M. Darcy. Comment vous portez- vous en ce jour très certainement exceptionnel? _Le propriétaire de cette voix onctueuse dérangeait systématiquement le dit privilégié...qui sut enfin pourquoi il était envahi par un sentiment de réminiscence chaque fois qu'il croisait cet obséquieux représentant du corps médical. Le nom inscrit sur la blouse avait été repassé au feutre noir d'un trait épais et ferme.

-_Bien, Docteur Colins, je crois même que je suis prêt à sortir du service dés maintenant. _Répliqua abruptement l'_im_patient.

-_Quelle incroyable coïncidence, M. Darcy! _Un sourire mielleux étirait sa lippe. _J'allais de ce pas m'enquérir de votre approbation...car je m'apprêtais à vous annoncer que j'estimais, en accord avec notre estimé chef de service, que l'heure de votre transfert d ans un service plus...conventionnel était déjà arrivée._

_-Mes parents sont -ils informés? _William contenait à grand peine son aversion et son incompréhension de la situation, puisqu'il avait enfin reconnu le fameux M. Colins si présent dans les souvenirs de ses derniers jours! Comment était- ce possible?

-_Non, je pensais que vous seriez heureux de vous en charger vous- même, mon cher M. Darcy. _Oh comme il aimait se gargariser de ce nom, synonyme de...pouvoir. _Cependant je peux..._

_-Je vous remercie Docteur, je le ferai moi- même.»_

Son seul désir s'apparentait à fournir la distance maximale entre eux deux le plus rapidement possible. Une nausée grondaitet menaçait le précaire équilibre mis en place depuis plusieurs jours. Colins pouvait- il posséder le don d'ubiquité? Comment pouvait- il exercer la fonction de secrétaire particulier auprès de sa terrible tante et celle de médecin, ici et maintenant? Était- il vraiment revenu de son coma? La folie avait gagné toute sa vie, infiltrant la moindre fibre nerveuse...

Il dirigea ses pas vers l'infirmerie où il faillit heurter cette jeune femme qui lui avait parlé alors qu'aveugle et terrifié, il émergeait de ce brouillard entre la vie et la mort. Si tant est qu'il en était ressorti... Cette infirmière à la voix si douce, si rassurante aux heures sombres devina la vulnérabilité de ce patient pour lequel elle s'était prise d'affection au fil des jours, en particulier pendant la période de coma au cours de laquelle elle avait pris le relai de la jeune visiteuse épuisée par ses longues heures de monologue. Charlotte Lucas avait entouré les jeunes gens de son aile protectrice, leur offrant des paroles consolatrices, leur dispensant quelques encouragements, leur procurant les indispensables contacts physiques qui seuls réconfortent les cœurs meurtris.

Tout affaire cessante, elle raccompagna William jusqu'à son lit où elle lui intima gentiment de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui ouvrit les portes de son esprit en tourment, franchement, en toute confiance, il lui décrivit la poignée de souvenirs qu'il possédait de sa vie d'avant où rien ne faisait sens, surtout depuis qu'il avait constaté que certains _éléments_ de ces images appartenaient à ce qu'il vivait inconscient. Il lui avoua le rôle que le Dr Colins mais elle aussi, jouaient dans ces souvenirs troublants. Lorsqu'il eut déversé toutes ses interrogations, toutes ses craintes, sans fard, sans fausse pudeur, Charlotte reprit la parole pour lui indiquer que l'esprit, la sensibilité des personnes plongées dans le coma restaient inexplorés et que, par conséquent, il était fort probable que certaines zones de son cerveau bien actives aient intégrées des éléments extérieurs à ces pseudo- rêves. Il y avait probablement intégré des détails de son environnement immédiat.

Subsistait le doute quant aux autres composantes de ses «souvenirs», il n'avait pas dépeint l'intégralité de ceux- ci à Charlotte Lucas de crainte qu'elle ne condamne d'emblée ses facultés mentales déjà fortement ébranlées. Ses propos sur l'inclusion de fractions de la réalité dans les images qui défilaient dans son esprit au moment du coma lui semblaient parfaitement rationnels, crédibles mais ces dernières, de quelle nature étaient- elles? Rêve? Souvenirs? Délire?

Il scrutait le plafond, savourant son dernier jour dans ce service de réanimation, lorsqu'il entendit une voix _haut perchée, _déclenchant une alarme dans une zone cérébrale primitive, cette voix, voyons, il connaissait bien cette voix...A qui appartenait- elle? Il aurait juré qu'elle était rattachée à un souvenir désagréable...

_**A suivre**_

L'Odyssée: Chant lyrique ou épopée attribuée à Homère, aède grec ayant déjà écrit L'Illiade. Cet écrit date approximativement du VIII° siècle avant JC et qui constitue l'un tes textes de référence de la littérature occidentale retraçant les péripéties d'Ulysse, prince d'Ithaque, disparu depuis 20 ans (dix ans de combat daurant la guerre de Troyes et dix autres d'errances) alors qu'il tente de regagner son île, où l'attend patiemment son épouse Pénéloppe (qui déjoue l'impatience de ses prétendants en défaisant chaque nuit la tapisserie qu'elle éxécute la journée en leur présence) et leur fils Télémaque. Je vous invite à relire ou rafraîchir votre mémoire...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

«Car j'ai de chaque chose extrait la quintessence,

Tu m'as donné ta boue et j'en ai fait de l'or.»

Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal, Épilogue.

**Pour faire le portrait d'un oiseau (J. Prévert)**

J'ai envie de me battre. J'ai envie de crever sa bulle de cristal. J'ai envie de hurler en courant dans les rues de la ville. J'ai envie d'avoir mal physiquement pour oublier momentanément cette douleur insupportable qui bat sous mon crâne. J'ai envie de perdre la mémoire, pour toujours. J'ai envie de mourir mais je n'ose pas. Je suis bien trop raisonnable pour cela. Mourir par amour, ne serait- ce pas un peu désuet aujourd'hui? Quelqu'un compte sur moi aujourd'hui, je ne peux quitter ce monde ainsi.

Anne frêle habitante de ce monde insipide, a choisi de défaire les barreaux de sa cage dorée. Elle avait accepté les termes du contrat thérapeutique proposé par le service de prise en charge des patients présentant des troubles du comportement alimentaire, sans l'autorisation de sa mère puisqu'elle venait d'atteindre sa majorité. La maladie anorexique n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot, Anne devait lutter contre elle- même chaque fois qu'un plateau repas la défiait ouvertement, soit quatre fois par jour. Les ateliers et entretiens à visée psychothérapeutique rythmaient le reste de ses longues journées au sein de l'hôpital. Je m'y rendais deux fois par semaine pour lui rendre visite. L'arrivée dans le service s'avérait une épreuve en soi, la vue de ces silhouettes fantomatiques frôlant les murs, longs cheveux au vent, grands yeux sombres, désincarnés et cernés, me faisait frissonner chaque fois que je cherchais Anne parmi elles. La misère affective réduite à l'état de squelette arpentant péniblement les couloirs, certaines arboraient des sondes naso- gastriques délicatement camouflées par leurs mèches de cheveux cassants, piètres marionnettes d'un désir perverti par une société éprise de consommation effrénée. Ces ombres évoluaient lentement, non par sérénité mais par ralentissement progressif des paramètres vitaux, telles des êtres de brume en voie de dissolution. Toujours seules, mêmes lorsqu'elles semblaient constituer un groupe, fières individualités accrochées à leur désir chimérique... de vie dans une chair éteinte. Non aucun être vivant ne peut survivre bien longtemps sans nourriture, quelque soit sa volonté. La question fondamentale résidait dans leur pulsion de vie ou de rester accrochées à leur utopie, jusqu'à la mort. Pour certaines il était déjà trop tard, mais je voulais croire avec toute l'ardeur dont j'étais capable, qu'Anne parviendrait à rassembler les ressources nécessaires à sa métamorphose. Il le fallait.

Au bout de quelques semaines chaotiques, elle avait finalement stabilisé son poids, Seigneur! Si l'on pouvait appeler cela un poids! Chaque centaine de grammes gagnés lui coûtait, provoquait des bleus à son âme d'affamée. Ce méticuleux dressage de la faim résistait violemment au programme de soins. L'opposition systématique se levait contre le désir de guérir de ce qu'elle considérait comme une victoire sans nulle autre pareille, de l'esprit sur la bête qui sommeille en chacun de nous. La bête qui se repait de la vulgarité de l'acte masticatoire. Guérir passait inévitablement par l'acceptation de pulsions ou de fonctions primitives liées à la digestion, à l'évacuation des déchets, à l'abandon au plaisir facile. Lorsque je la rencontrais, j'éludais rapidement ses sujets de prédilection, à savoir le poids, la nourriture, les compléments alimentaires et autres vitamines...je lui racontais la vie, celle qui attendait là dehors, les sensations délicieuses dont pouvait s'abreuver un corps normalement constitué, les échanges plus ou moins attrayants avec nos semblables, les rêves au bois de nos cœurs, les histoires qui nous guettaient tendrement à chaque regard admiratif. Nous abordions les nourritures intellectuelles, dont elle était toujours friande bien évidemment. Après ces visites édifiantes, je ne pouvais rentrer directement chez moi, j'éprouvais furieusement la nécessité de savourer un espace de liberté, sans contraintes de temps ni de lieu, je musais au gré du hasard, d'une sensation plaisante, d'une envie subite...En général, je ne retournais que très tard à mon domicile comme pour m'assurer que la malédiction était bien levée et ne m'avait pas suivie. Débarrassée du poids de ce malaise qui enlaidissait chaque recoin du monde.

J'ai aimé et j'ai perdu. Voilà un destin commun à la majorité des êtres peuplant cette planète. Blessée dans l'absolu de toute mon âme, en plein cœur. Abattue, à genoux, en position de vulnérabilité comme jamais, je me donnais à toute ma peine, une fois, une seule et unique, intense jusqu'à l'écœurement de moi- même pour pouvoir passer à autre chose. Peut- on avorter d'un amour rejeté? Cela n'avait pas toujours été ainsi, non, bien sûr il m'avait été facile de le détester ce _ténébreux_...Celui que j'avais surnommé «_l'inconsolé, le prince de Pemberley à la tour abolie et dont la seule étoile est morte et le luth constellé porte le soleil noir de la Mélancolie.» _avec une pointe d'arrogance, j'en conviens volontiers. Le souvenir de son sourire mâtiné de surprise lorsque je le lui avais avoué me jeta contre le mur désolant du manque. Notre premier contact s'était révélé assez désastreux car sa morgue avait meurtri mon amour propre. Je souris tristement en me remémorant encore une fois les mots malheureux échappés de sa bouche, parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles, à son insu. Nos pas nous avaient inexorablement rapprochés usant de forces contraires à nos désirs, enfin ceux que nous avions mésinterprétés... L'alchimie s'était emparée peu à peu, par inadvertance, de nos corps, de nos appétits charnels jusqu'à l'abandon total puis la déclaration.

Que restait- il aujourd'hui de notre conquête mutuelle? Si Anne se rebellait contre la tyrannie familiale, qu'en était- il de William, revenant de l'autre côté de la vie, là où tout ressemble à la mort...? Comment pourrait- il s'opposer à ceux qui fêtaient certainement sa renaissance?

Le conglomérat _Darcy_ aurait aisément pu être représenté par le «kraken» (un calmar géant de la mythologie scandinave), un céphalopode économique dont les tentacules gigantesques happaient les profits nécessaires à sa pérennité et au luxe inhérent au niveau de vie de ses sociétaires. La dynamique familiale ne poursuivait qu'un but: maintenir l'homéostasie de l'entreprise,quel qu'en soit le prix. Une fois posée la règle imprescriptible, il était fortement déconseillé aux membres d'en déroger. Un code de conduite transmis de génération en génération, en découlait bien évidemment, il y était question de bienséance, de contrôle de soi, de charité bien ordonnée, d'obéissance, de loyauté familiale, de convenance mais jamais d'amour, de passion, d'abandon de soi, ou pire de laisser- aller car tout cela sous- entendaitvulgarité, faiblesse, péché mortel. En dehors de la carte postale, la frontière entre le mensonge et la vérité ne paraissait pas toujours clairement délimitée, le premier intéressait ceux qui trahissaient le groupe, quant à la seconde, elle n'était que la parole de ses dirigeants... George Wickham et moi- même ne pouvions en aucun cas prétendre à quoique que ce soit d'autre que notre appartenance au premier segment.

Je n'avais plus évoqué son souvenir depuis bien longtemps, en fait depuis que William m'avait dépeint un sinistre portrait de ce rejeton «indigne» d'un administrateur d'une filiale du groupe _Darcy_. Je pris une gorgée d'eau fraîche agrémentée d'un zeste de citron, perdue dans cette subtile note d'acidité qui renversait mon doux équilibre interne...Comme l'arrivée inopinée du souvenir de George au sein de cette parfaite organisation ancestrale que régentaient d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours, les parents de mon amant. Ex- amant. L'existence du troupeau crée de fait la notion de «brebis galeuse», ou d'autres merveilles socio- linguistiques comme «vilain petit canard» ou encore «bouc émissaire». En ce qui concernait ma petite personne, relativement insignifiante financièrement parlant, je jouais le rôle d'hôte indésirable, celle qui a réussi à infiltrer le palais royal sans carton d'invitation. La passagère clandestine. L'électron libre absolument ingérable pour des chorégraphes obsessionnels, rigides comme les Darcy et consort.

Ma main avait quitté le froid contact avec le verre pour se glisser dans ma chevelure, détachée, en caressant le lustre. Les plantes de mes pieds reposaient paresseusement sur le tapis, stimulées par la douceur de sa texture. Le manque au creux de mon ventre tournait à l'obsession érotique, tous mes sens flambaient au moindre contact...J'avais besoin de lui, là, maintenant...mais lui que ressentait- il? J'ignorais tout de l'évolution de son état de santé, de sa convalescence? Le silence total régnait sur la fréquence de nos amours perdues, _dévouement familial oblige._...ou bien désintérêt?

La musique mélancolique de mes pensées se brisa sur celle de mon téléphone, beaucoup plus é éro masqué...?

_«Oui, allo? _M'enquis- je réellement curieuse de connaître l'identité de mon interlocuteur secret.

_-Lizzie! Comme je suis heureuse de t'entendre! Comment vas- tu? _Bien que chuchotant, j'avais immédiatement reconnu la propriétaire de cette voix.

_-Georgie! Quelle surprise!? Et toi? _Je ne perdrais pas de temps dans ma quête.

-_Bien, je suppose. Mais...je souhaiterais te parler...mais pas au téléphone...enfin j'aimerais qu'on se rencontre, si tu es d'accord? _Comme souvent, la tendre Georgie hésitait dans le choix des mots, comme tiraillée entre son désir et ce qu'elle croyait savoir que l'on attendait d'elle.

-_Bien sûr, Georgiana. Où et quand? _J'étais moi- même impatiente.

-_Demain, pour le déjeuner? Chez toi, si tu n'as pas déménagé entretemps? _Oups! La fragile jeune fille avait dû se préparer minutieusement...elle suivait certainement un plan. Son plan?

-_Très bien, je t'attends pour 13h. Et non, je n'ai pas changé d'adresse. A demain, Georgie. Merci de m'avoir appelée...Tu...m'as manqué.» _Je raccrochai aussitôt.

L'état de mes draps froissés, retournés, enturbannés, enroulés, tirebouchonnés, entre ciel et terre, témoignaient de l'agitation qui avait endurci ma courte nuit et détruit tous mes projets pour la matinée. Mon esprit revenait de façon incessante sur les intentions de celle qui avait sollicité un entretien, après tant de semaines. J'appréciais ces qualités, qui l'éloignaient tellement du patrimoine familial, au même titre qu'Anne. La révolte grondait- elle au Palais? Portée par la douce volonté de deux jeunes filles...Que pouvait- elle bien m'annoncer? Cela n'augurait rien de bon, me concernant... Ma frénésie cérébrale produisait parfois d'étranges effets et enluminait de fulgurantes envolées, ainsi j'avais longuement admiré une phrase entendue à la fin d'un film asiatique _«Je suis un solitaire: je n'ai aucune attache et un seul refuge: la paix de mon âme»_*. Elle était mienne, indéniablement. Ma dernière lubie, tel Narcisse pris dans son reflet, j'admirais ma résolution la plus récente dans cette simple assertion, qui tenait plus du vœu pieux que d'une quelconque réalité me concernant. J'étais bien incapable d'user d'une telle stratégie de défense, à mon grand dam!

La joie et l'appréhension nous dévoraient toutes deux lors de ces retrouvailles, pour le moins émouvantes: enlacées, chacune prise dans la chaleur de l'autre, à la recherche de réconfort.

_«Oh, Lizzie, tu me manques tant, tous les jours...depuis cet horrible accident! _Elle avait beau retenir ses larmes, j'entendais toute l'émotion ressentie.

-_Ma douce, ma tendre Georgie..._Ma main dans ses cheveux, se mouvant en un geste d'apaisement. _Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue à moi..._

_-Tu sais...je n'ai pas osé avant parce que...parce qu'ils me l'ont interdit..._

_-Je m'en doutais bien, Georgie. N'ai aucune crainte, je ne te jugerai pas là- dessus._ Je me voulais rassurante, raisonnable, alors qu'au fond de moi, la tempête s'activait.

-_Mais cette fois, je ne peux plus me taire! Il fallait que tu saches ce qui se passe...Par correction d'abord et ...aussi...parce que tu as fait partie de sa vie, même si c'est fini aujourd'hui. Ça non plus, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit complètement vrai...Enfin, je suis venue te dire qu'il va se marier...» _Ma douce amie n'osait pas croiser mon regard, ses yeux brillants fixés sur la table qui nous séparait, les joues aussi écarlates que les miennes devaient s'être vidées de leur couleur.

Je faisais l'expérience extraordinaire du détachement du corps et de l'esprit. Anesthésiée à tous les niveaux par quatre mots: «il va se marier». N'étais- je pas sensée m'évanouir? Tombée dans un état d'inconscience salvatrice? Non, rien de tout cela, juste une souffrance vive, exponentielle, extensible à l'infini.

_**A suivre**_

*Inspecteur Dee et le symbole de la flamme (thriller réalisé en 2010 par Tsui Hark).


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

_Bonjour et merci de venir vous promener par ici... Je vous invite à redécouvrir le voyage d'Ulysse, en particulier son aventure avec Calypso...Tant qu'à faire, j'en profite pour vous rappeler que Le Cid nous conte une trés belle histoire d'amour... gagnée de haute lutte._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions...lectrices fidèles ou non..._

_Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable moment dans les eaux Odysséennes,_

_Calazzi._

«À vaincre sans péril on triomphe sans gloire.»

Le Cid, Pierre Corneille

**Calypso entre en scène**

Un nom se fraya un chemin à la vitesse de la lumière dans son cerveau: _**Calypso! **_Que d'aucuns qualifieraient de nymphe et même de divinité (car immortelle). Comme Ulysse, célèbre naufragé de la littérature classique, Darcy se trouvait prisonnier au creux des bras amoureux d'une magicienne, hors du monde (sur une île cachée) mais aussi hors du temps ou plutôt en un lieu et un temps ou rien ne se passe vraiment. Chaque jour s'avérant identique aux autres...

Fidèle à la métaphore littéraire, William sut intimement qu'il lui serait rapidement nécessaire de ruser, de découvrir une échappatoire. L'une des qualités les plus remarquables de Calypso, en sus de son immortalité, réside dans la beauté de ses traits, à l'image de la jeune femme sophistiquée qui fit une entrée singulière. Ayant négligé d'enfiler les oripeaux verdâtres que ses autres visiteurs revêtaient systématiquement, elle arborait des vêtements à la coupe résolument moderne, élégants et seyants, jusqu'à une forme de perfection affectée. Un membre de l'équipe soignante la poursuivait la priant de rebrousser chemin car elle n'était pas autorisée à pénétrer dans cette unité de soins et encore moins sans respecter les conditions vestimentaires inhérentes à la sécurité des patients.

«_William, mon chéri! J'ai cru ne jamais réussir à forcer les portes de cette forteresse! Sous prétexte que nous ne sommes pas encore mariés, je n'ai pu obtenir d'autorisation de visite...Oh mon chéri, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué..._Cette créature (exubérante) ne respirait- elle donc jamais? _Et moi? Je t'ai manqué, bien sûr? _Question insincère, en appui de son sourire impeccable, du maquillage à l'alignement éclatant de blancheur et surréaliste de perfection de sa dentition.

-_Oh, euh...personne ne m'a dit quoi que ce soit au sujet de ces...euh demandes de visite. _Balbutia le naufragé du fond de son lit.

-_Cela ne m'étonne pas, mon chéri. Tous incompétents! Heureusement, tout cela est bientôt fini! Nous allons pouvoir enfin rentrer tranquillement à la maison. Parce que bien évidemment, il y a bien trop longtemps que tu es dans ce maudit hôpital...tu m'as cruellement manqué mon chéri... _Avant qu'elle n'achève sa phrase, le médecin chef avait fait une apparition majestueuse.

-_Mademoiselle? Je crains que vous n'ayez outrepassé les limites de la correction. Non seulement, vous n'étiez pas autorisée à rendre visite à mon patient dans ce service, mais vous avez de surcroît refusé le port des protections imposées à toute personne y pénétrant. Vous comprendrez donc que je suis dans l'obligation de vous demander de sortir au plus vite avant que je ne fasse appel à l'agent de sécurité de l'hôpital. _Visiblement il ne plaisantait pas du tout, son attitude tout entière démontrait sa réprobation et son autorité.

-_Mais... _Finalement, elle décida d'obtempérer, puis se tournant vers William: _Mon chéri, demain, je viendrai te voir dans le service de convalescence.» _Leurs bouches entrèrent en contact. Étrangement, il ne ressentit ni plaisir ni déplaisir, acte neutre.

De nouveau seul, Darcy reprit son obsédante contemplation du plafond, n'y découvrant aucune inscription ni un quelconque signe émanant d'une volonté divine, transcendante, il se résolut à sortir du lit et à parcourir le plus d'espace possible dans cet univers confiné dans lequel il s'était dissimulé. Le jour était advenu où il devrait rouvrir les yeux sur sa nouvelle réalité, comme toute victime d'amnésie il n'était plus personne, il avait rêvé de conquérir une femme, et il avait échoué dans un espace déshumanisé, oublié, en suspens dans le cours du temps mais aussi dans la reconquête de sa propre identité. Qui savait vraiment qui il était? Lui- même s'était perdu quelque part entre le présent et le passé, les passés…Ses souvenirs étranges témoignaient- ils d'une réalité tangible ou d'une reconstruction fantasmatique de sa vie? Provenait- il réellement d'un autre siècle? Qui incarnait- il aujourd'hui? Darcy se définissait comme une figure de l'oubli, contraint dans ses relations avec ceux qui se présentaient à lui en amis, il jouait sur les accords tacites régissant les liens d'affection. Une autre femme avait fait son apparition sur la scène chaotique de sa propre vie et il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait représenter pour lui...Seigneur, ce cauchemar ne cesserait -il jamais? L'absence d'une autre restait inexpliquée. Aucun membre de sa famille n'y faisait allusion, comme si elle avait été oubliée, aussi inexistante que ses souvenirs. Pourtant elle se trouvait à ses côtés à son réveil, son visage portait les stigmates que distille l'angoisse au sujet de l'être cher. Lui savait à quel point il l'aimait, il avait perdu la mémoire de leur histoire, si tant est qu'il en existait une...Cependant il en avait l'intime conviction.

Il en revenait sans cesse à la question initiale: qui était cette Calypso? Était- il sérieusement engagé auprès de cette jeune femme ...si «précieuse»? Comment avait- il pu se défaire de ses sentiments exigeants envers Élisabeth pour lui préférer une personnalité si...différente? Tout son être réclamait encore la présence de cette merveilleuse incarnation féminine. Il lui manquait manifestement des informations de première importance concernant sa vie amoureuse. Georgie! Il n'avait d'autre ressource que sa jeune sœur pour accoler les pièces du puzzle, au moins pour cet aspect de sa vie. Il revint à des considérations plus terre à terre en préparant ses affaires pour son transfert vers un service moins contraignant, en termes de soins mais aussi de visites.

Il ne manqua pas de saluer et remercier l'équipe, en particulier Charlotte qui lui promit de passer le voir dans sa nouvelle unité de soins.

_«Georgie, tu sais que je n'ai pas complètement recouvré la mémoire, et...mh...j'aurais une question à te poser sur...enfin...c'est un peu délicat...sur un aspect de ma vie très...disons personnel. _Il avait vaincu sa propre résistance, avait osé aborder un sujet si intime avec sa sœur! Il se sentait stupéfait et fier tout à la fois.

-_Oh, tu ...tu veux parler de ta vie...amoureuse? _Georgiana avait légèrement rougi, le regard un peu vague balayant l'espace au- dessus de sa tête à lui.

-_Oui, c'est vraiment tout à fait gênant à avouer mais je n'ai quasiment aucun souvenir...de certaines personnes et de ce qui peut me lier à celles- ci. _Il avait énoncé cela d'un seul bloc.

-_Tu veux parler de Lizzie? _Ses yeux brillaient à la simple évocation de ce prénom.

_-Oui, je suis perdu. Elle n'est plus venue me voir depuis que je me suis réveillé... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. _Son hésitation et son inconfort transparaissaient largement.

-_Et bien, je ne connais qu'une partie de votre...relation. La partie visible, tu n'as jamais été très loquace..._La rougeur ne s'était pas estompée, bien au contraire. _Pour ce que j'en sais, votre première rencontre ne s'est pas déroulée sous les meilleurs auspices. C'était à Rosings Park, Lizzie était embauchée pour donner des cours particuliers à Anne, qui n'était plus en état de fréquenter une école. _Georgie s'était levée et regardait par la fenêtre.

_-Oui, cela, je m'en souviens...Richard était présent, n'est- ce pas? _

-O_ui, comme toujours quand vous séjournez chez tante Catherine. _Un bref sourire avait allumé son regard amusé. _Bref, vous avez appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier suffisamment pour que tu la fréquentes régulièrement. Ce que papa et maman ne prenaient pas vraiment au sérieux...Jusqu'à...euh...jusqu'à ce que tu lui proposes de vivre avec toi. _Elle arpentait la chambre de long en large, semblant de plus en plus agitée.

-_Alors nous étions amoureux? _Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur son grand frère, Georgiana ne vit qu'un enfant complètement absorbé par les détails de l'histoire qu'elle lui racontait.

-O_h, certainement! Tu n'avais jamais envisagé de t'installer avec l'une de tes conquêtes jusque là. Et, je me suis moi- même rapprochée de Lizzie, nous nous sommes aimées immédiatement toutes les deux. _Son regard brillait, de tristesse cette fois- ci. _Elle...elle...t'aimait aussi passionnément. _Georgiana s'était de nouveau arrêtée et tournait obstinément son visage vers la fenêtre. L'émotion teintait chaque parole, chaque geste qu'elle initiait.

-_Mais que s'est- il passé Georgie? _La gorge serrée, William avait peiné à extraire ces quelques mots. Il devait savoir, même si la vérité apparaissait dans toute sa crudité, elle lui semblait toujours préférable à l'ignorance, au doute perpétuel.

-_Papa, maman et toi vous êtes disputés, violemment, à tel point que tu as refusé de leur parler pendant plusieurs semaines. Ils envisageaient de te retirer toute participation à l'entreprise. C'était horrible pour moi, William! _Elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras de son frère, secouée par des pleurs spasmodiques. Il caressait ses cheveux, resserrant légèrement son étreinte à chaque sanglot qui l'ébranlait davantage. Il s'en voulait d'avoir bouleversé sa petite sœur.

-_Je suis désolé, chaton, vraiment désolé de t'avoir mis dans cette situation..._Sa voix rendue plus rauque par les émotions qu'il tentait de contenir vaille que vaille.

-_Non, William, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu avais fait le meilleur choix possible. Non, c'est...cette situation qui m'a fait tellement de mal. Je n'avais plus le droit de communiquer avec toi. Ni même de parler de toi..._Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Elle enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de William.

-_Si tu le souhaites, tu peux arrêter de m'en parler pour le moment..._ Bien que cette proposition lui coûtât, elle s'imposait.

-_Non, ça va aller. C'est juste...difficile de repenser à tout cela. Allez, courage! Nous avions fini par trouver le moyen de communiquer et de nous voir, en cachette... _Sa voix manquait encore d'assurance, mais la résolution se lisait sur son visage. _Toujours est- il que vous filiez le parfait amour comme tout couple d'amoureux les deux premières années._

_-Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre ce que cela signifie..._ La formule choisie par Georgiana sonnait comme une alarme dans son esprit.

-_Euh... Pourtant c'est une vérité quasi universelle...c'est ce que l'on appelle «la lune de miel», même pour les couples non mariés..._

_-Comment? _Une vérité impensable venait d'être mise à jour... Il avait violemment sursauté, la brusquerie de son ton avait tellement surpris sa sœur qu'elle le fixait, coite. _Je...nous...enfin, c'est impossible! Elle...elle...Élisabeth était ma maîtresse?! Mais , ce...cela ne se peut! _Son grand corps se balançait nerveusement, de plus en plus rapidement dans la chambre. Il semblait extrêmement bouleversé et Georgie ne pouvait en comprendre la raison.

-_William, que se passe-t-il? Je... j'ai dit quelque chose...? _Elle était totalement perdue, ne reconnaissait plus son grand frère dans cette ombre qui franchissait les limites de l'entendement à grande enjambées.

-_Mmmh? Pardon?_

_-William! Dis- moi ce qui t'arrive, je ne te reconnais plus, tu me fais peur... _Un bref regard sur sa petite sœur lui suffit pour se reprendre a minima. Il s'astreint à ralentir sa course contre la fatalité qui lui assénait un coup supplémentaire.

-_Pardonne- moi, chaton. Je... je croyais que nous nous étions...mariés. Après... euh… enfin... Élisabeth et moi. Tu sais, une intime certitude, une évidence dans tout ce marasme qu'est devenu mon esprit amputé de presque toute sa mémoire._

_-Oh, excuse- moi, grand frère, je ...j'aurais dû faire davantage attention à...à ce problème. _Sa douceur l'apaisait toujours. Comme autrefois, en d'autres lieux.

-_Tu veux bien continuer, chaton? S'il te plaît._

_-Oui, cela a duré environ deux ans, jusqu'au jour...oh, Seigneur...ce jour terrible où papa a fait son attaque..._Elle pleurait de nouveau mais elle lui fit signe de la laisser continuer sans interruption d'aucune sorte. _Il avait au connaissance de...de la trahison de George et ...son cœur a lâché...Mon Dieu...je t'ai appelé et tu as accouru, nous sommes restés à son chevet, priant jour et nuit qu'il continue de vivre, qu'il se batte pour nous...pour reprendre l'avantage sur tout ce désastre...qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux. Non, je n'ai pas encore fini...Il y a pire... Pendant toute sa convalescence, et puis longtemps après, tu es resté avec papa et moi...pour redresser la situation puisqu'il était dans l'incapacité de gérer tout cela,. Il était si ...malheureux, si désespéré, il t'a quasiment supplié de rester le temps nécessaire pour lui de se reprendre... finalement, il a même réussi à raisonner maman, nous partagions une telle euphorie tous les quatre! C'était extraordinaire, comme avant, quand nous étions tout petits... Mais il faut croire qu'à tout paradis correspond un enfer... et cette harpie a paradé sans cesse jusqu'à...ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle était venue chercher..._

_-William, mon chéri! Me voilà enfin!» _Même élégance vaniteuse plaquée sur une façade parfaitement lisse. Calypso n'acceptait pas la déroute facilement et continuait sa danse de séduction pour capter l'attention exclusive de son Ulysse réinventé. Quelle infamie avait-il commis pour se retrouver châtié au point de devoir subir sa présence chaque jour? Grands dieux! Espérons qu'il ne soit pas lié pour l'éternité à cette...succube... Il tenta de se rassurer en jetant un œil sur l'annulaire de sa main gauche...

_**A suivre**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

«Ma tristesse redouble à la tenir secrète.

Écoute, écoute enfin comme j'ai combattu,

Écoute quels assauts brave encor ma vertu.

L'amour est un tyran qui n'épargne personne:

Ce jeune cavalier, cet amant que je donne,

Je l'aime.»

Extrait de Le Cid, Corneille, l'Infante, acte I scène 2.

«Ma plus douce espérance est de perdre l'espoir.»

Extrait de Le Cid, Corneille, l'Infante, acte I scène 2.

**Le pire est toujours possible**

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai régulièrement écouté l'horoscope...simplement dans le but de confirmer cette vérité. Voilà où j'en étais arrivée. J'aimais à la folie un homme que j'avais à première vue cordialement détesté, pour lequel j'avais pris soin de taire mes velléités de jeune femme indépendante, alors que toute petite fille, j'avais rêvé et échafaudé des plans mirobolants qui n'incluaient l'option «vie rangée, propre, lisse» qu'à partir de 30 ans (quasi âge canonique quand on n'en a que 8!). Ce vaillant amant avait lui- même combattu le dragon familial pour conserver le cœur de sa belle (moi en l'occurrence).

D'aucuns pourraient rétorquer que les circonstances nous ayant permis de faire connaissance étaient déjà en lien avec cette manie des Darcy à s'invectiver, à menacer de reniement et autre chantage affectif fortement appuyé par la couleur de l'argent. William avait fui ses ascendants à Rosings, lorsque j'y séjournais, suite à son refus forcené d'épouser la jeune femme de «bonne famille» (c'est-à- dire fortunée) que ces derniers avaient sélectionné pour leur descendance. Leur fils avait alors imprudemment émis quelques objections, mettant en avant sa détermination à œuvrer lui- même pour son bonheur personnel (ce qui induisait une impossibilité de se lier à «une créature aussi froide qu'un poisson»). Ses géniteurs avaient affirmé leur volonté, contraire au désir de leur fils. Un terrible bras de fer avait commencé. Tout était bon pour affaiblir l'adversaire, comme dans tout conflit. Ils avaient laissé manœuvrer ce félon de George, qui en avait profité pour se propulser à la tête de l'entreprise...et tout assoiffé de pouvoir qu'il était , il ne s'était pas arrêté à cela. Maître _es_ manipulation, Wickham avait séduit une pièce importante sur l'échiquier, prêt à tout pour briser le pouvoir de la dynastie Darcy. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi il s'acharnait ainsi. La jalousie ne me semble pas un mobile suffisant pour l'expliquer. J'avais personnellement rencontré George avant William, lors de mon entretien d'embauche auprès du secrétaire particulier de Lady C. Maintenant, rétrospectivement, je suis convaincue que ce n'était certainement pas un hasard, qu'il avait déjà quelque noir dessein implanté dans son esprit malveillant. Il m'avait charmé, l'expert en flatterie féminine, j'avais tenu pour vraies toutes ses plaintes et autres mesquineries, sans aucune analyse, en toute naïveté. Et puis, il y eut William... j'étais allée à sa rencontre...houleuse à ses débuts...finalement, nos corps insatiables nous avaient guidé vers une intimité absolue, un amour sans partage. Encore aujourd'hui, les paupières closes, je ressentais ses caresses, le long de mes hanches, de mes seins, sa bouche dans les plis de mon incandescence...j'étais en feu. Le feu de mon âme en colère, de mon corps en demande, de l'humiliation de l'amante délaissée. «De l'amour, j'ai toutes les fureurs.» Phèdre c'est moi! «Ce n'est plus une ardeur dans mes veines cachée: c'est Vénus tout entière attachée à sa proie.»*

De repos, je n'en goûtais que le souvenir, comme celui qui enflamme ce désir infernal au creux de mes reins, de mon cœur rendus voraces par la brutalité de l'absence. Quelques uns de ses objets familiers sont restés, inertes, incongrus dans mon nid solitaire. Des riens,vestiges d'une harmonie passée qui me blessent méchamment à chaque regard posé sur l'un d'eux. La lumière et l'obscurité joignaient alors leurs énergies pour établir un pacte de bienveillance au- dessus de nos courses ridicules d'humains pleinement occupés à la poursuite de chimères dérisoires.

Mais un beau jour, la roue a tourné, dans le mauvais sens en ce qui me concerne, car qui gagne d'abord perd toujours par la suite...Enfin bref, il s'est envolé à la rescousse de son père (qui l'avait pourtant presque renié) et de l'entreprise ancestrale (j'ai pensé «et des bijoux de famille» mais non, trop trivial). Il est resté et le chant des sirènes a fait son œuvre. Le noyau familial s'est reconstitué autour de son abnégation. J'étais le prix à payer. Probablement pas une grande perte en regard des valeurs familiales. De quoi pourrais- je me plaindre? Deux petites années dorées et me voici de nouveau libre, comme un oiseau... déplumé, tombé du nid trop tôt...blessé par la rudesse de la main qui l'avait caressé si tendrement auparavant.

J'ai voulu le haïr pour étouffer ma peine, pour reprendre vie, comme après une longue apnée. J'ai lamentablement échoué. J'ai tenté le yoga mais j'étais bien trop tendue alors on m'a expulsée, j'ai essayé le zen mais cela m'a énervée, puis la salle de gym «à outrance» mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'était enchaîner les tendinites, entorses et autres foulures. En plus de mes bleus à l'âme.

Finalement, j'ai tout arrêté et je me suis mise en quête de nouvelles sensations. Oui, pour enrichir ma collection permanente. Je suis passée par les phases _anorexique_ (affreux! Je n'ai pas tenu une journée!) puis _boulimique_ (nauséeuse pendant plusieurs jours après une demie journée d'orgie alimentaire) puis _féministe agressive_ (même moi je n'ai pas trouvé ça drôle) puis _alcoolique_ (là j'ai perdu la mémoire donc je n'ai pas réitéré) puis _séductrice_.

Je sens poindre un intérêt de votre part, là. J'avais abouti à un raisonnement assez simpliste (forcément juste après l'ivresse...): modifier mon comportement sexuel. Plus facile à penser qu'à mettre en œuvre. Je pouvais expérimenter l'amour saphique (vous savez cette poétesse sur l'île de Lesbos**), ce qui me permettrait d'un même mouvement de guérir de ma plaie d'amour pour un homme tout en gagnant une relation pleine et épanouissante avec une femme accomplie, attentive à ma nature particulière (nous serions entre «nous», de même sexe, de même sensibilité en quelque sorte). Échoué là aussi, j'ai appris que l'on ne change pas de sexualité si facilement, par caprice. J'ajouterais que je me suis donnée la peine de regarder les autres représentants de la gent masculine... d'endurer leurs triste concupiscence, d'écarter leurs mains en quête d'un coin de paradis charnel... sans réussir évidemment à tressaillir autrement que par dégoût. L'œuvre de chair m'a semblé bien triste. Ma passion m'avait abandonnée, sur le bord d'une routedésertée depuis laquelle je ne pouvais même pas observer les frémissements de mes semblables. Mes yeux ne brillaient que de fatigue, de lassitude.

Le sort, triste clown, s'est chargé de mon dossier. Parfois, j'ai le sentiment d'être non pas épiée (comme une paranoïaque) mais «suivie» du coin de l'œil, l'air de rien quoi. Par ce que l'on pourrait qualifier d'un _ange gardien_. Là encore, cela se corse car mon ange à moi, aurait bien besoin soit d'une paire de lunettes, soit d'une rééducation, soit les deux car j'ai l'impression d'être légèrement malmenée, mal interprétée... Un protecteur de l'au- delà myope, ou pire, imbécile (!), aurait- il pu provoquer un tel malentendu dans ma drôle de vie?

Devrais- je me résoudre à chercher quelque réconfort auprès de ma famille? Mmmm, non, à première vue, je risquais plutôt la migraine entre les gloussements caractérisant mes jeunes demi- sœurs et les cris stridents que pousse ma belle- mère à longueur de journée. Mon père eut été ermite, cela m'aurait séduit immédiatement mais étant donné les circonstances...La vie monacale, la retraite dans un monastère! Voilà ce qu'il me fallait! Depuis des années j'évoquais cette éventualité...j'avais même déjà choisi le lieu des «réjouissances»: les îles de Lérens dans la baie de Cannes, sur la côte d'azur...

La troupe des âmes en quête d'une vie accrochée à son propre linceul me hantait longtemps après que j'ai quitté le service dans lequel Anne, renégate, tentait de se reconstruire une identité propre et entière hors le désir malade qui l'animait jusqu'à maintenant. Son hospitalisation ressemblait à un leitmotiv, alternant les phases de «presque mieux» avec celles de «vraiment pires», nous n'étions jamais témoins d'évolution spectaculaire, ni de régression absolue mais j'avais souvent le sentiment que le moindre petit pas vers l'avant impliquait immanquablement deux pas vers l'arrière. Si je partais en voyage, je ne pouvais décemment pas l'abandonner... Je n'avais d'autre choix que contacter Georgie afin que nous réfléchissions à l'alternative la plus adaptée. Nous avions convenu de nous rencontrer chez moi.

Nos rendez- vous prenaient toujours des allures de retrouvailles nostalgiques, émouvantes et réconfortantes.

En l'attendant je remplissais un questionnaire de Proust...manie qui intriguait et agaçait à la fois Darcy. Lorsque nous vivions ensemble. Une éternité. Un gouffre m'avait jeté dans un espace où le temps était encore synonyme desouffrance.

Le principal trait de votre caractère? _**La curiosité**_

La qualité que vous préférez chez un homme? _**L'indépendance**_

Et chez une femme? _**L'indépendance**_

Le bonheur parfait, selon vous? _**Ne plus penser au mal que l'on nous fait, que l'on s'inflige soi- même... aussi**_

Où et à quel moment de votre vie avez-vous été le plus heureux? _**Dans ses bras, submergée de notre désir … et de plaisirs renouvelés**_

Votre dernier fou rire? _**Avec lui; trop douloureux à raconter**_

Votre occupation préférée? _**Ai**__**mer, être aimée**_

Si vous étiez un parfum? _**Les nôtres entremêlés**_

Que possédez-vous de plus cher? _**Mes souvenirs d'amour**_

La faute pour laquelle vous avez le plus d'indulgence? _**L'ignorance**_

Qui détestez-vous vraiment? _**Le monde entier, les gens heureux alors que moi...Non, les Darcy...de père en fils**_

Quel serait votre plus grand malheur?_** Le r**__**egretter toute ma vie**_

Et votre plus grande peur? _**Ne plus aimer**_

Votre plus grand regret? _**Je n'aime pas l'idée des regrets**_

Qu'avez-vous réussi de mieux dans votre vie? _**Aider Anne dans sa quête de vie**_

Votre devise? _**L'homme fort n'est pas celui qui ne tombe jamais mais celui qui se relève à chaque fois**_

Je sirotais pensivement mon thé aromatisé aux fleurs bleues, lorsque mon invitée fit savoir qu'elle était arrivée à destination.

_«Lizzie!_ Je ne pus lui répondre, étouffée dans son étreinte pour le moins passionnée. _Je ne saurais te dire à quel point je suis heureuse de te voir, de te serrer dans mes bras! _Georgie ne pouvait pas être porteuse des gènes darcyens... créature chaleureuse au milieu des crocodiles affectifs.

-_Georgie, laisse- moi respirer et je pourrais peut- être te saluer décemment..._

_-Oh, pardon! Je suis un peu trop enthousiaste! Ma chère Élisabeth, comment vas- tu? _Son intonation avait perdu sa légèreté pour une gravité compassionnelle. Chère âme qui prenait soin de ma douleur.

-_Et bien, pour être tout à fait honnête Ma douce, je pensais avoir besoin d'une retraite, une vraie. Pour aller panser mes plaies au loin, dans la solitude et la réflexion. Pour me retrouver dénudée, sans paravent, sans mise en scène. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce but que je t'ai appelée pour que nous puissions en discuter ensemble. _Lui avouai- je tout de go, les yeux dans les yeux.

_-Je crois que c'est une excellente idée Lizzie! Vraiment la meilleure! S_'enthousiasmait ma jeune amie qui n'avait probablement pas encore mesuré l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait...»

Si j'étais scénariste, j'éviterais les grosses ficelles, vous savez du type la brutale sonnerie de téléphone qui perturbe un tendre moment d'amitié... et dont le sens approcherait bien évidemment d'une sentence digne d'un «Pour qui sonne le glas?». Bon, toujours est- il que mon mobile beugla au beau milieu de notre intimité quasi sororale. Nos regards se figèrent l'un dans l'autre, comme suspendus dans l'attente d'une terrible nouvelle, d'une menace d'anéantissement imminent. J'aurais voulu m'enfouir la tête dans un sac de sable, pour ne pas avoir à affronter ce qui allait immanquablement bouleverser ma vie, déjà ruinée pourtant... Le regard implorant de la douce Georgie finit de me ramener vers la réalité du moment et je saisis l'instrument de mon nouveau malheur (collection inédite en vue?) comme une couronne d'épines à même la main.

«_Allo? _Voilà le résultat de quelques années d'études littéraires que balbutiait ma bouche soudain si sèche.

-_Mlle Élisabeth Bennet? _Voix chaleureuse, légèrement familière...mais qui?

_-Oui, elle- même. A qui ai- je l'honneur de parler? _L'éloquence même...

-_Je suis le Dr Young, praticien du service où est hospitalisée Mlle de Bourgh..._

_-Oh, mon Dieu!»_

_**A suivre**_

*Phèdre, Jean Racine, acte I, scène 3. Fameuse tirade au cours de laquelle Phèdre avoue son amour pour Hippolyte (le fils de son époux Thésée, roi d'Athènes) à Oenone sa nourrice et confidente.

**Sappho ou Sapho: poétesse et musicienne grecque de l'Antiquité, ayant vécu sur l'île de Lesbos. L'adjectif «saphique» désigne aujourd'hui une relation homosexuelle. Si ce type de relations amoureuses ne possédaient pas un caractère exceptionnel à l'Antiquité, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt le fait qu'une femme écrive, évoque ce désir amoureux qui s'avère remarquable.

Il ne nous reste que quelques fragments de son œuvre, dont l'Hymne à aphrodite.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

«Je sais que ton cœur, qui regorge

De vieux amours déracinés,

Flamboie encor comme une forge,

Et que tu couves sous ta gorge

Un peu de l'orgueil des damnés.»

Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal, Madrigal triste.

**De la vanité de toute chose**

Il se débattait... prisonnier de choix qui ne lui appartenaient pas, il en était convaincu. Il ne poursuivait qu'un but: retrouver Élisabeth Bennet et ne plus jamais la quitter des yeux. S'il est une vérité bien connue de tous, elle se pourrait dire ainsi: seul l'esprit intelligent sait reconnaître et apprendre de ses propres erreurs, ou plutôt de ses fêlures.

Son désir avait été dévoyé par ses propres parents (ou du moins ceux de son alter ego), premiers objets d'amour trahissant la singularité de leur propre engeance. Ce qu'il découvrait des relations intra- familiales «actuelles» le plongeait dans un gouffre de perplexité, et même à bien y réfléchir un profond malaise existentiel s'était emparé de lui.

Il s'était endormi au XIX ème siècle pour s'empêtrer dans les entrelacs du XXI ème, à la recherche d'une vérité insaisissable. _Dieu merci_, rien d'irréparable ne semblait avoir été commis à la lecture des conduites de ce siècle si extravagant. Aucune chaîne (symbolisée par une alliance par exemple) ne l'entravait. Comment pouvait- il imaginer même un bref instant avoir consenti à lier son destin à une autre...? Une femme sans autre foi que celle qui porte aux nues l'argent, enfin le pouvoir qu'il octroie à son heureux possesseur. Une créature artificielle, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, dont la quête s'apparentait à l'accroissement de fortune, à l'accumulation de signes extérieurs de richesse. William Darcy symbolisait l'ultime étape de cette recherche matérialiste pour laquelle elle avait été éduquée, dressée, préparée. Ses journées étaient remplies de rendez- vous tous plus insignifiants les uns que les autres, la routine de la manucure rythmant les séances au salon de coiffure et autres défilés de haute couture... Occupation vaine du temps qui court après le mirage de l'éphémère de toute chose. Du point de vue de son siècle d'origine, la gente féminine subissait le joug d'une société façonnée par et pour les hommes. Aujourd'hui, il se heurtait à la question du motif d'une telle attitude dans ce monde moderne où il avait été témoin de la victoire des femmes sur leur «oppresseur» séculaire. Il aurait pu croire qu'une forme d' attachement existait entre lui et cette créature aux allures séductrices mais la vacuité ne peut se dissimuler au regard acéré de l'observateur. Car si son _double _moderne était enchaîné aux bras caressants de cette magicienne, son esprit à lui analysait chacune de ses paroles doucereuses où le mensonge côtoyait le désir. Désir de posséder, de soumettre, de manipuler. Depuis qu'il était sorti des structures de soins, qu'il avait regagné la demeure familiale, Darcy avait découvert avec stupéfaction un monde grotesque où chaque membre de la famille jouait son rôle à la perfection afin d'offrir la vitrine réussie de la dynastie Darcy.

Le visage du bonheur plaqué coïncidait avec celui grimaçant de la mort. La mort symbolique, celle des affects, les corps animés tels des pantins articulés dansant de façon saccadée une chorégraphie insensée, déshumanisée. Le pouvoir qu'offrait l'argent avait depuis longtemps annihilé toute pulsion créatrice, tellement occupé à s'auto- générer. Tout lui paraissait hypertrophié, comme si la comédie carnavalesque réclamait un trait bien appuyé sur chaque élément de la mise en scène: les colifichets et autres parures pesant aux articulations de ces sinistres caricatures humaines. Les lourdes effluves artificielles empoisonnaient l'atmosphère, ainsi que le contenu de leurs cœurs étrécis, réduits à peau de chagrin à force de désirs matérialistes.

William avait observé le fonctionnement de «ses proches» entre eux puis avec lui. Georgie débordait d'amour, de tendresse réprimés, elle s'étiolait, s'épuisait à camoufler son élan vital au milieu de ce cimetière des sentiments. Quant à ses parents, il avait brutalement compris quelques vérités toutes plus laides les unes que les autres. Chaque membre se définissait par sa fonction, son rôle et non sa personnalité ou ses aspirations personnelles. Les Darcy de père en fils, non contents de partager leur patronyme, assumait aussi la même fonction: celui du dirigeant, du pourvoyeur de fortune et de rang social. La lignée féminine occupait un poste plus difficile à déterminer, entre le bel accessoire mondainmettant en valeur la respectable puissance des hommes auxquels elles étaient attachées et l'opportuniste, qui saisit toute occasion de dépenser une grande partie de l'argent amassé. «La famille» fonctionnait selon certaines conventions «morales» bien établies: ce que l'on donnait à voir primait sur la réalité, ainsi Mme Darcy pouvait bien s'ébattre ici ou ailleurs tant que cela ne s'ébruitait pas... Jusqu'au jour où... un certain pourfendeur de conventions apparut... en la personne du bien connu George Wickham.

Le bellâtre interprétait le rôle de l'amant mais aussi du traître au sein de l'entreprise, double succès pour un infâme imposteur. Darcy fils était encore sous le coup de la violente émotion ressentie lorsqu'il avait découvert cette noirceur familiale, un sentiment d'incrédulité l'avait durement bousculé.

Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il sortait d'une réunion de direction, tard, très tard. Dans ce monde, George avait conservé sa grâce féline, son sourire plus éblouissant que jamais (William avait découvert les joies secrètes des soins esthétiques, à commencer par le blanchiment des dents...). Il avait développé sa musculature et avait appris à la mettre en valeur dans les costumes taillés impeccablement. George avait accru son pouvoir de séduction, il avait gagné en puissance et savait parfaitement attiré tous les regards sur sa silhouette, fascinant à la fois les hommes et les femmes. D'un simple mouvement il induisait la possibilité d'une caresse extatique. Il promettait la jouissance, pure et absolue, sans rivale possible. Ce prédateur possédait toutes les armes dévolues à la poursuite de son obsession: anéantirla famille Darcy.

_«Oh, William! Alors comment vas- tu? J'ai bien cru ne jamais te revoir après ce...hum tragique accident. _Son masque de comédien bien en place sur le visage, Wickham feignait un sincère intérêt.

_-Et, toi Georges? _Il avait réussi à tutoyer son ennemi, comme dans l'expression «tutoyer la mort». _Que viens- tu chercher ici? _

Ses yeux s'étrécirent, William sut intimement que George camouflait sa colère derrière ses paupières mi closes.

_-Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de ta charmante génitrice, William. Elle me manque ces derniers temps... _Un sourire insolent fiché sur les lèvres, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux...

_-Je n'ai pas l'honneur de te comprendre George. Pourrais- tu te contraindre à exposer clairement ta pensée, enfin, si tu souhaites réellement continuer cette vaine conversation. _Il s'était évidemment raidi de tout son corps, luttant contre son violent désir de déchirer le rictus arrogant lui faisant face.

_-Oh, tu as vraiment perdu la mémoire, alors...? Les membres de ta captivante famille ne t'ont pas informé de mes mésaventures? Non, ne réponds pas, ce n'est pas une question. Tu as donc oublié que ta mère a été ma maîtresse il y a quelques mois..._Il avait planté son regard clair dans le sien, prêt à affronter sa peine, voire à s'en repaître.

_-Je ne peux croire une telle infamie, George. Cependant, laisse- moi te dire que si nous vivions en d'autres temps, je n'aurais qu'une phrase à t'adresser: ton heure sera la mienne! Crois- moi, je n'espère que cela, un prétexte pour te réduire à néant, pour que tu comprennes que tu ne dois plus jamais approcher aucun membre de ma famille. _William ne se reconnaissait pas dans la seconde partie de cette diatribe, cette étrange sensation devenait de plus en plus régulière, comme si un autre utilisait sa bouche pour formuler ses propres pensées.

_-William, mon ami, il me semble que tu arrives trop tard, sur ce, je dois te quitter car mon temps est précieux. Au revoir, mon vieux.» _Ce personnage empli de suffisance, continuait donc de le tourmenter ici aussi, avec un plaisir évident et obnubilant.

Finalement, il se retourna puis ouvrit la bouche: _«Oh, j'ai appris que les félicitations étaient_ _d'actualité... ta dernière conquête vaut- elle le détour? S'agit- il d'un mariage d'amour?... il est vrai que tu as toujours fait preuve d'un sentimentalisme... assez... disons navrant ou déconcertant, question de point de vue. Quoique miss Bingley n'ait rien d'une oie blanche à ce que j'ai pu en apprécier. Bon, sur ce, je te salue et souhaite longue vie avec ta fiancée d'apparat.» _Ce fut sur cette provocation qu'il reprit prestement (enfin) son chemin.

Son poing avait atteint le mur plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu. La douleur fut immédiate, fulgurante mais aussi une diversion. William avait préféré l'âpre réalité de cette cloison à la mollesse des chairs de ce visage honni. Il avait dû lutter contre la violence de son désir de le jeter au sol et de lui faire oublier jusqu'à son identité à coups de poings. Non, il n'était pas de cette espèce d'hommes qui se laissent emportés par la sauvagerie qui les habite. Il était nécessaire de conserver ce qui lui restait de dignité pour réfléchir à une stratégie et accomplir sa mission. Oui, Fitzwilliam Darcy avait découvert, fort de ses analyses approfondies, que la seule explication rationnelle à l'instabilité de son univers, logeait dans l'incroyable acceptation du fait qu'il incarnait le corps et la destinée d'un autre (lui- même au demeurant) dans le seul but de l'arracher à un sort funeste. Il sacrifiait sa propre identité, sa vie au profit du bonheur d'un alter ego en difficulté. Son raisonnement buttait raisonnablement sur l'argument «technique»: Comment tout cela était- il possible? Grands dieux! Que sa main le faisait souffrir! Elle avait doublé de volume... ses doigts pendaient lamentablement, incapables de tout mouvement. Peut- être devait- il s'en inquiéter? Une fracture était à craindre. Non, mais quel imbécile! Frapper un mur! Que lui était- il donc arrivé depuis cette désastreuse journée où son orgueil l'avait mené au bord du gouffre? Qui était cet homme prêt à sauter à la gorge d'un être si vil que George?... George pour quels sombres motifs souhaiterait- il lier son destin à celui d'une femme dont la prétention égalait la vacuité?

**Les talents de Calypso**

Il ne souhaitait plus qu'elle investisse sa vie, son univers personnel. Ses manières envahissantes le rendaient fuyant de jour en jour, ses lèvres peintes empoisonnaient les siennes lorsqu'elle tentait de le capturer dans ce halo sensuel. Cela s'apparentait à une violation de son intimité, elle s'emparait de son corps, à la recherche d'un désir primaire, non élaboré. A portée de mains habiles et caressantes. Sodome et Gomorrhe brillaient alors de tous leurs artifices, en une course effrénée vers un élan vital nommé plaisir. Les feux dissimulaient l'illusion, le vide derrière les tentures luxueuses, les parfums emplissaient les espaces vacants. Ses subterfuges de magiciennes se déployaient tout au long de la journée, de la nuit, submergeant chaque parcelle de l'espace commun, enveloppant les volontés individuelles d'un linceul. Elle incarnait ce qu'elle imaginait correspondre à son idéal féminin, sans grande subtilité cependant. Ce que Caroline n'avait pas envisagé résidait dans la possibilité que son héros, naufragé et amnésique, aspire à la réappropriation de son identité, de ses souvenirs malgré les blessures induites, afin de retrouver la femme qui avait su lui faire aimer l'amour. William Darcy ne poursuivait qu'un but, qui ne menait pas dans sa direction... bien au contraire. Déployant tout son art, âprement développé, lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, elle maquilla avec tout l'éclat de sa beauté sa vraie nature afin de convenir en tout point à l'image idéalisée de la femme de_ sa _vie (telle que supposée).

_«William chéri, comme tu m'as manqué toutes ces longues heures... Vraiment... _Minauda- t- elle. Ses lèvres offrant un sourire similaire à celui de George: immaculé, étincelant, fascinant.

-_Bonsoir Caroline. Comment s'est déroulée ta journée? _Cette platitude avait l'avantage de lui permettre de réfléchir à la suite de la conversation.

-_Oh, abominablement! Mais qu'importe mes affres de femme coquette, mon chéri, ce qui m'intéresse c'est toi... seulement toi. Je t'ai manqué? _Elle avait pris soin d'humecter ses lèvres dans le but d'attirer son attention sur cette zone si signifiante de son visage. Ses bras tentaculaires avaient déjà saisi ses épaules et coulaient le long de sa nuque...

_-Caroline, s'il te plaît... je ne suis pas d'humeur..._Il avait jeté toute son énergie dans le contrôle de ses émotions particulièrement violentes. Le dégoût et la colère l'emportaient sur la culpabilité.

-_Mais William chéri, je suis certaine que tu as besoin de te détendre... et tu sais bien que je suis particulièrement douée pour de type d'activité...»_ Son ton quasi hypnotique répandait son poison insidieuxdans l'atmosphère. Elle restait accrochée à lui, refusant la défaite car il lui appartenait, elle avait beaucoup sacrifié pour obtenir cette victoire. Elle se savait si déterminée à maintenir son emprise qu'elle était prête à prendre tous les risques pour conserver sonascendant. Elle avait habillé son désir impavide de le posséder des couleurs des sentiments amoureux sans réelle conscience. Caroline Bingley ne connaissait pas la valeur de l'introspection, elle savait aller chercher ce dont elle avait envie, ni plus ni moins. Qu'importe si celainduisaitpour autrui ruine et désolation: son désir primait sur toute autre valeur extérieure à sa propre personne. Elle ne pouvait être décrite comme une créature maléfique car ce qui l'animait ne constituait pas une volonté de nuire mais une pulsion archaïque, similaire à celle d'un tout petit enfant qui est prêt à tout détruire sur son chemin pour emporter son prix, sa récompense, l'objet de sa convoitise... quel qu'en soit le risque. Tout simplement. Une force de vie formidable au bénéfice de l'immédiateté.

William Darcy s'apprêtait à lutter contre les facéties de ce destin quand son mobile se mit à vibrer nerveusement au fond de sa poche... Caroline n'avait pas hésité à s'en saisir pour s'en débarrasser. Il l'empoigna fermement et reprit l'accessoire en main.

_«William Darcy, je vous écoute…_

_-Quoi? _

_-Dis- moi où tu es… Je viens te chercher immédiatement ! _Il était déjà sorti précipitamment, ses clés en main. _Regarde partout, tu dois pouvoir trouver des documents avec les coordonnées inscrites… »_

_**A suivre**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

_Voici l'ultime chapitre de cette histoire qui m'a transportée en divers états émotionnels. Je vous en souhaite un beau moment de lecture et vous invite à me faire part de vos réactions. Merci de vos encouragements mesdames, mesdemoiselles qui prenez le temps de m'envoyer vos commentaires,_

_Calazzi._

«Un éclair...puis la nuit!- Fugitive beauté

Dont le regard m'a fait soudainement renaître,

Ne te verrai- je plus que dans l'éternité?

Ailleurs, bien loin d'ici! Trop tard! Jamais peut- être!

Car j'ignore où tu fuis, tu ne sais où je vais,

Ô toi que j'eusse aimée, ô toi qui le savais!»

Charles Baudelaire, Les fleurs du mal, A une passante.

**La dernière nuit**

Je restais absolument sidérée, mes doigts avaient laissé glisser mon mobile hors de ma main. Le choc sonore m'avait _réveillée_ aussi subitement qu'un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein.

_«Lizzie! Dis- moi! Je t'en supplie... tu dois me dire ce qui se passe! _Des larmes bordaient la lisière de ses cils longs et courbes, prêtes à jaillir.

_-Oh, Mon Dieu! Georgie...C'est Anne! _Ma voix perdaient sa puissance, un simple sifflement s'échappait maintenant de ma bouche. Mes mains collés aux lèvres en un geste d'horreur, d'impuissance venu du fin fond de l'histoire humaine, ou pré-humaine.

_-Quoi Lizzie? Qu'est- il arrivé à Anne? Non, ne me dis pas que... _Sa bouche s'était figée, son souffle littéralement suspendu, sa poitrine haletant de plus en plus fort en un rythme saccadé.

_-Non, Georgie, elle... elle a disparu, elle a fugué. _Je me concentrais sur le choix des mots, les plus appropriés afin de reprendre possession du cours de mes pensées. _Elle n'est pas rentrée de sa permission en fin d'après- midi, elle n'a prévenu personne. Elle ne répond pas aux appels. Georgie, as- tu une idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être? Je ne sais pas peut- être connais- tu des personnes chez qui elle aurait pu aller... _Je n'y croyais pas moi- même.

_-Non, je ne vois pas, elle n'a pas vraiment d'ami(e)s, tu sais. Anne était très solitaire, très isolée depuis si longtemps. Mais je sais qui appeler pour nous aider à la retrouver... _Son regard témoignait de sa détermination alors qu'elle composait un numéro sur son mobile.

_-Allo... Oui, je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle... _Un petite ride d'expression avait creusé l'espace entre ses deux sourcils, signe d'inquiétude chez Georgiana.

_-[...]_

_-Comment? Elle t'a dit où elle était? _Ce n'était plus une ridule mais un rapprochement des deux sourcils cette fois- ci, signe d'angoisse.

_-[...]_

_-Nous nous retrouvons là- bas, je pars tout de suite!»_ La douce Georgie prenait des allures de femme tempête, elle avait déjà pris le chemin le plus court vers la sortie et m'entraînait sans ménagement.

Elle ne me voyait plus, ne m'entendait plus, tout son être semblait pris dans une course poursuite effrénée en quête du salut d'un être cher. Sa chevelure serpentait précautionneusement le long de son visage, de son cou gracile, épousant la forme galbée de ses épaules. La force si longtemps adoucie par une volonté de ne pas se faire remarquer, notamment de sa propre famille, m'avait fait oublier que Georgiana savait aussi prendre des décisions sans atermoiement. Jetée dans une bataille insensée, elle suivait un cap invisible, droit devant elle. La lumière émanant de son regard révélait l'intensité de son désir, la violence contenue dans ce moment si particulier ou tout paraît irréel, jusqu'à la perception de soi.

La vie sauvage avait envahi la banalité affligeante de cette chambre d'hôtel qui fleurait bon les amours illégales, les clients de passage. Elle gisait, comme rassemblée en un maigre tas, au raz du sol d'une salle de bain ridiculement exigüe.

Comment un être humain entier pouvait- il tenir dans un espace si restreint? A moins d'être anorexique... ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Pauvre petite créature mortellement blessée, dévorée par sa faim chimérique, son corps trempé de sang d'un rouge profond, comme un concentré de vie... quelle ironie... Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sang. Il imprégnait même ses cheveux, ses sourcils, chaque espace de sa tragique nudité. Car elle ne portait aucun vêtement, seul son propre sérum biologique la recouvrait confusément, brutalement.

Georgie étreignait si fort mon bras gauche que j'étais prête à hurler de douleur mais le spectacle morbide dont nous étions témoins m'avait propulsée dans une dimension muette, sourde et catatonique. Incapables de communiquer, de nous projeter dans un quelconque mouvement, nous étions statufiées, inutiles, coincées dans une minable chambre d'hôtel. Il nous avait devancé et s'activait autour de ce bouleversant pantin ensanglanté, visiblement en état de choc. Il avait empoigné un drap dans lequel il avait glissé le corps défait de sa cousine. Il en avait déchiré des bandes de tissu pour envelopper les plaies hideuses béant le long de ses avant- bras. J'entendais enfin sa voix, à lui, à la recherche d'une réaction, d'une réponse de la part de celle qu'il tentait désespérément de préserver.

Je repris finalement mes esprits quand il s'adressa à moi, il me priait d'ouvrir les portes devant lui afin qu'il puisse emmener Anne le plus rapidement possible aux urgences les plus proches. J'avais opiné du chef et m'étais empressée d'exécuter sa requête, trop heureuse d'agir. Nous nous étions engouffrés dans sa voiture après qu'il eut délicatement déposé sa précieuse charge sur la banquette arrière. Je caressais son visage, en décollait ses cheveux poisseux de sang, ses yeux mi clos, ternis n'offraient aucune garantie de son niveau de conscience. Je ne ressentais que ma propre peur, suffoquant à l'arrière de ce véhicule traversant les routes de l'Enfer. Un univers où la vie et la mort appartiennent à la même urgence, indissociables du sort commun.

Notre course infernale prit fin aux portes des urgences où Anne fut prise en charge si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait disparu. Évanouie. Évaporée.

L'objet de notre folle inquiétude n'étant plus sous nos yeux, nous fûmes assaillis par un torrent démentiel d'images, les unes plus épouvantables que les autres. Nous étions englués tous les trois dans un magma émotionnel où les peurs des uns contaminaient celles des autres. La longue attente débutait pour chacun d'entre nous. Anne désirait- elle encore vivre? Le pourrait- elle? Saurait- elle le mettre en œuvre? William nous avait raconté son histoire: Anne l'avait appelé depuis cette chambre, en pleurs, quasiment délirante. Elle évoquait la trahison de George, la blessure d'amour qu'il lui avait infligée quelques heures plus tôt. Elle avait décidé d'en finir par dégoût d'elle- même, de ses désirs inassouvis, de ses exigences idéalistes, par désespoir... Le vrai, celui qui vous fait plonger au fond du gouffre, qui nimbe le néant d'un voile attractif. Il était parvenu à lui soutirer les coordonnées de l'hôtel et s'était précipité jusqu'à elle, contacté par Georgie sur le chemin. Lady C n'avait pas daigné répondre, ni donner signe de vie depuis qu'il lui avait laissé un message. Alors qu'il nous parle, je suis fascinée par sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire...

J'ai envie de lui, mais je n'ose pas. _Mes mains caressent sa peau, en un torrent de vie insensé..._ _sursauts sporadiques où le désir, la vie et la mort sont indifférenciés car aimer ainsi n'est- ce pas mourir? Le désir effréné de le prendre dans ma bouche, de m'emplir de son odeur, de ses sucs...de_ _lui entièrement, tout simplement. Laisser__ la voracité du__ plaisir me subjuguer, investir chaque zone érogène et jouir à en mourir. Une dernière fois, son corps ancré à mon brasier. Comme si sa jouissance m'appartenait, n'appartenait qu'à moi. _

Non, mes mains sont vides, glacées, ce ne sont que des images malhonnêtes créés par mon esprit libidineux. Le spectacle de la détresse d'autrui me mène-t- il toujours à une érotisation de mes pensées? L'agonie d'Anne me terrifie tellement que j'éprouve un désir fou pour un homme qui m'a pourtant rejetée? J'ai envie de me rouler contre son corps, me frotter à son désir érigé comme une évidence, j'ai envie de donner libre cours à cette passion brûlante au creux de mon ventre, mes cuisses. M'emporter dans l'immédiateté d'une ardente étreinte avec un alter ego masculin, au gré de nos volontés dégénérées, de tout expérimenter des obscurs sources du désir. M'exténuer dans l'explosion de ma fantaisie érotique. Comment puis- je reprendre le contrôle, après un tel déchaînement?

Je crus reconnaître le médecin qui s'était empressé de nous annoncer que l'état de la petite Anne était enfin stabilisé, qu'elle était hors de danger dans l'immédiat. Ses constantes vitales étaient satisfaisantes. Restaient les maux du cœur.

**Le saut de l'ange **

Depuis son enfance, il avait appris la valeur de son nom, des droits mais aussi des devoirs que cela engendrait. Fitzwilliam Darcy avait appris à affronter la vie, sa brutalité, son inéquité mais jamais, non, jamais il n'avait plié sous le poids de ses responsabilités. C'est pourquoi, il avait volé au secours de sa cousine au fin fond de la nuit dans laquelle elle avait voulu mourir. A l'instant présent, il n'aspirait qu'à un seul désir: retrouver son monde, celui où l'attendait_ son_ Élisabeth, celle qu'il devait encore conquérir afin qu'elle pose sur lui un regard d'amour, celle qu'il n'aurait pas trahie en sacrifiant aux vaines valeurs matérielles.

C'est avec stupéfaction qu'il avait reconnu le médecin de garde qui prenait soin d'Anne... Nul autre que le Dr Collins! Il le fixait du regard avec une intensité déconcertante, William ressentait une vague sensation de malaise mais également une «connivence», comme si un lien invisible se nourrissait de leur silence entendu. L'homme de l'art, quelque soit sa véritable nature, transmettait un message impalpable, en direction de William et d'Élisabeth. Celui qui l'avait accueilli sur les rives du nouveau monde et qui aujourd'hui présidait à la destinée de sa tendre cousine. Réincarnation de Janus, qui regarde dans deux directions opposées (le passé et l'avenir) et assiste à toutes les transitions. Qui mieux que lui pourrait l'assister pour organiser son retour?

Ce gentilhomme venu d'un autre temps avait compris que son salut tenait dans le rapprochement, la réconciliation de ces deux êtres qui s'étaient perdus en chemin. William et Élisabeth s'aiment pour l'éternité. Quelque soit l'époque, quelque soit les raisons, quelque soit les lois de l'univers.

Il s'était alors approché d'elle, étonnant sosie de celle qui rendait si urgent son voyage de retour. Il avait posé ses mains le long de ses joues... les yeux prisonniers des siens...

**La vie étant un éternel recommencement, seule l'acceptation de la défaite signifie la fin de tout. Tant et aussi longtemps que l'on sait recommencer, rien n'est totalement perdu.***

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux ce matin, il avait reçu la caresse moelleuse des premiers rayons du soleil. Il s'était tourné afin de ne plus être incommodé par cet excès de lumière, maintenant ses paupières closes.

La première image qui occupait son esprit prenait instantanément la forme d'une jeune femme au regard pétillant, plus précisément _miss Élisabeth._ Chaque heure de sommeil gagnée de haute lutte contre ce qui était devenue une obsession, son obsession, faisait affluer d'autres visions d'_elle_, toujours et encore _elle_. Cette charmante inspiration se révélait encombrante, envahissant résolument chacune de ses pensées, chaque once de ses rêves nocturnes, chacune de ses intentions. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Fitzwilliam Darcy avait succombé et déposait les armes aux pieds d'une demoiselle qui n'avait rien d'autre, aux yeux de ses pairs, que sa vivacité et sa joliesse pour la recommander.

Il s'était engouffré, le sourire aux lèvres, le pas alerte, dans le vaste bois qui agrémentait une grande partie de Rosings Park. Le parfum rassurant de la terre mouillée, des végétaux éveillés par la caresse de l'astre solaire emplissait tout son corps. Sa conscience d'exister semblait exacerbée, accrue. Il goûtait à la vie, à l'ivresse du retour chez lui, auprés des siens. Il était parfaitement résolu à rendre visite aux habitants du presbytère, juste pour s'assurer...que ce n'était pas une autre illusion.

Il tentait de se composer un visage moins exalté avant d'être introduit dans la pièce où _elle _se trouvait, s'étant visiblement levée pour l'accueillir. Il remarqua que son visage trahissait sa surprise, au détriment d'une autre émotion qu'il aurait préféré provoquer par sa seule présence. Pris dans une impulsion probablement dictée par sa volonté d'en finir, il motiva sa venue par son désir d'apprendre de sa bouche, à _elle_, que son état de santé ne requerrait pas de soins particuliers. Élisabeth le rassura sur ce point précis mais son attitude toute entière, exprimait une sensation de malaise très perceptible pour lui qui avait pris l'habitude de l'observer. Ses récentes expériences lui permettaient de prendre le recul nécessaire à l'accomplissement de son dessein. Il prit une chaise et s'assit comme elle l'y avait invité à son arrivée. En homme avisé, il avait évalué l'ampleur de la tâche, réfléchi à la stratégie la plus appropriée et avait finalement convenu de réparer ses erreurs. Son intention consistait en un premier temps à présenter d'humbles excuses auprès de Miss Élisabeth pour l'incorrection de son attitude, l'inanité de ses jugements hâtifs la concernant, elle, ainsi que sa famille. Ensuite, il utiliserait toute son influence pour convaincre Bingley de tisser à nouveau les liens affectueux avec Miss Bennet. Puis viendrait enfin l'espoir de courtiser la femme qui commandait chacun des battements de son cœur.

Ulysse avait enfin terminé son long et périlleux voyage pour reprendre en main son royaume. Il lui fallait encore prouver sa valeur à sa belle, qui n'espérait rien d'autre que rencontrer l'amour.

**FIN**

* Fleurette Levesque, femme écrivain française.


End file.
